


Lottie’s Brother

by teenagedirtbag28



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: A bit of daddy kink, Basketball player Louis, Bottom Harry, Crush, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Harry likes Louis, Humor, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lottie is Harry’s bestfriend, Love, Lust, M/M, Older Louis, Smut, Top Louis, WIP, but literally only by a year, highschool, kinda feminine harry, larry au, like bits of it, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedirtbag28/pseuds/teenagedirtbag28
Summary: “Harry... were you checking my brother out?”The one where Harry Styles falls for his best friends older brother: Louis Tomlinson. When his best friend; Lottie finds out about his crush, she’s surprisingly not mad but wants to help Harry get closer to Louis, and make them fall in love.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles
Comments: 37
Kudos: 289





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry in advance for any typos or grammar. I tend to read over the mistakes and forget to fix them. I just write for fun so please don’t take my work seriously, it’s all for fun and larry :)

The two friends were sitting on Lottie's pastel pink bed. Harry had his head in Lottie's lap as they talked about who was the cutest boy at school. 

"I think it might be Evan I mean he's got that posh nice boy in public but good in bed you know." Lottie says and Harry agrees but is not entirely listening as he thinks about his own cute boy; Louis. 

Louis was Lottie's older brother, older by a year and a few months. He was extremely fit with a charming smile and funny wit. Harry has been friends with Lottie for just about since high school started which was three years ago. She had just moved from the UK to California.

Since the day Lottie invited him over to her house and he met her whole family including Louis, he's been infatuated with him since. The moment those ocean blue eyes meet his grassy green ones he felt love struck. He learned certain stuff about Louis. He played basketball and apparently was good, and Harry admired how much Louis loved his family. He was so protective over them, like when he gave Harry the cold shoulder for almost a year because he thought Harry was trying to be Lottie's boyfriend and he didn't approve. 

Until Lottie brought home her now ex boyfriend Jake. Louis seemed to loosen up around Harry but they never held a conversation longer than a simple 'hello' and 'how are you?' because Louis was that polite. Harry was really gone for this boy. 

"So I was thinking of dying my hair pink. Louis said I was such a weirdo for wanting that color, do you think it will look weird?" Lottie asks touching her long blonde hair. 

"I think it will look amazing lots. Louis just doesn't understand because he's old." She laughs at that agreeing, although they both knew Louis was only one year older. 

"Speaking of Louis, he's still with that lame girl Eleanor. She doesn't even greet us like ever when she comes around just stares, it really makes mum and I mad. Louis said she's just shy but it's been more than one time." Harry rolls his eyes thinking he would never, maybe Louis should just date him already. 

Speaking of the devil Louis opens the door, shirtless and sweaty. Harry swears he's no longer breathing but Lottie just groans, "What do you want Louis?" 

The older boy looks at both of them suspiciously before speaking, "Oi door open when you've got boys over." Harry and Lottie look at each other before laughing. 

"I'm sure mum won't mind, it's just Harry." Louis and Harry's eyes meet and the younger boys heart starts racing. Louis just smiles at Harry as he notices him staring at his chest feeling a bit smug. 

"He's still a boy and I made the rule and not even Harry can slide by. I also came by to tell you that Eleanor will be coming for dinner, so please be nice." Lottie rolls her eyes hating the idea of having to spend time with her. 

"No promises... but where will she sit you know since Harry is staying for dinner?" Harry gives Lottie a look never agreeing to staying for dinner. Louis stares Harry down which makes him feel shy and flustered and he avoids any eye contact. 

"I'll just go get an extra chair from the basement. Anyway that was it, keep this door open and mate my eyes are up here." Louis winks at Harry before leaving making Lottie gasp and Harry's cheeks to burn in embarrassment. 

"What the hell was that about?" She questions Harry and he buries his face into her blanket hoping it will suffocate him to death. 

"Harry... were you checking my brother out?" She asks the boy again feeling a bit in shock that her friend could find her brother attractive. Harry sits up on the bed facing Lottie trying to read her thoughts.

"I-... okay I was." Harry says in embarrassment he never thought he would confess his secret, about having a big crush on Louis to Lottie. He never really thought he would tell anyone really, Louis was this super fit incredible guy and Harry well he was Harry, a dorky teen barely going through puberty and his only friend was Lottie. 

"Oh my god H! Do you like my brother?" She asks surprised and he can't tell if she's mad or feels weird about it. 

"I- Lots, are you mad?" Lottie smiles like a mad man as she realizes that her best friend does like her brother. 

"No fucking way, of course not. I would love for you to be apart of this family, even more than you already are." She hugs Harry and he hugs her back feeling accepted but still a bit embarrassed that she knows about Louis. 

"Well that's not going to happen it's just a silly crush. You know with Louis being straight and having a girlfriend, I've got no chance so please don't make it awkward." He begs and Lottie rolls her eyes. 

"You'd be much better for my brother than her." Lottie complements him but genuinely believing in that. 

"Yeah well too bad she got to him first." Harry sighs sometimes it was hard seeing Louis with her. Of course it's only Harry's fault for falling for someone who is unattainable.

"I've got an idea!" Lottie says to Harry as she jumps up from the bed. Harry sighs and knows she's about to start spitting out horrible ideas that won't turn out well. 

"Lottie no." Harry tries to intervine but the girl is already way over her head. 

"I'll have Louis in your hands in less than a few months. All we have to do is dress you up a bit when you come over or maybe dress you a bit less show off your skin ay." She winks halfway through and he rolls his eyes, "You also need to start showing up to his games! Make yourself more noticeable and follow him on all his social media. I could also casually make us all hang out you know so you could talk to him for once." Lottie keeps on going and Harry mentally groans because he knows he's in too deep now. 

"Harry I know you're scared but I genuinely think this could work! I know I sound crazy but I feel like Louis could actually like you. I can just feel it you're totally going to fall in love." She's lost in her own world and Harry can't help but imagine it. Louis and him being in love, having Louis hold him while they cuddle, kiss him with his thin pink lips, getting to make him laugh. Harry only lets himself stay in that imaginary world for more than a minute before he lets reality slap him. 

"Lots no come on your brother is happy with that girl. I wouldn't want anything else than for him to be happy, I don't want to be a home wrecker." Harry pleads and Lottie rolls her big blue eyes. 

"I don't actually think he's happy with her, but I guess I respect that you want to respect that fake happy relationship." Lottie says before Jay is yelling up the stairs that dinner is ready. 

They both walk down the stairs and into the big dinning room. In the middle is a long brown table with enough chairs to sit about nine hungry people. Jay has already set food out on the table but I run over to help her anyway. 

"Oh love thank you so much, you didn't have to." Jay says to Harry as he grabs the large bowl of mashed potatoes and another small bowl with bread rolls in it. 

"It's okay I don't mind, it's the least I can since you took your time to make all this food." Jay smiles at him as she thinks about how much of a lovely human being Harry is. 

Harry walks over to the dinning room and sets the bowls down. All of Lottie's sisters; Felicite, Daisy, Phoebe, and Doris are already sitting at the table. Ernest her youngest 2 year old brother than runs into the room his blonde hair a mess. He runs into Harry and Harry squats down to coo at him. 

"Hareeha!" He squeals and Harry coos harder before scooping him up into his arms. 

"Hi big guy, what are you doing mister?" Harry bops him on the nose as he squeals but tells Harry he's eating food. Harry sets him down next to Doris so he can sit and eat as Jay starts preparing his plate. 

She had a small chicken on the table along with mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, and the bread rolls. It was a bit like a thanksgiving dinner but without all the extra stuff like the turkey. 

Harry takes a seat next to Lottie as everyone at the table says hi to him when Jay orders them to do so. They didn't hesitate to do so though because the girls really like Harry, Lottie had even told him that Felicite was gushing over Lottie dating him until she found out he was gay. 

Just as they were about to start eating in walked Louis, Eleanor trailing right behind him she was a bit tall, slim along with long brown hair, and small features. She looked around the house eyes landing on the food as she stared at almost in disgust. 

"Hey Mum, Eleanor's here." Louis says and pulls Eleanor forward to where Jay is standing. Harry watches as Jay puts on her best fake smile before she stands up to greet Eleanor who gives her back a smile but doesn't speak. 

"It's nice to have you I hope you like what I made." Jay says and she was obviously waiting for a hug greeting because that's how Jay is with everyone but Eleanor just stood there. 

"Oh actually mum she's kinda on a only salad diet so she brought her own salad." Lottie almost spits out her drink and looks over at Harry who is in the same state. They both know Jay loves feeding people and that she made extra food just for her. 

"Oh well okay, you should probably go grab a chair from downstairs there's none left at the table." Jay says and continues to serve everyone a plate of food. She hands Harry his and he makes sure to tell her it looks delicious. Lottie also praises her food and then glares at Eleanor who is paying attention to her phone. 

"Look at her she doesn't even try to look like she cares about us." Lottie whispers into Harry's ear and shares a look with her mum afterwards. 

"Lottie remember Louis asked you to be nice." Harry whispers back as Louis walks back into the room a brown foldable chair in hand. He catches Harry whispering into Lottie's ear and he makes a face at him almost like he was trying to tell Harry to back off. 

Harry blushes because Louis has never done anything like that before. He watches as Louis sits her chair down and allows her to sit before he sits down himself next to her. They're both sitting directly in front of Lottie and Harry. 

Eleanor then stares at Harry before giving him a dirty look when Harry tries to smile at her. Lottie catches it and scoffs obviously about to cuss her out before Harry grabs her hand and pulls on it. Louis catches that and gives Harry the same look glaring at him and where his hand is on Lottie. 

He quickly pulls away a blush back on his cheeks. Louis meets his eyes again but this time their softer as he notices the pink tint Harry has to his cheeks now. He quickly looks away and over to Eleanor who now has her salad in front of her. 

"Do you think Daniel will ask you to hang out soon then?" Lottie asks Harry suddenly but only loud enough for them to hear and maybe Louis and Eleanor. Louis obviously heard as he looks over at them in curiosity, probably because Daniel was one of his team mates and friend. 

Daniel was just a bit taller than Louis, with dark brown hair that was always brushed upwards, a slight beard, and big green eyes. Harry had seen him wearing a basketball jersey and hanging around Louis. They also had Math together along with Louis but only Daniel talked to Harry. He was always trying to talk to Harry and wasn't subtle when he tried flirting with Harry. 

Lottie noticed right away the week before the current day. She was standing at Harry's locker and Daniel had came up to the locker as well. Daniel had told Harry he looked really good today and was not shamed to check Harry out from his toes to his head. Lottie has not stopped talking about him and Harry. 

"Um I'm not sure." Harry felt shy under Louis's intense stare, Lottie catching on rolled her eyes and moved on to talk to Eleanor. Eleanor was also staring Harry down but almost like she was judging him which made the latter feel annoyed. 

"So Eleanor what do you like to do?" Lottie asks her and she moves her gaze off of Harry and onto Lottie putting on a fake smile. 

"I like to shop and take pictures of myself." She responds to Lottie and she tries to smile before giving Harry a look. 

"Lottie does the same." Louis jokes and Lottie glares at him. Jay and both set of the twins we're in their own conversations so they didn't pay much attention to them. 

"Harry what do you like to do?" Louis suddenly asks making Harry choke as he was sipping away at his juice. 

He coughs violently as Lottie pats his back and everyone looks at him worriedly, well everyone expect Eleanor who looks close to laughing. Harry finally stops coughing after a few seconds and everyone makes sure he's okay before resuming their conversations. 

"Uh sorry my juice went down the wrong pipe, I like to take pictures of things and I like playing the piano or my guitar." Harry finally answers Louis's question and Louis hums in response but gives Harry a small smile. Eleanor doesn't seem to like that as she speaks up. 

"Do you not attend the same high school as us?" She asks mischief in her eyes as she asks the question. 

"Um yeah I do actually." Harry didn't like the look the girl was giving him almost like she was trying to make herself feel superior. 

"Oh really I've never seen you around, do you like not have a lot of friends then?" Harry's eyes widen as Eleanor says that trying to act innocent but Harry could see right through her.

Lottie could as well because she speaks up right away, "That's a bit fucking rude isn't it?" Louis just sits there with a blank look and Harry is steaming with anger. 

"Was it? I'm sorry I was just curious because I've never really seen him around." She tries to clarify but there's a smirk tugging at her lips. Harry knows she's seen him around specifically because he sometimes stares at Louis from across the hallway and, well sometimes Eleanor embarrassingly catches him. 

"It's okay I'm sure Harry knows you didn't mean to hurt his feelings, right Harry?" Louis asks giving Harry soft eyes again and Harry just nods lost in a trance of Louis. Lottie wasn't having it though because she asks to be excused before pulling Harry up to her room. 

"I want to go through with the plans." Harry says right when they enter the room and Lottie's mouth was hung open as she was about to start ranting. The boy was annoyed and irritated with Eleanor, Louis deserved better. He almost felt bad about wanting to steal her boyfriend but she obviously wasn't a good person at least around them.

"Are you being serious?" Lottie asks a big smile on her face and Harry nods. Lottie hugs him and makes them jump up and down cheering in happiness. 

"Louis deserves better than her. Did you see the way she was treating me?" Harry says not being the type of guy to dislike many people, but Eleanor was definitely at the top of his list. 

"Hell yeah I did she was being a bitch. I'm so glad you came around I just know this is going to work." Lottie cheers still smiling from ear to ear, "you should sleep over it is a Friday after all, and we can get started on a few of my ideas. I won't take no as an answer by the way." Harry rolls his eyes but pulls out his phone to call his mom to ask her if he could sleep over. 

"Alright I guess we're having a sleep over than!" Harry cheers as he gets off the phone with his mom who was totally okay with it as long as Jay was and if he promised to be behave. 

Lottie tackles Harry onto the bed and they're both laughing when the door opens. 

"Hey Lottie I-" Louis stops mid sentence as he takes in the scene a bit disturbed at the sight, but he also reminds himself Harry is definitely gay well according to Daniel. 

"What's up?" Lottie pulls away from Harry to talk to Louis who's still standing at the door mouth a bit hung open. 

"Oh right I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie later with Eleanor and I?" He asks and Lottie tries her hardest to not roll her eyes and smiles. 

"Sure but Harry is sleeping over so could he join?" Louis is a bit taken back by Harry sleeping in the same room as his sister. 

"Yeah sure that's fine, meet you in the living room at ten then?" Lottie nods and Louis gives Harry a small smile before leaving, and Harry could die from all the smiles he's received today. 

"Well would you look at that I guess my plans are being put into action tonight." Lottie grins and starts looking through her closet. 

"What have I gotten myself into." Harry groans and throws himself on the bed as he realizes Lottie won't stop until Louis is truly his. He loves his best friend but he just knew this wouldn't end well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh shut up, you'll love what I picked out." Lottie says before pulling out small light pink booty shorts. Harry gasps and hopes his friend isn't on planning to do what he thinks she is. 

"Before you say anything hear me out! It's not even that bad you wear shorts like this to sleep anyway, and I'm positive they'll get my brothers attention." She pleads as she looks through her closet trying to find something else. 

"Are you talking about my boxers? Those aren't shorts their underwear for fucks sake." Harry almost laughs at how forward his friend was being, but was kinda considering wearing the shorts. What's the worst that could happen Louis looking at him in those short shorts and finding him attractive yeah that wasn't bad at all. 

"It's practically the same thing and the shorts have somewhat more coverage." She explains before she pulls out one of Harry's white T-shirt's probably from their last sleep over. 

"Was that from our last sleep over?" Lottie nods at the question before chucking it over at him. Harry was currently wearing skin tight black jeans, with a green hoodie that had a big logo of his favorite football team which were the packers. 

He pulls of his hoodie before slipping on the white T-shirt, but was a bit hesitant on slipping on the pink shorts.

Lottie notices and walks over to him to encourage him but Harry beats her to it as he starts slipping off his pants. 

The light pink shorts slip snuggly on his hips and his briefs don't peak out from underneath since he was wearing some short tight briefs. His long milky thighs were on full display with a bit of light hair and Harry felt pretty as he checked himself out in the mirror. 

Lottie was smiling proudly in the back watching the scene in front of her, and she couldn't help but feel fond for her best friend and she truly only wanted him to be happy. She hoped Louis would realize how good they could be together. She pulls out her pajamas which was a silky purple set with shorts, and a button up long sleeve. 

She changes on the spot since they're both comfortable with changing around each other. Harry is now realizing that Louis will be seeing him like this soon and he can't help but freak out a bit. Lottie than grabs her laptop deciding they could take some buzz feed quizzes to pass the time as it was only around eight thirty. 

It's two minutes to ten o'clock and their in the middle of a quiz to find out which Disney Princess they would be.

"I'm thinking you'll get Rapunzel I mean look at these locks you've started to grow." Lottie says as she touches Harry's hair and he laughs and rolls his eyes. 

He does end up getting Rapunzel and they're both laughing when Louis walks into the room. Harry quickly closes the laptop because how embarrassing would it be if Louis catch him taking quizzes to find out which Disney princess he would be.

"Hey the movie is all set up, if you guys want to come down now?" He says as he watches Harry shut the laptop quickly. He finds that a bit suspicious and Lottie gives Harry a look as well. 

"Yeah we're coming." Lottie says and stands up before walking towards the door. Harry takes his time, feeling really shy as he notices Louis is waiting for them both to walk out. 

Louis can't help but notice the younger boys legs and how thick and long they are. He didn't expect for Harry to be dressed this way but the light pink shorts contrast against his pale legs so nicely. He feels like touching them just to see if their as smooth as they look and suddenly he's noticing the back of him as well. 

Harry had already walked passed him so he now had a nice view of his ass. Louis quickly caught himself from staring but he couldn't help but think that it was a really nice ass. He then felt bad because he shouldn't be checking out his sisters friend, especially when he's got his girlfriend downstairs. 

Harry catches up to Lottie and she smirks at him noticing how her brothers eyes lingered on his legs. Harry was flustered because he also saw the way Louis looked at his legs and he felt like letting Louis do what ever he wanted to him. 

Louis is walking right behind them as they all walk near the living room. From here they can see Eleanor is already sitting on the couch scrolling through her phone, but she's also in her pajamas. Lottie stops walking which makes Harry stop and for Louis to bump into his back. 

Louis places his hand on Harry's hip to catch himself and they quickly apologize at the same time. They look at each other Harry's green eyes meeting Louis's blue ones which quickly leave to look over at Lottie who starts talking. 

"What the fuck is she spending the night as well?" She voices her thoughts immediately to Louis. Harry also wants to know and his heart almost aches as he hopes for the next words that come of Louis's mouth to be 'no she's not'. 

"Yeah she is, mum said it was fine as long as... you and Harry sleep in the living room with us?" He says almost mumbling the last part because he knows Lottie does not like her. 

"Well news flash we won't." She crosses her arms and Louis gives her look. Harry can't help but think he looks so cute in his flannel pants and his cotton grey shirt. 

"Lottie please! Mum said she doesn't trust her enough to let her stay in my room." Harry almost laughs because Jay is the sweetest women he knows, but she definitely is not a fan of Eleanor. 

"I'm not even asking for much you just have to sleep in the same room, Mum thinks we would do stuff which uh we won't with you in here... please Lottie, Harry you don't mind do you?" Louis continues and Harry cringes at the thought of louis and her having sex and it also makes him feel a bit jealous. 

"Not really." He says back because he's so whipped for him and he just wants him to be happy, even if it's not because of him. 

"Harry!" Lottie scolds and elbows him and he winces in pain. 

"Well since Harry said yes already then I guess I don't need you I'm sure Mum will be okay with it. Harry will just sleep here and you can just be a bad friend and leave him all alone and go to your room and sleep there." Louis tries to bribe Lottie but Harry knew it wouldn't work especially with that smirk on Louis's face. 

"Sounds like a plan." Is all she says before walking into the living room. Louis rolls his eyes and gives Harry a apologetic look before following Lottie into the room. 

Eleanor eyes Harry right away noticing the pink shorts. Her eyes widen and she speaks up, "Nice shorts Harry, where did you get them from Lottie?" She obviously with the intention to embarrass Harry. 

Unfortunately for her, Harry was moving past letting comments like that get to him. He smiled and said a quick thanks and she glared at him as she didn't get the reaction she craved. 

"What movie are we watching?" Lottie says in return completely ignoring Eleanor's question. Eleanor doesn't notice though as she keeps glaring at Harry. 

"The Nun." Louis says back and Harry cringes at the idea of them watching a horror movie, and not because he doesn't like horror movies because he did. It was because he knew horror movies were a great excuse for couples to cuddle up next to each other. 

Lottie realized it was as well and looked over at Harry with a look that said 'how annoying' she then proceeded to get up and walk into the kitchen. 

That left Louis and Harry alone, oh and Eleanor of course, but Harry had forgotten about her as he found himself staring at Louis as he scrolled through his phone. He quickly looked away when he felt Eleanor's eyes on him he looked over to see her eyes filled with disgust. 

Then almost like she knew what would crush Harry deeply she grabbed Louis's chin and locked eyes with him before pressing their lips together. Harry felt his heart break into a billion pieces as he watched Louis kiss back happily, he quickly got up and went over to the kitchen with Lottie, tears welling up in his eyes. 

Lottie was standing by the microwave waiting for the microwaveable popcorn to finish popping, her phone in her hand. She didn't notice the state Harry was in and he quickly rubbed harshly underneath his eyes, and convinced himself to not cry because he couldn't and wouldn't cry over a boy who doesn't even like him. 

"I've booked my hair appointment for tomorrow!" Lottie cheers and Harry smiles at her feeling excited for his friend. 

"So you're doing the pink hair dye then?" Harry asks back curiously and she nods. 

"Yes regardless of what Louis said, or what anyone says I really like it." Harry admired Lottie because she's so brave and didn't care what people thought about her. She's been like that ever since he's meet her and she even helped Harry have more confidence. 

"You're going to look really good." He says back before the microwave beeps and Lottie stands up from where she was leaning on the counter. 

"I know." She says with a smirk before grabbing the popcorn out of the microwave and pouring it into a bowl. 

"What do you wanna drink?" Although she already knows the answer she feels it's still polite to ask. 

"Water please." Harry says back and Lottie points to the waters in the fridge. 

"Could you please grab your water, and two sodas I can't really carry it." She says as she has gestures towards the popcorn bowls in both her hands. Harry knows that the other soda is for Louis which means Lottie didn't want him to grab something for Eleanor. 

Of course Harry doesn't like her but his mother raised him with manners. He rolls his eyes as he grabs two waters and two sodas before walking back into the living room. 

Luckily for Harry, Eleanor and Louis we're no longer sucking lips. The movie was about to be played and Lottie had a blanket set up for the both of them, but Louis had one for him and Eleanor as well. 

He sets the drinks down on the table and Louis smiles at him before speaking, "Thanks mate." and he grabs one of the soda cans. 

Harry feels flustered as he watches Louis drink the soda, finding himself questioning how someone can look that fucking good while doing nothing but drinking soda. 

The movie finally starts and Lottie already has her feet propped up on Harry's lap. Harry just tries to prepare himself to see the couple in front of them do couple stuff. 

-

The movie is halfway over when Eleanor jumps at a jump scare and curls into Louis, and Louis takes the bait as he wraps his arms around her. 

Harry tries to ignore it and decides he also wants to cuddle so he taps Lottie's leg. She looks over at him and stretches her arms out because she already knew what Harry wanted. Harry smiles happily liking that his friend remembers how much he likes being the little spoon, he presses into her side as she wraps her arms around him. 

It catches Louis and Eleanor's eyes as they both look over giving them a weird look. Lottie doesn't catch it as she's actually interested in the movie but, Harry does especially the look Louis gives them but he shrugs it off instead feeling warm and loved. 

Louis and Eleanor start making out towards the end of the movie and Harry feels a heavy ache in his heart. Lottie squeezes his arm like she was trying to say it's okay. 

Eleanor is climbing on top of Louis when Lottie feels like it's gone far enough and does something about it. She gags loudly and Harry laughs loudly at that which makes them pull apart. Louis looking a little embarrassed that he did that in front of his sister, while Eleanor just looks annoyed. 

When the movie finishes everyone is already quite tired. Louis stands up to grab extra pillows and blankets from his room. When he returns he makes Harry's bed first. Which is just putting a blanket and a few pillows on the floor, but Harry blushes because that might be the nicest thing Louis has ever done for him. 

"Thank you for doing this, I'm sorry Lottie is being stubborn." He says to Harry after he finishes making the bed. Harry just smiles at him with heart eyes.

Louis goes back to making a bed for Eleanor and him. When the beds are made Lottie kisses Harry on the cheek while he glares at her for leaving him. She wishes him a goodnight before ignoring her brother and walking upstairs to her room. 

"Goodnight Harry." Louis says a smile placed on his lips. Harry's knees almost give out, but he says it back a smile on his face as well. The only person not smiling is Eleanor who is glaring at Harry before putting her arm around Louis's shoulder, which catches Harry's eye. 

"Yeah sweet dreams Harry." She says with venom in her eyes. Harry just grimaces and doesn't reply instead he lays down in his bed. The floor is a bit hard for his back but Louis wanted this so he can't really complain. He can hear Louis whispering about something to Eleanor before the lights are being turned off and it's silent. 

It's silent for about ten minutes, Harry has just been trying to fall asleep before the sounds of lips smacking together is heard. Harry cringes so hard and wishes he wasn't so nice and didn't agree to stay here. He tries covering his ears but soon he could hear small moans coming from Louis. The sound of what was Eleanor jerking him off could be heard clearly and Harry nearly wept. 

"Louis are you serious?" An angry whisper could be heard from Eleanor after a couple minutes. A small snore from Louis came next, Harry could only make out that Louis had fallen asleep without returning the favor which is why Eleanor was angry. 

"Louis wake up!" Eleanor says again louder this time before scoffing and turning over to sleep. Harry tries not to laugh but he's still a bit wounded from having to listen to the previous actions. 

A few minutes later he's a woken by a small body being pressed next to his. He jolts up scared as shit before he realizes it's just Lottie. 

"Didn't think I would actually leave you alone did you?" She says snuggling up to Harry. He relaxes before laying back down facing towards her so he could respond. 

"Yeah I did." He really didn't expect Lottie to come back down. 

"I wouldn't, I just couldn't let Louis think he was getting what he wanted, and especially couldn't let that girl think that I like her." Even in the dark Harry could still see his friend rolling her eyes. 

"They did stuff." Harry says his voice filled with disgust after a few seconds of silence and Lottie gasps. 

"I'm so sorry H. I told you we should've gone up to my room, you know what let's go up to my room just so mom yells at him tomorrow!" Lottie doesn't even wait for a response before she's packing up her pillow and blanket. Harry doesn't want Louis to get in trouble, but he doesn't really have choice when Lottie pushes him off the blanket and pillow. 

They end up in Lottie's room both laying back down, trying to fall asleep. 

"Don't worry H, I've got big plans for us tomorrow and I'm sure Louis will see how perfect you are." Lottie kisses Harry's forehead after saying that and closes her eyes ready to sleep. 

Harry smiles to himself letting himself believe that and closes his eyes to sleep as well and hopefully to dream about Louis.

\--

"Lottie!" Louis screams outside of Lottie's door before he throws it open. Harry rubs his tired eyes as he wakes up from the commotion. Lottie does to and looks over at her angry looking brother. 

"What?" She yawns lazily and sits up in the bed Harry following her actions as well. 

"Did you really pull Harry up here with you? Just to get me in trouble?" Louis is still in his pajamas, hair a mess and to Harry he looks like a grumpy kitten. 

"Of course not why would I do that?" She smiles smugly and Louis scoffs. 

"Harry did she?" Louis focuses his attention onto Harry who's just been watching the two siblings argue back and forth. 

"I-" He gets interrupted by Lottie almost instantly. 

"Don't involve him! You know what you and Eleanor did I had to save him, that's so gross louis you're lucky I don't tell mum about that." Louis blushes profoundly and looks embarrassed to be exposed. 

"Yeah you're right that was wrong of us, I wasn't even planning on that happening. I'm sorry Harry I don't blame you for leaving. Anyway my punishment is to take you to your cheerleading practice from on now." Yeah Lottie was a cheerleader for the basketball team. She usually got a ride from her friend Jen. 

"Okay well then I have a practice tomorrow an hour after school so please be here, oh and Harry is coming to watch me so I hope you don't mind him riding along." Harry's eyes grow as wide as the earth as he stares at his friend. Harry was definitely not planning to go to cheerleading practice much less get to ride in Louis's car with Louis. 

"Alright. Breakfast is ready by the way mum told me to come wake you up." Lottie slips out of bed and so does Harry. 

Louis's eyes instantly roam over Harry's thighs because he had almost forgotten that Harry was wearing that. Who is he joking he definitely didn't forget but he's been trying to. 

He meets Harry's eyes that are extra bright and green and smiles at him before leaving the room. Harry feels faint as Louis leaves the room his smile only growing by the second, he grins from ear to ear. 

Lottie smiles contently to herself before they walk downstairs to join the rest of her family for breakfast. Eleanor is no longer there and the seat next to Louis is open so Lottie pushes Harry into the seat. 

Harry yelps as he lands hard in the seat. Louis looks at him in concern and asks him if he's okay which Harry just blushes and nods shyly. 

Lottie sits in front of them smiling at how well they look together. 

"So where did the rat go?" Lottie says before shoving a forkful of scrambled eggs in her mouth. 

"She had to go home." Louis replies not even bothered by Lottie calling Eleanor a rat. 

"Oh bummer, anyway who are you lads versing on Friday's basketball game?" She asks next while Harry just eats in silence listening to their conversation. 

" We're playing against the C-Hawks. Easy win, they totally got crushed last year. Are you cheerleading for that game?" They really did Harry remembers the whole school talked about it for quite some time. They lost 20-80 which was a bit embarrassing. 

"Yeah we are, Harry are you coming to the game?" Lottie asks next which makes Louis look over at him as well. 

"I'm not sure, I usually don't go to the games unless Niall asks me if I want to tag along with him." Niall was really the only other friend Harry had besides Lottie. 

They were mostly only school friends having a few classes here and there. Niall started messaging Harry on Facebook mostly just to ask if Lottie was single, but then they started messaging more often like for homework answers, or to hang out like going to the basketball games together. 

"Niall Horan?" Louis suddenly asks and oh yeah Niall and Louis don't really like each other. Which is crazy because they're both the nicest people Harry has met. It was mostly because Niall once said Louis could use some work on his shooting technique. Louis didn't take the criticism well, and since then has hated him. 

Niall also had a huge crush on Lottie and was being a bit obsessive with the pick up lines every time he saw her. Louis wouldn't have that so he made sure Niall would leave his little sister alone, by throwing him up against the wall fist near his face and made sure he understood to leave her alone.

Lottie rolls her eyes at his name as well and Harry just nods in confirmation cringing a bit for Niall. 

"You're friends with that wanker? All he's going to do is talk shit the whole time." Louis says maintaining eye contact with Harry who is in trace by his eyes.

"He um actually said you've gotten away better since freshman year and he never really bad mouths anything you do." Harry said back hoping to get Louis to forgive Niall. 

"Did he now? Probably just trying to kiss my ass now so I won't beat his ass." Louis responds and Jay instantly scolds him for his language. 

"Language Louis! The twins are around." She glares at him and he quickly apologizes giving her a innocent smile. 

The rest of breakfast is mostly Lottie trying to get Harry to talk to Louis, which works a bit. They talk about the math class their in together and Louis complains about being lost in that class, and Lottie kicks Harry when he doesn't offer to help him. 

Eventually Harry goes home and Louis actually waves goodbye to him with a smile on his face. Harry feels excited to see Louis tomorrow in school and because he was feeling like maybe Lottie's plans will work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> ily and more updates to come :)


	3. Chapter 3

It's Monday morning and Harry is laying in bed scrolling through his phone before he has to get up to get ready for school when Lottie calls him.

"Hey H! Louis is giving me a ride to school you want a lift?" She speaks into the phone as Harry is fixing his brown curls in the mirror.

"Uh I'll be fine taking the bus, I don't want him to go out of his way," Harry responds genuinely not wanting to bother Louis. The bus wasn't so bad but it wasn't fun either, all the loud annoying lower class made it that way.

"Okay, so we'll be there soon, be ready, bye!" Lottie says after and hangs up before Harry can protest.

Harry quickly brushes his teeth with his pink toothbrush. He changes into his outfit which was just a simple light blue hoodie and his black skinny jeans. He slips on his white sneakers before trying to grab a quick breakfast snack in. He's in the middle of eating a banana when a loud honk is heard outside.

He peeks outside to see Louis's white sleek car in his driveway. He throws the banana away and takes a deep breath before walking out there.

He walks up to the side door that leads to the back and jumps in to see Lottie sitting in the front next to Louis. The inside of Louis's car is matte black and it's so sleek and clean. Louis' scent immediately filled Harry's nostrils which makes Harry inhale deeply.

"Good morning!" Harry says cheerfully and both siblings say it back at the same time.

"So you lot excited for school?" Louis sarcastically asks them and they both groan in response.

"We've got that bloody math test today don't we Harry?" Louis asks next towards Harry and their eyes meet in the rearview mirror.

"I totally forgot about that!" He really did, considering he slept over at Lottie's and spent the rest of his weekend daydreaming about Louis.

"Same but I truly have no idea what's going on in that class." This is the second time Louis rants about being confused in math. Lottie whips her head subtly over at Harry hoping he'd do, what she was trying to tell him to do.

"I could like um help you if you need it...I understand what we're doing really well." Lottie smiles brightly as she takes in Louis's reaction which is a bit surprised.

"If you really don't mind, that would be awesome mate. If I don't get my grade up I'll be ineligible to play in the next basketball game." Louis rants and smiles at Harry.

"I don't mind at all, just tell me when you want to start and I'll be there." Lottie is so impressed with how smooth Harry is speaking and setting it all up by himself.

"How about this Thursday? My practice is cut short so I have some extra time." Louis asks and Harry quickly agrees.

They arrive at school soon after that and Lottie jumps out quickly going over to Harry's side. She gives him a high five which Louis sees and is confused about, but ignores it.

"Alright well, I'm off to class... Harry do you need a ride back home?" Louis almost leaves after his first sentence but lingers back before turning around to ask Harry that question.

Harry can't even breath with how Louis has his full attention on him so Lottie quickly speaks up, "Yeah he does."

"Okay see you after school then mate." He nods his head at Harry a smug smile on his face, almost like he's trying not to laugh at Harry's beet red face.

All Harry can do is send him a small wave goodbye with a grin on his face."Holy fuck, Lottie your brother is so hot." Harry says dreamily after Louis and his lovely backside are out of his view.

"Ew, but I can't believe you are going to tutor him! He's going to see how great you are." Lottie praises Harry as he starts to daydream about being alone with Louis.

"I love your hair!" He breaks himself out of his daydreaming as he notices Lottie has actually gone to dye her hair pink. 

"Really? I was kinda having mixed feelings but I'm starting to love it." She runs her hands through her soft colored pink hair. 

Lottie was a beautiful girl of course she was, she looked similar to Louis with bigger blue eyes, high cheekbones, and small features. If Harry was straight he would definitely be pining over Lottie and not Louis.

She was dressed in a black skirt with a cropped sweater. Harry wraps his arm around her shoulder protectively as they walk into school, and the pervy guys who hang out by the entrance are trying to get close to her.

He knows Lottie could easily defend her self but he wouldn't risk those creepy guys getting her hands on her. She glares at them, as one of the guys' wolf whistles at her. Maybe Harry would be a bit more threating to them if they didn't know he wasn't her boyfriend; because he's gay.

"See you later babes." Lottie says as they reach Harry's first class which was English. Harry waved goodbye and as she ran off to class.

English was boring and so were the rest of his classes until he gets to math. Harry might only just think math is great because he gets to see Louis.He doesn't know how he even pays attention to the teacher because he sits a couple of seats behind Louis. 

Louis who is constantly doing something else other than actually paying attention.He walks into class taking his seat and everyone is mostly already there including Louis and his friends. Daniel looks over at Harry as he sits down at his desk, he instantly walks over to his desk.

"Hey, Harry." He smirks and Harry can't deny that Daniel is one good looking boy, but that doesn't stop his heart from chasing someone else.

"Hi." Harry chews on his bottom cherry colored lip as he watches Louis who looks over at them before quickly looking away. He looks so good with his soft brown hair swept to the side and he's laughing at something his friend said."... so what do you say?" 

Harry tunes back into their conversation and feels bad that he didn't hear a word Daniel said."I'm so sorry...what did you say I just got a little distracted." Daniel just coos at Harry not even a little mad that he didn't pay attention to him at all. 

"I said I would really love to get to know you, so I was thinking maybe we could hang out this weekend?" Harry feels like he's under pressure with the way Daniel is looking at him with his brown eyes. 

Thankfully for Harry, the teacher is suddenly demanding for everyone to be quiet and to be sitting in their seats.

"We can talk about it after class." Daniel says before walking away and Harry gives him a forced small smile.

When Daniel returns to his seat he whispers something to Louis and they quickly glance back at Harry. Louis looks back at Daniel his eyebrows furrowed together and says something to him that makes Daniel roll his eyes.

Harry wonders what the hell happen but the two friends continue the class talking like normal, so he guesses it couldn't be anything bad probably just some banter.

When class was over Harry was trying to hurry and run out of there before Daniel could talk to him. Of course, he didn't make it as Daniel practically ran over to him before he could leave.

"So have you thought about it?" Daniel asks him and Harry wishes he could disappear. He knows he's about to guilt trip himself into saying yes because he'll feel bad if he says no. Besides maybe this will help him get over his big crush on Louis. 

"I-" Harry starts but is instantly cut off by the older boy who neither of them noticed was still in the room. 

"Hey Harry, are you ready to go?" Louis asks clearly not noticing the private moment that was happening between the two, or he chose to not care. 

"I...um yeah I am." Harry felt conflicted as Daniel gave him puppy eyes but he couldn't leave Louis hanging. 

"Sorry can we talk about this some other time?" Harry quickly asked Daniel who smiles at him and Louis looks between them suspiciously.

"Yeah see you around then." Daniel takes Harry by surprise as he wraps his arms quickly around him, before walking off with one last nod towards Louis. 

"Woah hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Louis says looking a bit shocked and Harry pouts because he probably thinks he's got something going on with Daniel. When he really wished he had something going on with him instead. 

"No, we were just talking nothing that important." Harry shrugs and begins to walk out of the classroom Louis right behind him. 

"Well sure looked important, are you two a thing?" They walked in sync together and Harry didn't know why Louis was suddenly interested in his love life. He most likely was just trying to get some in tell for Daniel. 

"Do you think he's a good guy?" Harry was surprised to see Louis hesitate before speaking. They both slowed down in the hallway which was practically empty as everyone rushed home.

"If I'm being quite honest... he's not really boyfriend material. He's more into causal sex than into meaningful relationships, not that I'm judging him because hey people can do whatever they want." Harry's heart was full as he fell in lo- like again because Louis was so nice. He smiled at Louis about to praise him for being such a good person.

"Louis!" A high pitched squeal made its way through the hallway, and Harry mentally screamed as he recognized that voice. 

"Met me at my car? I'll be there soon." Louis whispered to Harry. Harry felt a bit like a dirty secret, but also a bit aroused at the low demanding tone Louis used with him. 

Before Harry walked away he watched as Eleanor threw herself onto Louis. She kissed him roughly before pulling away and sending a hard glare towards Harry. Harry just rolled his eyes before walking out to the parking lot and finding Lottie. The girl was staring down at her phone as she texted away right by Louis's car. 

"H!" She yelled happily as she noticed his presence and then hugged Harry hard. 

"Where's louis?" She asked after releasing him and noticing that Louis was not behind him. 

"I'll let you guess." Harry gave her a pout and she understood. 

"Gross, at least you'll be alone with Louis when you two have to stay for my cheer practice. You don't mind coming over and then going to the practice do you?" Lottie checks with him because although she always gets ahead of her self, she wants to make sure Harry is comfortable with it. 

"Yeah I've already let my mom know as well." Just as Harry responds Louis approaches the car. 

"We ready to go then?" He asks the younger two and they both agree before getting into the car and seating in the same seats as before. 

"Actually Harry is coming over because he's coming to my cheer practice to give you some company." Lottie informs Louis as he drives out of the school parking lot. 

"I was planning on just staying alone in the car but some company would be way better." Louis smiles at Harry the rear view mirror. Harry bites his lip to contain his smile from spreading so wide it could break his face.   
\--

"Just talk about like sports, or music and stuff but don't be awkward and try to get to know him!" Lottie had said to Harry before they had left the house to take Lottie to her cheer practice. 

Now currently both of the boys we're sitting at the top of the bleachers watching the girls below start cheer practice. Louis had been making small talk all the way here but suddenly now he was quiet. Harry realized he would have to be the one to make small talk. 

"Hi Harry!" Kim yelled out and waved furiously as she noticed Harry at the top of the bleachers. Kim was in the grade below Lottie and Harry, and she had an obvious attraction towards Harry. Harry thought everyone knew he was gay but it seemed that no one bothered to tell her. She was cute and small with blonde hair and green eyes but of course that wouldn't change Harry's sexuality. 

Harry just waved back he felt flattered that she was attractive to him, but he also felt bad because she was wasting her time. 

"Someone's got a crush." Louis blurted out next to him having watched the whole interaction. Harry just blushed as Kim kept her eyes on him.

"Don't you have basketball practice today?" Harry asked trying to start up a conversation but also to ignore Kim and her lingering eyes. 

"Nah, we practiced this morning because the girls needed the gym to practice today. What about you are you in any sport or club?" Louis asked seeming actually interested about Harry's life. 

"No I used to be in choir but I felt less experienced than everyone else, because they all had choir experience. So I quit and nothing else has really caught my eye." Harry remembers his choir teacher being sad that he was quitting because she thought he had an amazing voice. She even went as far as saying she believes he could be a famous singer. 

Of course everyone else in choir was jealous of his voice not that Harry knew, but they were, and they all played a role in making him feel less than. 

"Well I'm sure you have a great voice! You shouldn't have given up because you didn't have experience, if it was actually something you liked to do. I joined basketball with no experience either, but I really liked the sport so I kept practicing." Louis was a an angel in Harry's eyes. 

"Well you're really good at basketball." Is all Harry could reply with. 

"Thanks mate, you've seen me play then?" Louis's eyes had not left the side profile of Harry; who couldn't keep eye contact and was trying to pretend he was watching the girls cheer. 

"Yeah I've watched a few games with Niall. You're amazing... the whole team is really great over all." Harry quickly added to try to cover up his praise. Louis caught onto it and his cheeks turned a little pink but he chose to spear the younger boy from humiliation. 

"Louis!" A high pitched scream made it's way up towards both of the boys. They both turned to look towards the person who was waving at them. 

Harry has seen her around before he thinks maybe her name is Lauren or Laura he's not quite sure. He's seen her around Eleanor as the two of them are always around Louis. 

Louis waved back a small smile on his face and the girl blushed a deep red. Which to Harry was odd but he ignored it for now. 

"So what's your favorite album of all time?" Louis asked and Harry was determined to get to know Louis better.

-

Cheer practice was over as Lottie walked up to the two boys who hadn't stopped talking since they started talking about music. 

"Hey guys... cheer is over." Lottie spoke up but it's like the boys were in there own little world were only they exist because they completely ignored her. 

Harry then honked out a loud laugh that echoed off the walls and he quickly covered his mouth. Louis felt something quit like proudness fill his chest when he made him laugh that hard. 

"Oh hey Lots, is practice over?" Harry asked as he finally noticed Lottie standing next to them. He and Louis had been having the best conversations. Harry thought Louis was the funniest person he's ever met. 

"Yeah it is, are you two ready to go?" She asked and they both nodded and got up to leave. 

As they were leaving Kim ran over to them making them stop walking. "Harry are you leaving?" She asked her hand casually now sliding onto his bicep, and it took everything in Harry to not roll his eyes. 

"Um yeah I am." He replied and hoped she would let him leave. 

"Well I'm glad you were here to show support, it means a lot. I want you to have this don't look at it until I'm gone please." She pushed a purple colored note into his hands before kissing his cheek and running away. 

Harry looked over at Lottie and Louis who were trying not to laugh. 

"Hey Lottie!" Ellie; Lottie's friend waved her over and Lottie ran over to her.

"We're all going down to Hansel's her mom is making her iconic cupcakes to celebrate our new season. Do you wanna come, I could give you a ride?" Lottie looked over at Louis and Harry before immediately agreeing. She figured it would give Harry some more alone time with Louis.

"I'll be back, let me just go let my brother know." She ran back to Harry and Louis who were once again talking. 

"Hey so I'm going over to Hansel's house because her mom made us treats. You don't mind me going me going right?" Harry gave Lottie a look that said what the fuck Lottie. She just gave him a big smile in return. 

"Yeah it's fine as long as you call mum and tell her. Do you need me to pick you up?" Louis was basically Lottie's second parent which is why she asked him for partial permission. 

"Nope Ellie's got it but please take Harry home. Bye Harry!" She hugged Harry good bye and wished him luck. Harry was a bit thankful for his friend because he realized this is what he asked for. She was only trying to help Harry have some one on one time with his crush. 

Harry opened Kim's note which read:

If you ever want to have some fun ;) or just need someone to talk to :) I'm here   
Kim xoxo   
***-***-*****

Harry had to cringe and Louis read it along with him. Louis didn't comment on it as he looked away and Harry just decided to put it away. 

"Alright Harold let's get moving." Louis said as Lottie was already leaving with Ellie. 

"Harold?" Harry snorted and felt instantly embarrassed but Louis just laughed. 

The ride to Harry's house was just a continued conversation about their interest. Harry has learned he has a lot in common with Louis like their love for the Arctic Monkeys and Oasis. They both even attended the Post Malone concert last year without knowing. 

They were near Harry's house when it got a bit awkward. 

"Oh you've got something right there." Louis without thinking immediately licked his thumb and tried washing off the red lipstick smudge on Harry's cheek. 

He only realized it was a bit domestic after Harry stared at him in awe. His pupils were blown and his pink lips parted. Harry quickly tried to recover by pulling open the car mirror. He looked at his cheek to see only a bit red lipstick left probably from when Kim kissed him. 

Harry didn't know how to react and Louis seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Which he was as he kept wondering why in the world he just did that. He only stared straight ahead as he drove, and the music only got louder as Louis turned the volume up to drown out the awkward silence. 

"So... thanks for the ride and see you tomorrow." Harry quickly spoke as they reached his house. 

Louis just smiled and mumbled out a quick, "No problem." 

Harry gave Louis one last glance hoping he'd met his eyes but Louis wouldn't budge as he looked everywhere but Harry. He hoped out of the car and quickly went inside the house. 

Louis stared at the younger boy as he walked inside his house and wondered why he suddenly found him so attractive. He was literally only with him for a few hours. He shook himself off and drove home only to find Eleanor waiting inside his room. 

-

Harry sighed as he entered his room he wished Louis felt the same way he did. He kissed his mom and sister good night and texted Lottie about what happened with Louis. He than showered and decided to call it a night. He was in bed about to fall asleep when his phone pinged. It was a notification from Instagram that made his eyes pop out of his eye sockets.

louist91 has requested to follow you. 

To say Harry almost screamed was an understatement and he almost threw his phone across the room. His smile was probably touching his ears and his body felt warm. He tried not to accept it in a instant because he couldn't seem desperate. 

That's why he set a timer for exactly one hour before he finally accepted it and followed him back, which was also on private. So Louis would have to accept his follow back in order for Harry to finally see the pictures he's been waiting forever to see. 

He's been on Louis's page before he went private and it was absolute heaven. He only had about ten picture up but most of them were selfies of him. Harry could die in peace right now and he closed his eyes trying to will himself back to sleep, and he hoped that in the morning he would be able to see some new fresh pictures of Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just trying to give you all a feel what this book is like, lmk if I should continue to upload it x


	4. Chapter 4

The two boys had been serious for about an hour before Louis started making Harry laugh so hard his stomach was aching. 

"Louis stop I can't breathe." Harry was saying in between his breathless laugh as he tried to gain oxygen back into his lungs. 

"You should've seen his face!" Louis thought Harry's laugh was contagious as he giggled along. 

"Okay, no more jokes Louis we need to finish this." Harry said and pointed to the last math problem they were working on before Louis started telling a funny story. 

"Can we take a break? We've been going at it for about an hour." Harry tried to not take that sentence out of its context but he might need to be bathed in holy water. 

"I guess a break won't hurt anyone." Harry agreed and Louis cheered and threw himself onto his bed. He stretched his arms out which made his shirt roll up exposing his midriff. His skin looked so smooth and tan and maybe Harry wanted to touch it. 

"So I saw Daniel talking to you again." Louis commented mindlessly, as he laid in his bed his arms now on top of his stomach, and his eyes trained on the white ceiling. 

"Yeah, he just wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with him today... but you know I couldn't since I had plans with you." Louis shifted a little on his bed. 

"What? I'm sorry you should've just told me I would've rescheduled with you." Louis only felt sort of bad that he had ruined their plans if he was being honest with himself. 

"It wouldn't be fair because I made plans with you beforehand, and besides I wasn't really in the mood to go on a date." Harry shrugs and taps his pencil on the desk. 

"Well, how about I make up it to you by buying you some lunch, are you hungry?" Louis sits up on his bed to ask Harry that. 

"You don't have to." Harry tries to argue, but Louis just shakes his head and begins to put on a black Adidas hoodie that was thrown on top of his bed. 

"No no up we go Harold, time for some food." Louis says as he gets out of his bed and motions with his hand for Harry to get up. 

Harry stands up and follows Louis out of the room. They pass by Lottie again but now she was fast asleep on the couch. 

"What do you want to eat?" Louis asks Harry who is buckling his seat in. Harry feels pressured so he goes with the basic, "Whatever you want." 

Louis groans, "Not you too, I swear every time I'm out with Lottie she can never make up her mind. I thought it was a girl thing but Eleanor is always choosing where to go." 

Harry smiles thinking of a perfect response. "She always chooses?" Louis nods, "Well then I think it's time you pick where we go. I don't want to force you into going to a place you don't want to be at." 

"Yeah, she does that a lot. Let's go to McDonald's! I haven't had a proper Big Mac in almost a year since Eleanor hates anything that isn't a salad." Harry rolls his eyes as he thinks about how his poor Louis has to go wherever that girl forces him to go. 

-

They arrive at McDonald's and order their food before sitting in a booth. Louis insisted he pays since Harry is already tutoring him and won't even let Louis pay him in return. 

Harry was munching on his Big Mac and Louis let out what sounded like a moan. Harry's cock definitely took interest in that sound. 

"This is so good!" Louis moaned again and Harry just smiled at him trying to calm himself down because he would not get hard inside a McDonald's. 

"I've missed this so much. Thank you, Harold, for allowing me to eat junk food." Louis says sincerely and Harry just laughs.

"So Harry tell me about you." Louis says next as he sips on his soda. 

"Well like, what do you want to know?" Harry says back as he picks at his fries. 

"Just like about you? you know things you like to do and stuff. I feel like you know a bit more about me, then I do about you since you're friends with Lottie." Harry does know way more about Louis then he would ever admit. 

"Well I like to listen to music, take pictures, and sometimes I like to bake stuff. I have an older sister; Gemma and she's only a year older than you. I have a pet dog and cat, my dog is a small Yorkie, and his name is Robert, please don't make fun of me I named him when I was ten. My cats' name is Evie and she's the sweetest she'll literally climb onto your lap and just purr while you pet her." Harry couldn't tell but Louis was fonding and he didn't understand why he just found Harry so endearing. 

"Robert? Are you serious Harry, what a poor dog. I'll give you credit for Evie since I kinda get it. Now let me see your playlist to see if I validate your taste in music." Harry slides his phone over to Louis and he stares at the home screen which is the cutest picture of Harry. 

Lottie is also in the picture but Louis doesn't really notice because Harry is right next to her full set of teeth on display as he smiles so big, his green eyes are shining bright, and his chocolate curls frame his face, and it's just so cute. 

Louis quickly opens Spotify to ignore staring any longer. He slides over to the playlist tabs and there are about five playlists. One is named 'songs about him' which catches Louis's interest immediately. 

He clicks on it and scrolls down the list most of them are cheesy love songs that he's heard before. He thinks that Harry must really be in love with someone and speaks his thoughts out loud. 

"Someone has a crush." Is all he says and smirks at Harry, and Harry blushes instantly knowing he found the playlist he made about Louis.

Louis clicks onto the next playlist which is named, 'daily' and it's full of songs Louis feels like he listens to almost every day. Louis feels proud as he sees that Harry even listens to Oasis and the Arctic Monkeys. 

"It's settled you have TASTE." Louis says proudly and Harry grins his ego boosting because Louis Tomlinson told him he had taste in music. 

Louis eventually gives Harry his phone back, but not before creating his own new playlist of songs he wants Harry to listen to. He even made Harry pinky promise he would listen to them and let him know his thoughts. Which lead to Louis typing his phone number into Harry's phone and yeah Harry almost died instantly. 

Harry was laughing his head off as they continued talking about everything and anything. Louis felt like he and Harry were going to be good friends because Harry was funny and also laughed at all his jokes. 

Harry's stomach was in pain as he tried to stop laughing. People kept giving them dirty stares because Harry had a loud laugh, but it only encouraged Louis to make him laugh. Louis's face hurt from smiling as he watched Harry try to stifle his loud laughs. 

"It's already nine!" Harry gasps as he looked at his phone and then peeked outside the window nearby to see that it indeed was now dark compared to when they arrived during daylight. 

"Fuck, I didn't even notice." Louis says equally as surprised he definitely was lost in Harry and his conversations. 

"I guess we should get going." Louis sighs suddenly dreading leaving such a happy place. He stands and throws away his and Harry's trash and they walk out to Louis's car. 

"Should I take you home then?" Louis asks Harry and he nods, although he wanted to stay with Louis forever. 

Louis seems to remember where Harry lives which makes Harry smile even though it's such a small detail. 

"So do you play any sports?" Louis randomly asks trying to make conversation Harry assumes. 

"No not really, I mean I play golf with Niall sometimes but this pretty much it." Louis thinks about that Irish bastard. 

"You're still coming to my game right?" Louis asks with hopeful eyes and Harry's stomach erupts with butterflies as he nods yes.

"Good, maybe you can be my good luck charm we haven't won a game since our last home game which was two games ago." Harry knows what game he's talking about because he was there in the stands cheering and clapping whenever Louis would score.

"Yeah maybe." Harry smiles to himself then he remembers something, "Shit! I forgot my backpack in your room." He pouts as he remembers the forgotten backpack that was left on Louis's desk. 

"Oh fuck, well how about I pick you up tomorrow for school and I'll bring it with." Louis compromises and Harry feels like he is in literal heaven because Louis is an angel. 

"Yeah, that would be great thank you so much, Louis." They reach Harry's house as he speaks. 

"No problem mate, and again thank you for being patient with me I know I suck at math but I did learn a lot today so thank you." Louis says genuinely and Harry almost blushes with how kind Louis is being. 

"Hey you don't suck, you just need a little more help because you're really smart Louis, you just need to stop being insecure about you're abilities in math and push yourself to try harder and you'll be right on track. I mean it when I say you're smart Louis." Their eyes are locked and Louis's heart is doing a weird thing we're it's beating a bit faster from Harry's intense stare and kind words. 

Louis catches himself staring down at Harry's pink soft lips and licks his lips thinking about how nice it would be to just have those lips against his. He coughs loudly breaking whatever trance they're both in and thanks Harry. 

"Thank you, Harry, that means a lot. I'll see you tomorrow then right?" He asks Harry and Harry nods before waving goodbye and slipping out of Louis's car. 

Harry practically runs inside his house and slumps against the door. He feels out of breathe because he swore he saw Louis look at his lips with a twinkle in his eye. He thinks maybe he's being delusional but maybe Louis really is starting to see Harry for more than just Lottie's friend. 

He smiles as he lays in bed later getting ready to see Louis again in less than eight hours. He texts Lottie before falling asleep. 

To Lots: 

Guess what? Plans in motion... maybe?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's alarm clock didn't even get a chance to make a single peep because Harry was up and ready before it went off and was quickly able to turn it off. He was basically bouncing off the walls with excitement because Louis his crush was going to pick him up this morning. 

He worked extra hard on getting his hair to look good and curly. He sprayed himself with good smelling perfume and even made sure all his nails were still painted and not chipped. The day he decided to paint his nails was the best day of his life. His nails were painted a soft blue color at the moment, and maybe it's because Louis has blue eyes, or maybe he just likes the color blue. 

From Lots:  
I'm feeling way better so guess you'll be seeing me at school x 

Harry felt like it was going to be a good day there was no way this day could be ruined he wouldn't allow it. 

He stood patiently at his door waiting for Louis to come to pick him up while eating a banana. Louis finally shows up right when he's thrown his banana peel away. 

He walks out and smiles at Louis who is slightly smiling at him, then his eye catches onto who is sitting in the passenger seat. 

Maybe his day could be ruined. 

Harry gets into the backseat of the car where Lottie is also sitting, and she also doesn't look very happy with the situation. 

"Good morning everyone." Harry says in his best happy fake cheery attitude. 

"Morning, your backpack is in the trunk by the way," Louis speaks up first as he meets Harry's eyes in the rearview mirror. His blue eyes look a little tired and his fringe is sitting on his forehead, and Harry almost coos because he looks so cuddly and soft.

"Morning!" Eleanor says next from the passenger seat and turns to give Harry what he assumes is a fake smile. 

Harry accidentally watches the exact moment when Eleanor laces her hand with Louis' which was near the shift gear of the car. Louis doesn't seem to mind as he just lets his hand be grabbed. 

Lottie rolls her eyes next to him and whispers into his ear, "Apparently, she needed a ride to school today, but I think it's because Louis told her about how we were going to pick you up." 

Harry furrows his eyebrows as he wonders why would Eleanor care about that. He just shrugs it off and Lottie lays her head on his shoulder as she yawns.

"Did you not get much sleep?" He whispers and he doesn't really know why he's whispering, but it catches Louis's attention it seems because he's staring Harry down in the rearview mirror again. 

"No, I had plenty of sleep the whole day so by nighttime I wasn't tired." She pouts her bottom lip jutting out and Harry pokes at it with his finger, which makes her swat at him hitting his chest. Harry giggles and looks up in time to see Louis looking away with furrowed eyebrows his eyes now dead set on the road. 

When they finally arrive at school Harry has to wake Lottie up. 

"Lottie, are you seriously sleeping? It was a ten-minute car ride." Harry says as he shakes Lottie awake which makes her groan out in protest. 

"I don't wanna go and you can't make me." She says as she digs her face into Harry's chest and cuddles him closer. Louis and Eleanor who were watching from the front don't say anything, expect Eleanor has this look in her eyes like she's about to say something, and Louis just has a blank face. 

"Awe you two are so cute." Is what she eventually says and pretends to coo at them, "Don't you think so Louis?" She turns towards Louis as she asks the question like if she wanted to see his exact reaction. 

"Piss off." Lottie says grumpily before Louis can say anything and she quickly gets out of the car after she says it. Eleanor gasps her mouth wide open as if she just had been told the biggest insult in the world. Harry has to hold back his laugh and it seems Louis has the same struggle as they met each other's eyes. 

"I'm sorry, she's just tired." Is all Harry says before he gets out of the car quickly but not fast enough to not hear Eleanor say, "Louis! Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" 

Harry snorts as he follows Lottie towards the entrance of the school. "You pissed her off." Harry giggles into Lottie's ear and Lottie smirks. 

"She has been pissing me off all morning and I'm not in the mood to put up with her." Lottie says with a frown on her face. 

"Okay give it up, what's going on? I know she isn't the one making you this upset." Harry pulls Lottie into the corner wall by the entrance of the school. 

"Mike basically broke up with me for another girl and probably also cheated on me." Lottie says her face showing nothing but sadness. 

"What happened?" Harry asks as Louis and Eleanor walk by hand in hand. They both don't seem to notice them as they walk inside. 

"He told me that things weren't working out and that he didn't want to continue talking to me in any way that wasn't as friends. Then later that night Kayla, you know the senior from the soccer team, she posted a picture of them together covered in hearts with a date from a week ago. A date that happened while we were still together." Harry is not an angry person but he definitely is a protective person which is why he was so angry at the moment. 

"He's a proper dick, do you want me to punch him, Lottie? I will if you want me to just say the word and I will, I don't care if I get suspended no gets to hurt you and get away with it." Lottie is about to speak when someone speaks up next to them startling them both. 

"Why are you two still out here the bell is going to ring soon?" Louis asks both of them and then notices Lottie has tears coming down her face. 

"What the fuck is going on?" He asks now more alert and gets closer to Lottie pulling her into a hug protectively away from the world. 

"Nothing can we just go back home I can't do school today, please Louis?" Lottie pleads and wipes her eyes harshly. Louis doesn't even hesitate and nods pulling her along to the car. 

"Harry, maybe you should stay you might get in trouble." Louis says to Harry as he notices he was following them. 

"No, I want Harry to come with I need both my brother and my best friend right now." Lottie speaks up pulling Harry's hand into her hand and pulling him closer. 

Louis just nods and the three of them walk back to his car. Lottie pushes Harry to the front passenger seat as she gets in the back and lays down across all the seats depressingly. 

Harry is sitting in the passenger seat as Louis gets into his seat. They share a worried look as Lottie groans in frustration and probably sadness. 

"Where do you want to go Lots?" Louis asks his sister and she replies with a fast, "I wanna go home and cry." 

Louis looks over at Harry with the same worried look and Harry speaks up. "Come on Lottie, anywhere else? I'm sure Louis won't mind and I'll even buy you food." 

"Yeah what about the mall? I'll buy you anything you want I know you love shopping." Louis says in a persuasive tone and Lottie finally agrees with a small barely audible okay leaving her mouth. 

-

They end up at the mall inside of forever 21 where Lottie was in trance as she looked at the widespread of different clothes. She left Louis and Harry alone and Harry doesn't even know if she noticed or if she did it intentionally. 

"So...are you finally going to tell me what's going on with my sister?" Louis asks Harry as they stroll around the store together and are currently stuck looking at sunglasses. 

"What if Lottie gets upset that I told you...maybe you should wait for her to tell you?" Harry says unsure if Lottie wants Louis to know because he knows how protective Louis is about anyone he loves. 

"Harry please just tell me, don't sweat it Lottie could never be upset with you. I promise she won't be upset with you and if she does I'll talk to her." Louis is using his puppy eyes and he looks so concerned that Harry gives in. 

"Okay... I'm not sure if you know Lottie was dating some boy named Mike for almost five months, and Lottie was so in love with this boy I mean she constantly talked about him. She was even thinking about introducing him to you and the rest of your family just last week, but then today she told me he broke up with her and she found out he cheated on her." Louis's whole body fills with rage because his little sister was a victim of some cheating scum. 

"You said his name was Mike? I'm going to find him and hurt him." Louis muttered irritated that someone had the heart to hurt his sweet baby sister like this. 

"Louis, please calm down... I know punching him in the face seems like the best idea right now, but we can't Lottie doesn't want us to and it's not worth it." Harry hadn't even realized he had both of his hands on Louis's shoulders as he talked to him. He could feel the way Louis's shoulders become less tense right under his hands like he was no longer minutes away from punching the nearest thing near him. 

"Yeah you're right it's not worth it. We just have to focus on Lottie and making sure she's okay." Louis says through a deep breath and Harry nods a smile on his face as he agrees with him. 

_

They spend the next hour shopping with Lottie and trying to make her smile. Which seems to be working as Lottie is starting to lighten up, like when they were inside some some random shop and she throws a pair of panties at Harry and suggests he buys them with a wink. 

Louis was standing right next to him when it happened and his eyes went wide and his eyebrows flew up to his hairline. Harry didn' even notice Louis's reaction as he was to busy on being embarrassed as he put the small black underwear back where they belonged and scolded Lottie. 

Harry had been experimenting with "female" clothes because he liked how it made him feel, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to show the world that part of him. 

They left the mall after they ate Chinese food in the food court. Lottie seemed to be in a better mood because she's been distracted with shopping. They reach the Tomlinson's house and Lottie begs them to watch a movie with her. 

That's where they are now all sat on the brown colored couch, in the living room, in front of the plasma tv watching a movie. Louis was sitting on one end of the couch and Harry on the other leaving Lottie in the middle between them. 

They were both cuddling her trying to make her feel loved. Harry was so happy as Louis's hand was under his head, because Louis had his arm slung around Lottie's shoulder. Lottie had pulled Harry to lay on her shoulder and Louis didn't flinch nor pulled away when Harry did as he was told and laid his head gently on her shoulder next to Louis's hand. 

Lottie starts crying again at the end of the movie and Harry and Louis are both consoling her and rubbing her back as she sobs. 

She eventually falls asleep her head resting on Harry's shoulder now. 

"She asleep?" Louis asks as he pulls out his phone having forgotten about it all day. His phone was spammed with texts from Eleanor asking about his whereabouts, Louis just slides his phone back into his pocket. 

"Yeah, she is." Harry whispers trying not to wake the sleeping girl. Louis pulls her softly off of Harry's shoulder and Lottie groans but gets comfortable as Louis lays her head down on the spot of the couch where he was sitting before.

"You up to play eat some chips and play some FIFA?" Louis asks Harry as it was silent between for a few minutes but it was a peaceful silence as they no longer had to watch Lottie cry. 

"You have a console?" Harry has never seen any type of gaming console in Lottie's house, he figured Louis liked real-life sports better than video games. 

"Yeah it's in my room, c' mon I'll grab the crisps on the way there!" Louis tried using American words but he lived in Doncaster for most of his life. Harry loved when his accent became so thick and visible on certain words, Louis never failed to turn him into a puddle of putty. 

The boys are soon enough playing Fifa in Louis's room. Harry wondered how he never noticed the tv that was in the corner of Louis's room along with his play station. 

"Harry, are you even trying? you're losing five to zero right now mate." Louis chuckled and Harry groaned he wasn't too bad at FIFA but Louis was really good at FIFA. 

"I'm actually really trying right now." Harry pouted but then cheered as he scored a goal. Harry thinks maybe Louis was going easy on him as he scored goal after goal until the boys were tied. 

"Winner owes the other... Mcdonald's? is that good?" Louis asks Harry obviously having to turn it into a real competition where there's a prize because Louis was really competitive. 

"Deal! You should be scared Louis I think I've got the hang of this." Harry brags as he slide tackles and steals the ball from the player Louis is playing as. 

Harry ends up scoring and cheering loudly. He jumps off the bed and jumps up and down with an obnoxious yell of, "I won and you lost and now you owe me Mcdonald's!" towards Louis. 

Louis rolls his eyes but there's a smile on his face. "Alright, I'll get you Mcdonald's some other time right now let's play another round?" Harry agrees and they play round after round until they get bored. 

It's already four in the afternoon when they stop playing which means school ended around two hours ago. 

"Hey watch this video." Louis says to Harry his phone in his hand. Louis was laid back on his bed scrolling through twitter when he stumbled across a funny video and bursted out laughing. Harry felt his cheeks burn as Louis gestured for him to lay next to him to watch the video. 

Harry laid down next to him but tried to keep a good amount of distance between them, he didn't want to make Louis uncomfortable. Louis was definitely not uncomfortable by the way he got closer to Harry himself and showed him the video his arm resting on Harry's chest. 

Harry couldn't even focus on the video with the way he felt having Louis this close to him, his arm resting on his chest, and his face was so close he could probably count every individual eyelash on his eyes. 

He did watch the video eventually and he laughed loudly just like Louis had. That's how they ended up in bed together just watching dumb vines and funny twitter videos. 

Harry's heart was so full from having Louis laugh loudly right next to him. The constant jokes between them, the nice conversations they were having, everything was flowing so nicely. Harry could get use to this he never wanted to leave this moment. 

Louis was wondering why he never really spoke to Harry before last week. He was such a good lad to be around he felt so free around him, like he could be entirely himself and all Harry would do is smile and accept him. 

Harry was giggling from a joke Louis had just made when the door swung open. 

"What the fuck?" Eleanor said as he walked into the room looking at the boys in disgust. Her eyes were more on Harry than Louis she looked about ready to kill Harry through her eyes. 

"Eleanor, what are you doing here?" Louis said quickly sitting up as he knows he was in for an earful. He wasn't trying to ignore his girlfriend, he just felt like he needed a day away from her. 

"What am I doing here? You ditched me at school, and then ignore all my messages, I thought you were dead or hurt Louis!" She starts ranting immediately, "but I see you're just fine! Not only are you totally okay, but you're here laughing your ass off with Lottie's boyfriend!" 

Harry wishes he could disappear into thin air. It all happens very quick Eleanor keeps yelling at Louis, and Louis quickly gets Harry out of the room and tells him to wait in Lottie's room. Harry sighs as he sits in Lottie's room he could hear the "happy" couple arguing from her room. 

It dies down pretty soon and Harry thinks they probably made up. His stomach turns as he thinks about what's going on in that room right now. He decides he should probably just call an uber home. 

He returns downstairs and to the couch where Lottie is still peacefully asleep. He places a kiss on her forehead and puts a blanket over her sleeping body before finding his shoes. 

Harry is in the middle of grabbing his backpack when Louis comes running down the stairs shirtless, sweaty, and his hair messy. Harry's whole heart breaks and he feels like he's been punched. 

"Harry, I thought I told you to wait in Lottie's room? I was looking everywhere for you." Louis says a bit out of breath from probably running all over the house and the stairs. 

"Sorry, I just figured I should probably go home now it's pretty late." Harry says softly he was trying so hard to hide his disappointment. He was on such a high from being around a happy Louis and just Louis in general but now reality has settled in. 

"Oh well, I can take you home, let me just-" He gets caught off as Eleanor comes down the stairs in nothing but her shorts and a blue lacy bralette. 

"Louis come back up- oh I'm sorry I thought you left." Eleanor says as she whips her brown long hair over to the right side of her shoulder showing off a purple bruise on her neck. 

If Harry felt like shit before he feels like a piece of gum on the bottom of someone's shoe who was rubbed harshly against a cement sidewalk.

"My uber is here I have to go." Harry thanks all and any higher power on planet earth as his phone dings with a notification from his driver that he has arrived. 

Harry doesn't wait for Louis or Eleanor to respond he runs out of the house with a quick wave towards both of them. 

When he gets home he cries into his pillow. He feels pathetic crying over a boy who doesn't want him, a boy who is obviously happily taken. He makes a plan that night that he is going to stop trying to obtain Louis's love and to start paying attention to other people who want his love. 

He's in the middle of mentally preparing himself for this plan when his phone pings with a notification from Instagram. 

_louist91 accepted your follow request you can now see their profile ___

__Shit, this plan might be harder to do than he thinks._ _


	6. Chapter 6

Harry couldn't help himself as he scrolled through Louis's Instagram for the third time since he was accepted. 

Louis had exactly twenty posts on his page, out of those twenty; ten of them were selfies. Harry was living his best life right now as he stared at the picture of a Louis that had just woken up from sleeping and obviously already looked perfect and captured the moment. He even found the little "bed head" caption so endearing. 

His smile was wide and almost hurt from how much he had been smiling. Of course there were photos he didn't like, like the three out of the twenty which included Eleanor. 

One of the photos of the couple was of Eleanor and Louis after one of his basketball games and they're posing together with the caption "had a good game tonight lads!". 

The next photo was of them at the beach Eleanor in her small bikini and Louis in his swim trunks also shirtless and, Harry was trying to stay focused on that and not on the caption that read "beach with this cutie" it was hard to ignore the way his heart clenched. 

Finally, the last one was the most recent one and it was at some party, probably a high school party he's surrounded by his friends but also Eleanor is dangling off of him and Louis is holding her waist. 

Harry frowns but moves on to the picture of Louis and the smallest twins Ernest and Doris. The last picture Louis posted was last week and it was of him and some of his friends after a basketball game. 

He finally left the app and promised himself to get to sleep because tomorrow was Louis's basketball game and he already told Niall he would go with him. 

\----

The next day Harry arrived at school just as Louis and Lottie pulled into Louis's parking spot. Harry is suppose to be annoyed with Louis about how he ditched him yesterday entirely to make out with Eleanor but that's his girlfriend he has to remind himself, and he can't even be mad when Louis looks the way he does.

Lottie ran up to him and wrapped her thin arms around him. She was in a way better mood than yesterday. 

Louis waved at the younger boy about to walk over to him when he was called over by one of his mates. Harry waved back excited that Louis was going to come over to talk to him and then disappointed when Louis waves again but this time as a goodbye. 

"Hey, guess what?" Lottie says as she noticed the interaction between the two boys. 

"What?" Harry asks genuinely curious to know what his friend had to say. 

"Louis talked about you this morning." Lottie smiled big as she spoke those words. Harry almost screamed and his heart was beating rapidly because Louis actually talked about HIM.

"What did he say?" Harry asks with so much interest if he were a dog his ears would've perked up. 

"He said and I quote 'Harry is such a lad, we had a good time yesterday..why didn't you tell me he was cool? I feel bad I didn't give him a ride yesterday, is he okay?' and that was it." Lottie said trying to speak like Louis but failing miserably as she quoted him. 

"Lottie no, I'm suppose to be moving on why is he so cute." Harry groaned and looked up at the sky wishing it would suck him in and give him his happy ending with Louis. 

"What? Why are you trying to move on, I thought we were making plans to make Louis fall for you?" Lottie asked she felt so out of the loop with Harry's mind. 

"Because Lottie he literally probably had sex with her yesterday and he's obviously straight, and only likes me as a friend. I'm just already tired... Lottie it hurts to see him with someone else." Harry's voice starts off a bit loud but by the end, it's so soft Lottie almost doesn't catch it. 

She hugs Harry tightly and pets his hair as she speaks, "I know Harry, and you're right you should be able to see other people instead of waiting around for these plans to work. If you want me to stop making plans I will, but I really think you and Louis are meant to be. By the way, I'm not sure Louis is entirely straight maybe he's bi? I've seen some of his computer history and I wish I could wash my eyes with bleach." Lottie shudders as she remembers all of the porn links she saw. 

"What type of porn?" Harry was intrigued and Lottie smacks him on the arm.

"That's all you care about from my speech?" Lottie laughs but goes on to tell him anyway, "Gay porn Harry, like boy on boy, someone taking it up the-" Harry quickly covers Lottie's mouth 

"Shut up! okay, sorry for asking." Harry blushes as people who were walking by them heard Lottie and were giving them looks. Lottie gave them a look back but one that read 'I'll fight you'. 

"Lottie, I don't want you to stop making plans but I think I might give Daniel a chance." Harry says and if he would've told Lottie this a week before she found out about Harry's crush on Louis she would've cheered and squealed. 

"Okay have fun with that." Is all she says before the bell rings and they separate to head to their first-hour class. 

// 

"Harry! how have you been?" Niall asks Harry as he brings him into a side hug. Niall was a bit shorter than Harry with blonde hair and blue eyes, and he was Irish so he obviously had an Irish accent. 

It was lunchtime and Harry was sitting at his usual table with Lottie and some of Lottie's friends. Lottie rolled her eyes at Niall as she noticed him but then continued talking with her friends. 

"I've been great, what about you?" Niall finally sits down next to Harry pulling the spare chair closer to him. 

"Yeah, it's been alright mate, just making sure we're still on for the game tonight right?" Harry nods in response and Niall cheers.

"That's great! I'll pick you up around 6 so we can get there early and get some good seats!" 

"Yeah that sounds great, see you then, just text me when you get to my house?" Niall nods in confirmation. 

"Okay then see you later H, and goodbye ladies." Niall says politely but that doesn't stop Lottie from not saying it back and rolling her eyes again. 

"Lots would you just get over it already, he was immature and it happened like years ago." Harry was referring to the time Niall had a huge crush on Lottie and would always try different pickup lines on her. 

"Once I get an apology for making me feel uncomfortable I will Harry." Harry knew he lost that argument because she was right, Niall didn't apologize for his actions even if they were from the past. 

"Don't forget to wish Louis good luck before his game tonight. That's my plan for today you wish him good luck and that's it just walk away after that, alright?" Harry just nods confused to why that's all he's allowed to say. 

"Trust me okay? see you at the game tonight Haz." Lottie says as the bell rings signaling lunch was over. 

//

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" Daniel was all up in Harry's personal space as he asked him that question. 

"Yeah I am, why?" Harry had made a plan to start paying attention to other boys so he guesses this is a step forward to that. 

"Great, because I feel like you'd be like a good luck charm." Daniel smirks at him and Harry just thinks about how cheesy that was, then he remembers how Louis had said he would be his good luck charm, and he almost sobs. 

"Yeah maybe I would, I'll be cheering you on." Harry tries to flirt back but his heart is aching from that memory of Louis calling him his good luck charm. He only wanted to be Louis's good luck charm, not Daniel's. 

"Would you maybe want to go out and eat like after the game?" Daniel asks and Harry for the first time is about to agree. 

"Yeah, I would like that." Daniel lights up as if he has just won the lottery. 

"Really?" Daniel re-confirms and Harry almost laughs at how cute that is. 

"Yeah, do I just met you after the game?" Daniel nods and smiles at Harry about to speak when the teacher asks for both of them to take a seat. He hadn't even noticed they were the only ones standing by Harry's desk. Harry glances around blushing and he catches Louis's eyes. 

Louis's face is blank and he looks away from Harry. Harry almost pouts but he decides against it because he can't let Louis get to him like that. They don't make eye contact or talk the rest of the class. 

//

"Niall, I'll be back." Harry says to Niall as he stands up from the spot on the bleachers they were sitting on. They had arrived at the school to watch the game a couple of minutes ago. They got front row seats and the team was currently on the court practicing before the game. 

Harry had built enough courage to finally get up and wish Louis good luck like Lottie had said to do.

Louis was wearing his red and white basketball kit because those were their school colors. Harry couldn't help but admire Louis's body, and his mouth watered as he looked at his biceps flexing as Louis shot the ball. 

Harry gets hit head on the head and it quickly snaps him out of his trance. A basketball that had bounced off the rim of the hoop hit him right on the head. It wasn't hard enough to knock him unconscious but it still hurt him. 

Daniel ran over to him Louis hot behind him. 

"Are you okay?" They ask at the same time both their faces were covered in worry and Harry thinks he must've died and gone to heaven. 

"Yeah I am, just hurt it a little bit." He says rubbing the side on his head that he got hit on. The boy who had shot the ball yelled a quick sorry out to him. 

"Are you sure? I could go get you some ice?" Louis says and Harry feels as if the world just doesn't want him to get over Louis does it? 

"No I'm fine, I swear it didn't even hit me that hard." Harry says to Louis as Daniel gets called over by the coach. 

"I'm glad you're okay Harry, and please don't forget to meet me after the game by the locker room okay?" Harry nods and Daniel runs off to the coach leaving the two boys alone. 

"I should probably get back to my seat, I just wanted to say good luck, Louis." Harry has to fight the urge to stay and talk with Louis because Louis smiled so big when Harry spoke. 

He quickly turns around and leaves not letting Louis say anything in return. When he sits down Niall bursts out laughing, and he can feel Louis staring him down. 

"Harry, are you okay? I saw you get hit with that basketball!" Niall says in between laughter and Harry just rolls his eyes but Niall's laugh is so contiguous he ends up laughing with him as well. 

Throughout the game, Harry tried to focus on Daniel, but Louis was sculpted by the gods themselves. He was sweaty and working hard on the court and Harry really wished Louis would wreck him. 

Lottie was on the side of the court cheering the team. She would occasionally look up at a Harry and make some silly face at him. Eleanor was one of the cheerleaders so she was also on the side, but Harry ignored her.

Louis was on fire tonight he kept making shot after and shot. He had just scored a three-point basket when the other coach called time out, leading to the teams huddling up near their coaches. Louis was squirting water down his throat before meeting Harry's eyes. 

Harry almost blushed at how intense Louis was staring at him, he even squirmed in his seat because Louis looked like he might eat Harry alive. He eventually just gave Harry a small smile and looked away paying attention to their coach instead.

"Bro, what was that about?" Niall suddenly whispered into his ear breaking Harry out of all the obscene thoughts running through his head. 

"What was what about?" Harry didn't even know the Irish boy had noticed the small exchange of looks between the two boys. 

"Louis just eye fucked you, and you were thoroughly enjoying it." Niall said with a smirk on his face as Harry gasped. 

"What? No that's not what was happening... why did it look like that?" Harry couldn't help but ask because he did feel as if Louis's stare was intense and maybe wasn't just in his head. 

"Yes, I don't know if you're trying to get at that but you should definitely make a move." Niall encouraged the boy and eyed Louis on the court and thought that they would definitely make a hot couple. 

"He's actually got a girlfriend." Harry says back and catches Niall's reaction his eyebrows furrowed. 

"He's still with Eleanor? I thought they broke up like last year." Harry nods then snorts because yeah he remembers that break up the entire school was talking about it, and it only lasted two days before they were back together. 

"Well, they're very much together now." Harry looks over at Eleanor who is trying to catch Louis's attention by waving at him while he's sat on the bench. 

Niall just hums and doesn't say anything about it after that. 

Louis scores the winning shot and everyone cheers. Harry like the rest of the audience stands up and proudly cheers the team and Louis on. Louis meets his eyes in between all the ruckus and Harry is almost breathless with the smile Louis throws his way. 

The moment gets ruined of course as Niall hugs him and makes them jump up and down, and Eleanor runs up to Louis and throws herself on him making Louis catch her and lift her up. She kisses his cheek and Harry looks away not getting the chance to catch that Louis had started to stare at him again. 

"How about we go to my house and get a little drunk? We can watch movies and eat a ton of junk and everything is on me!" Niall asks excitedly about the win almost like he was the one who had won. 

"I'm so sorry, I already agreed to hang out with Daniel after the game." Harry genuinely feels bad he hates rejecting people. 

"Daniel? as in Daniel Smith?" Niall asks with one of his eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah, him why?"

"Nothing really, just um.. be careful with him, yeah? but have fun I'm going to try to catch up with one of my friends before they leave, bye H I had fun!" Niall says and Harry doesn't get the chance to question him further about Daniel so he just shrugs it off. 

"Hey, wanker," Lottie says scaring Harry as he was practically the last one left in the gym. 

"Lottie, you scared me! Why are you still here?" Harry asks as he saw most of the cheerleaders leave a while ago, along with everyone else. 

"I'm waiting on Louis, he's my ride home. Why are you here though?" Harry forgot he hasn't told Lottie yet about his hang out with Daniel. 

"I'm waiting for Daniel, we're supposed to like hang out." Lottie's eyes grow in surprise she didn't think her friend would actually give that boy a chance. 

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" 

"It just kinda happened last period and we haven't seen each other since lunch because you had to run to cheer practice." He says as Louis walks out of the locker room a couple of feet away from them. He hasn't noticed them yet but they both did and Lottie hugs Harry goodbye. 

"Make sure to text me everything when you get home, call me if anything happens and please be safe." She says the last part cheekily but also means it one hundred percent. She walks over to Louis who had finally noticed the two friends but was in the middle of tying his shoe. 

Daniel walks out of the locker room dressed casually in blue skinny jeans and a black shirt. He smiles at Harry and says a quick goodbye to Louis who had just finished tying his shoes by the locker room. 

Daniel jogs over to Harry and Harry thinks if it would be extremely mean to cancel everything at this exact moment. 

"Hey, I didn't really think you'd show." Daniel says scratching the back of his neck as if he was nervous. 

Harry can relate he was feeling nervous but not because he liked Daniel but because he was sure this date, or hangout, or whatever it was, was going to be awkward. 

"Well, here I am." Harry can't help but meet Louis's eyes behind Daniel, he was looking at the pair with raised eyebrows. He catches Harry's eyes and throws him a thumbs up and a wave a tight smile on his lips, and Lottie sends him a kiss before they're both out of Harry's sight. 

"We should probably get going, they're about to turn off the lights." Daniel says nodding his head over to the exit and Harry just follows him out. 

//

"You know you're like.. so beautiful that I was a bit nervous to ask you out. I'm usually not nervous to ask anyone out." Daniel admits to Harry as they sit in a booth of a random dine in they found nearby that was open. 

Harry picked at his fries but smiled at Daniel. 

"That's so sweet, thank you." Harry met Daniel's brown eyes and tried so hard to feel something similar to when he looks at a pair of blue ones. Nothing was there his heart didn't speed up and his stomach wasn't full of butterflies. 

The rest of the date went okay in Harry's mind. Daniel made him laugh a few times, they had some things in common like they both liked to listen to music, and he wouldn't stop feeding him compliments that kinda fed Harry's ego. 

They had reached Harry's house and Harry could feel what was coming. Daniel was going to kiss him he could just tell from the way his face was closer as he spoke, "I had fun tonight." Daniel says trying to subtlety lean closer to Harry. 

"Yeah, me too." Daniel's eyes flicker down to Harry's lips and he licks his own. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss Daniel part of him felt bad enough for leading him on, but the other part of him that was trying to push him to move on told him to let it happen. 

So Daniel connects their lips in a kiss. The kiss is gentle and innocent, well Harry tried to keep it that way but Daniel slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. 

Harry's mind raced back to Louis as they kissed and he pulled back quickly Daniel's saliva on his lips. 

"Um, I have a curfew sorry I've got to go." Harry said quickly opening the car door and get out just as quickly. 

"I hope we can do this again goodnight Harry, see you at school!" Daniel shouts out as Harry hurries inside his house. 

He groans as he lands on his bed. The kiss with Daniel wasn't even bad for him it was the fact that there was no passion or interest behind it. His heart belonged somewhere else. It felt so forced on his end but he figured he would have to get used to this. He had to stop thinking about Louis if he was going to try to move on. 

Expect he hasn't been kissed in a while, and he can't help his thoughts run as he thinks about how it would be like to kiss Louis. To have Louis touch him and kiss him have him so close and intimate. 

He ends up wanking in the shower and it's definitely over Louis. He swears that would be the last time ever in his life and tries to fall asleep. Tomorrow is Saturday and Lottie had begged for another sleepover, Harry hoped it would be a good sleepover and not another heartbreak for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another 3 chapters :) hope it’s enjoyable so far


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 1d day!!

Harry had just arrived at Lottie's house. His mom waved him off with a kiss on his cheek and begged him to behave. 

He knocked on the big brown door which was almost immediately then opened by Lottie. She pushed him back outside and closed the door behind her. 

"Hi babes! Louis and I have to go grocery shopping, so that means you've got to come as well." She says to him after hugging him and he nods before they're getting inside Louis's car. 

"Where is he?" Harry asks as they wait for Louis in his car. 

"He's getting the list of things my mom wants written down so he doesn't forget it. We can also grab some snacks just for our sleepover." She then gasps and quickly scoots away quickly from Harry to look at him. 

"Why are you sitting back here with me? Go sit in the front we can't miss this opportunity!" She practically pushes Harry out of Louis's car and Harry ends up sitting in the front passenger seat. 

Louis walks out of the house in a soft blue jumper and loose black joggers. His hair was flat against his forehead Harry was not feeling anything and no he didn't think Louis was the most beautiful boy in the world. Harry, of course, knew he was lying to himself. 

"Hey Harry! When did you get here?" Louis asks obviously surprised to see Harry in his car. 

"A couple of minutes ago." Lottie answers for him and he just nods, he didn't think he could find his voice right now anyway. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed with how soft Louis looked right now.

"Well, I hope you don't mind doing a bit of grocery shopping with us." 

——

They reached the grocery store and we're currently stuck in the cereal aisle. Lottie and Louis we're fighting over which cereal was better, as Harry just listened in and laughed at how much the two we're alike. 

Harry looked down the aisle as someone walked into it. It was Daniel who walked in at the end of the aisle pushing along a cart of food he needed to stock. Harry didn't know Daniel worked here, and he didn't know if he should hide and run but Daniel was already waving at him. 

Lottie and Louis didn't even notice still caught up in choosing which cereal everyone would like. 

Daniel was in a red polo shirt his name tag reading Daniel. Harry waved back but Daniel waved him over and he internally cringed. He starts walking towards him and Daniel got closer and they met halfway. 

"Hey Harry, I didn't expect to see you here." Daniel beams like if seeing Harry was the highlight of his entire day. 

Lottie and Louis finally notice Harry had left and look around to see him talking to Daniel in the middle of the aisle. 

"Yeah, I don't really come to this grocery store but I came here with Lottie and Louis." He explains himself hoping Daniel didn't think Harry came to the store to see him. 

At the mention of Louis, Daniel looks over at the siblings who were staring at them. He nods his head at Louis's in the way that guys do. Louis sends it back and maybe Harry is wrong but it looked intimidating. 

"Well I should probably get back to work but I really had fun yesterday, we should do it again like sometime soon, which reminds me I never got your number?" Harry blushes because now Lottie and Louis will have to witness Harry giving Daniel his number. 

"Oh uh, here give me your phone I'll write it in." Daniel slips his phone out his pocket and hands it over to Harry who quickly writes in his number and his name. 

Harry hands Daniel back his phone and Daniel smirks. He suddenly hugs Harry and Harry is a bit speechless because he was not expecting that at all. Harry doesn't hug back not that he even gets the chance to as Daniel pulls away quickly. 

"Good seeing you Harry, I'll text you later goodbye." He walks away with a wave and starts stocking the shelves. 

Harry walks back over to Lottie and Louis who were now pretending like they weren't staring the entire time.

"Um, sorry about that." He says to them and Lottie just smirks at him. 

"Didn't know you and Daniel we're so close." Lottie teases him and Louis moves their cart away from the aisle to get to another aisle. 

Harry gives her a look and she laughs, "Louis, did you know Daniel and Harry we're that close?" 

Harry doesn't know what Lottie is doing but he doesn't appreciate it because his cheeks are on fire. 

"No, and could you just focus on getting the next items so we can get out of here." Louis says a bit snappy and Harry expected Lottie to snap back but she just smiled at Harry and hurried to get the next item. 

Harry wondered why Louis was suddenly so lost in his own thoughts. They were leaving the store and Harry wasn't sure if he should sit in the passenger seat again. 

He didn't mind it before because he figured Louis wouldn't care since they've become somewhat friends in Harry's opinion. Right now though Louis looks like he isn't in the mood to talk to anyone. 

They've finished loading the bags and Harry is about to open the backdoor, expect Louis was next to him as he just came back from returning the cart to the store.

Louis looks at him and places his hand on his shoulder, "Mate, are you about to leave me all alone in the front?" he pouts his bottom lip jutting out. The place where Louis's hand is placed feels so warm Harry could melt.

"No, of course not Louis." Harry lies because he was about to leave Louis all alone but only because he figured that's how Louis wanted to be.

They smile at each other and Louis gives him a quick pat on his shoulder before removing his hand. Harry slips into the passenger seat as Louis gets into the car and Louis smiles at him pleased about Harry sitting in the front. 

"Harry, could you connect your phone to the aux cord and play that playlist I made for you?" Louis asks and Harry, of course, knows he's talking about the playlist he made of songs he wanted Harry to listen to, but that doesn't stop Harry from taking it out of context and imaging that Louis made him a love playlist as he did for him. 

He connects his phone and shuffles the playlist. Louis smiles in appreciation at Harry and begins humming along. 

"You know I've actually added a lot of these songs to my daily playlist." Harry shares quietly as if it was a secret between them, not that Lottie was even paying attention, her attention was solely on her phone. 

"Yeah? I'm glad I was hoping you would like them." Harry feels like he can't breathe whenever Louis gives him the smile he's wearing on his face at this exact moment. 

Harry just smiles back needing to catch his breath and they both quietly hum on the way back to the house. 

—

Harry and Lottie were sprawled out on Lottie's bed. They were currently talking about anything and everything until they got bored. 

"What should we do?" Lottie groans in boredom, of course, she loved talking to her friend, but they've run out of things to talk about. 

"Let's bake some cookies!" Harry said excitedly while sitting up quickly to look at Lottie. 

"Alright, Mister I work in a bakery let's go." Harry cheers happily and Lottie rolls her eyes. Harry did work in a bakery but only during summer since his mom wanted him to focus on school during school. Harry loved working there and he really loves baking all sorts of treats. 

They reached the bottom of the stairs and headed into the kitchen where Louis sat on top of the counter his phone in hand. 

"Hey big bro, what are you doing?" Lottie asks as she grabbed a bowl out of the cabinets. 

"Oh um nothing, what are you two doing?" Louis puts his phone away quickly and his face changes from almost frustrated to neutral as he looks over at them. Harry was pulling out the cookie box mix as Louis spoke. 

"We're making cookies and then probably watching a movie, do you wanna join?" Lottie asks Louis and he nods and hops off the kitchen counter. 

Harry grabbed all the ingredients and placed them on the table next to the bowl they would be mixing in. 

"Do you know how to bake Harry?" Louis asked curiously and Lottie snorted as Harry giggled leaving Louis confused.

"Yeah I do actually I work in a bakery during the summer, what about you do you know how to?" He asked Louis as Lottie was adding in the cookie mix box contents into the bowl. 

"So you must be like really good at baking, and I would say i'm pretty decent at it." Louis replied and a loud laugh left Lottie's mouth filling up the room. 

"Decent? piss off Louis, you've almost burned down the house more than twice." Lottie cackles and Harry tries to hide his laughter. 

"You can fuck right off Lots, what do you need me to do Harry?" Louis says ignoring his sister's laughter and moving next to Harry. 

"Um, you can add the eggs if you want? It's just a pre-made mix so it's not hard at all." Harry says and hands the carton of eggs over to Louis. 

Louis nods and grabs the number of eggs Harry tells him he needs. Harry and Lottie watch him as he cracks the egg on the bowl. 

"Lou seriously?" Lottie face-palms as they both can clearly see the moment a piece of the eggshell falls in with the egg. Harry giggles and helps Louis take it out, Louis just watches the boy almost as if he was admiring him. 

They've put the cookies in the oven when Louis gets a phone call and he excuses himself from the kitchen. Lottie and Harry share a look before Lottie shrugs it off. 

"It's probably just one of his friends, should we start the movie while we wait for the cookies?" Lottie asks and Harry nods and they head to the living room to end up watching some random movie they picked off netflix. 

Harry wonders if Louis has ditched them completely because the cookies we're done and they've already eaten some, and he was sure Lottie was sound asleep where she was curled up on her side of the couch. 

He's proven wrong when Louis walks into the living room wearing the pajamas that make him look so soft and Harry feels overwhelmed already. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late did I miss the whole movie?" He says as he plops down on the open space next to Harry. 

"Yeah.. kind've but we saved you some cookies if you're still interested. " Harry says smiling at him and pointing at the plate of cookies sitting on the coffee table in front of them. 

"Oh that's grand, thank you." Louis grabs a cookie off the plate and nibbles it as his eyes are trained on the screen. Harry thinks that's probably the end of their chat and it's silent for a couple of minutes the only sound is the movie playing on the tv. 

"Harry... can I like to talk to you about something?" Louis says suddenly and Harry's heart starts racing because Louis sounds so serious.

"Yeah, what is it?" Harry asks shyly and he turns to meet Louis's blue eyes staring at him. 

"Well, the thing is Eleanor's broken up with me and for no absolute reason, she's just throwing a fit, because my mum said she wasn't allowed over past nine since I'm grounded because of of.. erm you know what happen last time. She was fuming and said I didn't like her and all these things and then she broke it off... do you think it's really over or should I try to fix things?" Harry's heart was so confused because Louis is single but he also feels guilty, he doesn't think Louis should be asking a person who likes him if he should fix things with his ex. 

"I um.... I don't really know what to say I just know you should follow what your heart wants. I also-... I know it's not really my place.. but I think it's a bit just overdramatic that she broke up with you over your mom's rules, I think she should respect your mom's rules and understand them." Harry always has a hard time speaking his truth but fuck he felt bold right now. He wants Louis to only have the best in the world. 

"That's the thing I agree with that because I respect my mom and she made it clear that she's not allowed over past nine for quite some time. I think I'm just going to let her calm down and see what happens next?" Louis says well asks to see if Harry agrees with his plans. 

"Yeah." Is all Harry says because he doesn't really know what else to say? His heart is screaming at him to tell Louis to stay broken up with her because he would treat him way better. Of course his heart just hurts when Harry doesn't listen to it. 

"Thank you for listening to me, Harry. You're a good mate... now let's watch a different movie because obviously, this one put Lottie right to sleep." Louis says snuggling into the couch more which prompts Harry to suddenly move as well and he had forgotten he had a cup of milk in his lap which spills all over him. 

He gasps and stands up quickly hoping it didn't get all over the couch as well, but thankfully it was moreover him then the couch. 

"Oh fuck, it's okay I'll clean this you can go clean yourself," Louis says and goes into the kitchen without a response from Harry. 

Harry is a little embarrassed by how clumsy he is but he heads to Lottie's room to change anyway. Lottie had told Harry earlier that he was to wear these baby blue silky shorts tonight because according to her Harry's legs were to die for and she was positive Louis liked seeing them as well. 

He liked feeling his clean just shaved legs rub against one another as he slipped on the shorts. He looked in the mirror at his long pale legs and thought the looked pretty, maybe he did have nice legs. 

He felt a bit shy walking back into the living room. Louis was sat in the other couch which only held two people and of course, Lottie was still asleep both of the boys not surprised since they knew she was a deep sleeper. 

"I tried cleaning it up so it's pretty wet, you can sit on the dry one or next to me if you want," Louis says as he looks at Harry and his eyes catch onto the skin that's suddenly on display. 

He tries to look away quickly but there's just something about Harry that makes him feel some way. He looks away and pats the seat next to him. 

Harry sits down and his thighs spread out on the couch making them look thicker and if that makes Louis dry swallow well it's not like he would say anything about it. 

"I'm sorry about that, does it look bad?" Harry asks trying to look over at the other couch. 

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing, and besides we can just flip it over to the other side and pretend it never happen." Louis says and Harry laughs because Louis was probably a pro at hiding his messes, "Expect I think the other side might already be stained." He adds and Harry continues laughing harder. 

They were talking quietly here and there and sharing laughs and sometimes focusing on the spider man movie Louis had picked out. 

"So...are you like dating Daniel?" Louis suddenly asked and Harry almost cringes. 

"Um, not dating more like getting to know each other and we went on one date that's pretty much it," Harry explains and Louis turns his body towards his on the couch. 

"Really? Is that why you were waiting for him after the game, speaking of the game thank you for coming you were really like my good luck charm." Louis says softly and Harry was literally turning into putty. His whole body felt warm and he tried not to blush he was so whipped for Louis. 

"Yeah, that's why I was waiting. Don't say that! Give yourself credit you were on fire, it was all you." Harry isn't sure if he's imaging it but Louis seems to be a lot closer to him then he was before and the mood between them seems to be shifting into something else.

"Did he kiss you after the date?" Louis asked and Harry was so confused by the question. Louis's eyes were flickered down at his lips making him blush, and he couldn't help but start nibbling on his plump bottom lip. All Louis could think about was how Harry has very pretty full red lips. 

"Yeah he did, why?" Harry asks quietly he didn't even think he could speak right now but the words left his mouth as if he was on autopilot. 

"Have you had your first kiss before him?" Louis licked his thin pink lips as he spoke and met Harry's eyes. 

"Yeah, I have." Louis just nods and Harry doesn't know what is going on but he definitely isn't opposed to it. Louis is looking at him like he wants to ravish him. They were both so lost in each other, blue and green orbs staring intensely at one another. 

Louis's hand was suddenly on Harry's cheekbone softly caressing the skin there. Louis moves the strand of curly hair shielding a bit of Harry's face behind his ear. Harry knew things were about to change.

Their lips meet halfway in the middle like they both just said fuck it and made the first move together. 

Harry's hand was on top of Louis's cheek as Louis pulled Harry closer by his neck. The kiss was intense nothing slow almost like they needed it in order to survive. 

Louis bit down on Harry's thick bottom lip pulling a whine out of Harry. Their tongues were sliding against each other exploring every bit of their mouths. 

Louis pulled Harry onto his lap and if Harry wasn't hot and bothered before the way Louis manhandled him had him moaning into their kiss. Louis's rough hands were rubbing down Harry's thighs feeling the smooth skin underneath his hands. 

Harry knew he was hard the second he felt Louis's lips on his but he was unbelievably painfully hard. Louis kept licking into his mouth but pulled away to kiss down his jaw making his way under Harry's jaw and mouthing at the skin there. 

Harry took that moment to get some oxygen back into his lungs because he felt dizzy with how overwhelmed he was. He felt like he could just combust from the way Louis was kissing his neck. When he could finally somewhat properly breathe again he pulled Louis back into the kiss by grabbing his face. 

Harry's fingers were lost in Louis's soft hair and he pulled on it softly which elicited a throaty moan from Louis. Louis's hands slipped underneath Harry's shirt as he gripped his hips harshly but then thumbed gently against his skin. 

"Are you two still up?" The two boys jumped apart at the sudden voice coming from the kitchen which turned out to be Jay. Harry quickly sat on the other couch and grabbed one of the couch pillows to place on his lap. 

Louis pulled his knees up to his face as his mom walked into the living room. 

"Oh, I thought only Lottie and Harry we're here. I was about to go look for you Louis could you come with me to help me with the tv? It's acting up again." Jay says to Louis and Louis nods before standing up and quickly walking out of the room leaving through the other door so his front was hidden from everyone in the room. 

"Harry darling whenever your tired just wake Lottie up so you two can go to bed. Goodnight and I'll see you in the morning." Jay said smiling at Harry and Harry loves Jay because she always treats him with so much kindness. 

"Goodnight Jay." Harry smiles back and Jay walks back into the kitchen and heads up to her room. 

Harry sighs as he throws his head back he has no idea what just happen. He drags his pointer finger across his bottom lip as he thinks about the way Louis kissed him. Lottie stirs in her sleep next to him and he starts wondering if he should tell Lottie about the kiss. 

He decides he'll figure that out in the morning he moves her sleeping body to try to wake her up. She groans but her blue eyes open up and she sits up. They don't even speak since Harry doesn't want to make her lose her sleepiness. 

They've made it back to Lottie's bed and Lottie is already fast asleep again besides Harry. Harry though was still wide awake he can't sleep because he already feels like he's been dreaming. He has no idea why Louis kissed him or what tomorrow will hold but he just knows he's completely ruined for anyone who isn't Louis. 

—-

Harry wakes up to Lottie watching youtube videos on her phone next to him. 

"What time is it?" Harry asks and Lottie jumps a bit startled by the sudden sound of his voice. 

"It's almost eleven, about time you wake up just in time too my mom told me breakfast is almost done in a few minutes." She sits up as Harry does too and his mind floods with memories from yesterday night. 

"Oh you're wearing the shorts, perfect you look hot they suit you so well." Lottie praises Harry as he gets out of the bed. 

"Thank you." Harry replies shyly and debates on telling Lottie about the kiss. 

He doesn't get the chance to as she opens the door and starts walking out of the room. They walk into the kitchen where mostly everyone is already eating and it's loud as all the siblings are talking with one another and the babies are squealing as they play with their food and Jay tries to calm them down. 

Harry notices immediately Louis isn't present but tries to ignore it as he says a quick good morning to everyone and they sit down to eat. 

"Where is Louis?" Lottie asks out loud as she looks around the table. 

"He's outside talking with Eleanor, she came over like super early in the morning she rang the doorbell and woke me up." Daisy says obviously annoyed with being woken up by Eleanor. 

"Ew, why is she here?" Lottie asks her and Harry wants to also know because he feels like he might throw up. 

"No idea, I think they were having an argument but they've probably made up already since I haven't heard them." Daisy says as she eats her pancakes. 

Lottie doesn't get a chance to respond as they can hear the front door close. Louis and Eleanor walk into the kitchen hand in hand. Eleanor has a smirk on her face as she looks over at Lottie and Harry. Harry could honestly cry at this exact moment, he tries to meet Louis's eyes but Louis is looking anywhere but him. His heart breaks more and more with each second that passes by.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the link for wattpad where it has 28 chapters already: https://my.w.tt/9ylkbotsn8

Harry felt absolutely crushed, he doesn't even know what he expected but it certainly wasn't this. He almost felt mad because who just kisses someone the way Louis kissed him last night just to ignore them the next morning. 

Louis and Eleanor decide to sit next to the twins so thankfully for Harry they wouldn't be facing him and Lottie. 

"Good morning dickhead!" Lottie says over the table to Louis and Jay scolds her but Louis looks over and only looks at Lottie when he speaks. 

"Good morning you brat." Louis teases back and continues to eat his food. Harry thinks he lost his appetite as he stares down at his plate.

The rest of breakfast is uneventful as Lottie and Harry have conversations with Lottie's siblings. Louis and Eleanor are mostly quiet at the end of the table expect for Louis cooing at his youngest siblings. 

Lottie and Harry are sitting in the living room after finishing their breakfast when the couple comes in to join them. They sit down on the couch where just yesterday Louis was kissing Harry senseless. 

Louis tries to get comfortable on the couch but all he can think about is last night. Harry notices Louis is squirming on the couch and smirks, and finally for the first time since last night their eyes meet. 

Harry looks away first to look over at Lottie who is speaking to Louis. 

"...I have to go with mom to the twin's appointment so I won't be able to come with you two, but could you please?" Harry didn't catch the first part of the sentence but apparently, the question was directed towards Louis. 

"Yeah, um sure." Louis says easily and Harry thinks he also didn't hear the first part of the sentence. Eleanor scowls at him trying to be subtle but both Lottie and Harry catch it. 

"Great! Harry, I hope you don't mind I won't be going with you." She smirks at him and it finally clicks for Harry. Lottie asked Louis to give Harry a ride home and she's not going with them to give them alone time. 

"Louis, I thought we were going to the movies." Eleanor tries to whisper but obviously, she wanted them to hear. Lottie rolls her eyes and looks over at Harry. 

"I'll just drop Harry off, you can wait in my room and then we can go." Eleanor beams at that and looks over at Harry almost in a way that reads I win. 

"Harry, I'll be waiting for you in the car." Louis says and disconnects himself from Eleanor's clingy small hands. Eleanor quickly chases after him and the younger pair giggle at the scene. 

"C' mon, let's go get your stuff." Lottie says and they run off to her room. Harry grabs the backpack he brought which contained his outfit for today. He changes into the simple black joggers and red hoodie and throws the milk spilled clothes into his backpack. 

"I think these shorts worked really well, I saw Louis checking you out when we left the kitchen." Lottie says happily as she holds the material between her hands. Harry blushes because he knows the shorts worked if last night meant anything, but he suddenly remembers it didn't mean anything because Louis was back with Eleanor.

He tries to hide his pout, he's made up his mind about telling Lottie about the kiss. He's decided he won't tell her, at least not when the wound is so fresh. One day he'll tell her and they'll laugh about it but right now talking about it felt like when you add rubbing alcohol to a fresh wound. 

"You can have them." Lottie says a smile on her face as she gestures the shorts towards Harry. 

"Really?" Harry wasn't sure if he wanted a painful reminder of last night. That was a complete lie he would take them and wear them every night and cause himself more pain because that's just how pathetic he is.

"Of course, they look way better on you than they ever did on me anyway." Lottie praises him and Harry hugs her tightly. He really needed a hug but he was also so grateful for his best friend, he doesn't know what he did to deserve someone like her in his life. 

"I love you." He breathes out and Lottie fake gags but hugs him tighter. She pulls back to meet his eyes and Harry might just cry because he's hurting but he won't let anyone in. 

"Are you okay? I love you too." Harry nods yes in response and they head back downstairs.

—  
"Okay make sure he gets home safe Lou, see you tomorrow at school H." Lottie kisses Harry's cheek through the car window before Louis pulls out of the driveway. 

It's awkward for a solid minute until Louis makes a turn that definitely doesn't lead to Harry's house. 

"Um, I think you missed a turn." Harry speaks up and Louis parks in the parking lot of a library they drive by.

"Yes, I know... we need to talk." Louis turns off the car and moves around in his seat so he's facing Harry. 

Harry's palms are sweaty as anxiety fills his body. He feels like he might faint but Louis places his hand on his arm and he asks worriedly, "Haz, are you okay?" Haz was new nickname he's never heard before but he kinda likes it. Harry nods and takes a deep breath trying to calm down. 

"Take deep breaths okay, you're okay I promise." Louis's voice is so soothing and Harry feels a lot calmer. Harry turns in his own seat to face Louis as well which makes Louis's hand fall onto his thigh. 

Harry's breath hitches and Louis stares at the placement of his hand. He pulls it away quickly after a few seconds as if he's been burned by fire. 

"So... um about last night, I think it was a mistake I shouldn't have kissed you. I shouldn't have thrown myself onto you, not when... I have feelings for someone else." If you could hear heartbreak you would be able to hear the way Harry's heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. 

"Was I just some rebound then?" Hot tears are pooling at the bottom of Harry's eyes but he harshly wipes them away. Louis quickly shakes his head in disagreement.

"No! Of course not Harry, I- I don't know what went through my head. I really don't know what I was thinking, I just- it was a mistake. I just wanted to clear things up between us and I like being your friend and I want things to stay that way, of course only if you want to be my friend." Louis is smiling at Harry but Harry has never felt so angry with Louis. 

He laughs dryly and Louis frowns, "Okay, I would like to go home now Louis." Harry says and turns back around in his seat buckling his seat belt back on. 

"Harry, I really mean it I'm so sorry I let things get ruined last night. I mean it when I say I like having a friendship with you and I really hope we can still be friends. I'm sorry again but I'll take you home now if that's what you want." Harry crosses his arms as Louis gives him one last longing glance before driving off to Harry's house. 

The ride to Harry's house is quiet, the only sound is the radio playing soft pop music. They reach Harry's house and Harry can't get out of the car fast enough. 

Louis's hand wraps around Harry's wrist softly as Harry tries to unbuckle his seat belt. 

"Harry, please don't hate me. You deserve so much better and you will find better, don't give up on our friendship over this please I need you in my life." Harry felt like he was receiving mixed signals from Louis and that angered him more. 

"I don't hate you but I don't want to talk to you at this moment, thank you for the ride goodbye." Harry rushes out before running away from Louis's car and into his house. 

The sobs escape his lips as soon as he lands on his bed. His pillow stuffed up against his face and there's a ball in his throat from how angry he was. 

He felt used. 

A part of him wants to not blame Louis but himself for being so delusional, but the other half of him wants to yell and scream at Louis for breaking his heart. 

There's also a part of him that still very much wants to kiss and love Louis, he hates that part of him the most. 

Harry's phone pings from his back pocket and he pulls it out, his tears blocking his a view a bit but he's able to make out that's it's from Lottie. 

hey, did anything happen between you and lou? he came home looking like he had been crying?? 

Harry feels like laughing because he doesn't understand why Louis would be crying when he's the one that broke Harry's heart. Maybe Eleanor dumped him again and Harry wasn't there to be his rebound Harry angrily thinks. 

Harry ignores her text and decides to shower and then have a nap because that's the cure for all problems. 

— 

Harry wakes up from his nap as his alarm rings signaling for him to wake up and get ready for school. 

He still feels like shit and he thinks about playing the sick card but he knows staying home to cry won't fix anything.

He arrives at school and he decides to go straight to class. He wasn't in the mood to be interrogated by Lottie, he knew he was in for an earful considering he never answered any of her texts. He's only a few lockers away from his class when someone is gently tugging him forward. 

Daniel is standing there a smile on his face. 

"Good morning, are you okay you seem a little down?" Daniel says and Harry thinks he needs to work on hiding his emotions better. 

"Hi, yeah I'm okay just a bit tired." Harry responds trying to change his mood. 

"I was going to ask you later but since I have you now, do you think we could hang out after school?" Daniel asks with pleading eyes and Harry was planning on going home and wallowing in his own self-pity so he decides hanging with Daniel would probably be better than that. 

"Sure." Harry gives him a small smile and Daniel beams. 

"Great! I'll see you in math and then the aftermath we can walk to my car together." Daniel says before they both depart to their first class of the day. 

—

Harry doesn't want to use Daniel like Louis used him; by pretending to like someone because the person they like doesn't want them and he convinces himself that's not what he's doing. 

Expect Daniel keeps throwing him loving glances during math and Harry can't help but cringe. He should be blushing and flustered but he kinda just wants to get up and tell Daniel to stop. 

Louis catches Daniel looking at Harry and he doesn't know why his stomach knots up the way it does. He glances over at Harry gives the boy a small smile, Harry stares back but doesn't return the smile and quickly glances away. 

That was all the contact they had the entire math class. 

—

Harry and Daniel, we're walking to Daniel's car when he gasps and scares Harry. 

"Shit! Sorry, I forgot my keys in my locker, you wait right here I'll run in to grab them." Daniel doesn't even wait for a response he jogs back into the school. 

Harry sighs and leans against the car. Of course, the world must hate him because Louis walks out of the school next and he walks towards his car which was only a car away from Daniel's. 

It seems like Louis didn't notice his presence once he's near his car. Harry is about to let out a breath of relief when his phone falls to the ground. 

He curses quietly and then there's a "Hey Harry!" coming from Louis. He walks over to Harry and Harry is forced to bask in his beauty. 

"Why are you still here? Do you need a ride home?" Louis questions and all Harry can do is stare into his blue eyes and wish Louis wouldn't affect him the way he does. 

"Oh no, I don't... um, I'm waiting for Daniel we're going to hang out for a bit." Harry doesn't know why he feels guilty but it goes away when he remembers Louis doesn't want him.

"As in at his house...alone?" Louis asks and Harry doesn't know what he's trying to assume. 

"I don't know maybe, why?"

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Louis says back a bit assertive and Harry feels angry because Louis doesn't get to tell him what to do. 

"Why is that?" Harry asks as he folds his arms in front of him a visible sign of him trying to be defensive. 

"I've told you Daniel isn't boyfriend material. He's just trying to have sex with you, Harry, you shouldn't be used like that you deserve better than that." Harry laughs because Louis doesn't get to talk about other people using him when he's recently used him. 

"That's funny Louis, but I never said he was going to be my boyfriend or that I was even thinking about having sex with him. I'm beginning to think you think I'm just some slut and that's not true so get your head out of your ass please." Harry says right on time as Daniel returns with the keys in his hand. 

"Sorry, I hope I didn't take too long It's unlocked now." Daniel says before noticing Louis, "Louis, bro what's up?" 

"Just asking Harry about our math assignment, I was about to leave so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Louis says his face emotionless and he walks away from them and Harry almost wants to run after him to make him feel better.

He knows he needs to hold his walls up because Louis has been out of line with him, with that in mind he gets into Daniel's car.

"Do you mind if we just go to my house? I mean unless you have somewhere in mind you would want to go to?" Daniel asks and Harry wonders why Louis is trying to make it seem like he's such a bad guy when Daniel has been nothing but polite to him. 

"I don't mind going to your house." Harry replies and Daniel nods before pulling out of the school parking lot. 

Daniel turns on the radio and let's random music play as they drive to his house. Harry's phone vibrates in his hand and his heart beats a little faster when he reads who the message is from. 

_louist91 sent you a message:  
I'm so sorry if you think that's what I think of you because that's so far from what I think about you. I hope we can work this out I mean it when I say I wanna be friends, be careful please hope to talk to you soon... ___

__Harry feels all sorts of confused but he decides to ignore the message until he's home. Although his heart is begging for him to answer it._ _

__They reach Daniel's house which is big and definitely worth more than Harry's house. Harry stares at it in awe as they walk up to his front door and Harry feels like he shouldn't be allowed in he's too clumsy to be around expensive stuff._ _

__"I hope your parents don't mind that I'm here, and do I take off my shoes?" Harry asks as they enter inside the house which looks like what a stereotypical expensive house looks like._ _

__"Oh my parents aren't home, and it's up to you if you want to take your shoes off." Daniel says the first part of the sentence with more meaning behind it. Harry knows he shouldn't stereotype that sentence but he couldn't help but think maybe Louis was right._ _


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Daniel, we're now sitting in the living room a decent amount of space between them as they sat on the middle centered gray couch. 

The living room was dull with a gray and white theme, the walls we're covered in family pictures that screamed our family is better than yours. 

"I was hoping we could watch a movie, like a scary one?" Harry knew that scary movies were usually an excuse for couples to get closer but he wanted to believe Daniel wasn't proving Louis right. 

"Sure." Daniel beams and turns on his tv he browses through a few movies before clicking on one that Harry hasn't seen.

"I hope you like this one, I'm going to get us some drinks what would you like?" Daniel asks and Harry responds with water. 

The movie is about to begin when Daniel returns with two glasses one filled with water and the other juice. 

Harry doesn't want to seem like the rudest guest but he thinks Louis made him paranoid because he's second-guessing his drink. He's also watched way too many movies he thinks to himself. He stares down at it and everything looks clear. Daniel smiles over at him and gets comfortable against the couch. 

Harry convinces himself he's being crazy because Daniel was being so nice. He wouldn't let Louis get in his head again he couldn't let Louis win again. 

He takes a large sip and tries to relax as the movie plays. Halfway through the movie, Daniel ends up way closer to Harry then he was originally at first. 

Harry just tries to ignore it but he can't ignore the way Daniel sets his arm around his neck. He turns to look at him and Daniel surges forward to plant his lips against Harry's lips. 

He kisses Harry urgently and Harry is frozen in his spot but he quickly recovers by pushing Daniel off; softly but hard enough to move him away completely. 

"What? Oh... do you need to catch your breath?" Daniel asks a smugly and Harry internally facepalms. 

"No, I'm sorry but I didn't want that to happen, I'm not in the mood to kiss right now." Harry again mentally face palms and scolds himself for saying that because now he's made it seem like he would want to kiss him in the future. 

"Oh, okay it's fine whatever you want baby." Harry cringes at the pet name and Daniel pulls him into his side and they continue watching the movie. 

Harry is a little uncomfortable with Daniel being so touchy but he doesn't know how to tell him to fuck off nicely. He can't even blame himself because he was the one who was willing to give him a chance, but that was before he got his heart completely shattered.

The movie is almost finished and Daniel is trying to make some funny commentary but is failing in Harry's opinion, when his phone rings.

Lots:  
Heeyyy! where are you? We need to talk can you come over please like right now?? 

Harry looks at his options staying here with Daniel or hanging out with Lottie. 

"Daniel, I had a really fun time but I have to go see Lottie like immediately it's an emergency." Harry says on the spot knowing obviously which option was better. 

"Oh, is everything okay?" Daniel asks his face only displaying how worried he is. 

"Yeah don't worry I don't think it's anything too major, but Lottie needs me right now." Harry kinda feels bad for maybe making it a bigger deal than it is but Lottie did sound like she was in distress. 

"You're such a good friend... let's go we don't wanna keep Lottie waiting." Daniel says before running to get his keys and for some reason the compliment and his actions make Harry smile. He knew Louis was wrong Daniel was a great guy.

——

"See you at school!" Is the last thing Daniel says as Harry hops out of his car and heads towards the Tomlinson's house. 

He couldn't help but notice Louis's car was in the driveway. The part of him that is still crazy over Louis screams in excitement but he immediately scolds those thoughts. 

He rings the doorbell and patiently waits for Lottie to open the door. The whole car ride he kept thinking about what Lottie could possibly want to talk about. He really hopes she didn't suddenly find out about what happened between Louis and him. 

She would probably be so mad at him for keeping it a secret. He's suddenly nervous and that's when the door is swung open to reveal Harry's nightmares. 

"Oh, I thought it was the pizza man." Eleanor says obviously disappointed. 

"El, who is it?" Louis's voice is heard and then he's at the door standing next to Eleanor. His eyes are wide as he looks at Harry almost as if he's been caught doing something he shouldn't be doing. 

"HARRY!" Lottie screams as she runs down the stairs and wraps her arms around the boy. 

Harry returns the hug by wrapping his arms around her small frame. He catches Louis's eyes but he looks away as he gets dragged away by Eleanor. 

"I'm so glad you came, sorry I didn't warn you about them being here I was just excited to talk to you about something." Lottie is bubbling with excitement and is talking as she pulls Harry up to her room. 

"I haven't seen you this excited since your five seconds of summer concert." Lottie laughs and closes the door behind her as they walk into her room. 

"My mom planned a trip for us! We're going up to our granddad's lake house for three days and you've been invited, it's going to be so much fun!" Lottie cheers excitedly and Harry grins. 

"I'm not even finished yet here comes the best part... it will force Louis to be around you more so he can get to know you, talk to you, and I don't know maybe fall in love with you." Lottie winks and Harry holds back his frown he doesn't know if he can be around Louis that much without crying. 

"That sounds great Lottie but I don't know if I can go. I would have to ask my mom and I would be missing school wouldn't I?" Lottie's smile doesn't fall for a second. 

"My mom already said she would be happy to talk to Anne as long as you wanted to go, and we don't have school this Monday because of teacher institute day. You wouldn't be missing anything, so don't worry... I mean unless you don't want to go?" Lottie's smile does fall from her face as she looks at her friend with sad eyes.

"Don't be silly, of course, I want to go! I just didn't want to get my hopes up without knowing if it was actually happening." Lottie jumps and hugs Harry again. 

"Yay! I can't wait this is going to be so fun, I haven't been to the lake house since two years ago and it was so fun the last time. It's going to be even more fun now that you're coming with. You better pack the sexiest swimming suits you have and clothes because you'll be around Louis for three whole days." If Lottie was a cartoon character she would be bouncing off the walls in excitement. 

"When do we leave?" Harry knew he would need to start picking out his outfits immediately. 

"Friday night, so we would arrive pretty late but we're going to be there for three days so that makes up for it. I'm just excited to get away and finally have some time to relax and forget about my life for a bit." Harry could relate he needed some time to relax and breathe. 

"That sounds so nice I'm excited!" They both cheer and then settle down on Lottie's bed and talk about random stuff like who could eat more in a day between both of them. 

Lottie is in the middle of arguing why she would most definitely win when Harry's ringtone fills their ears. It turns out to be his mom calling to ask him to come home for dinner. 

"Sorry Lots, I gotta go now my mom wants me home for dinner." Harry sighs and stands from her bed to get his backpack back on. 

"I'll go ask Louis if he can give you a ride home." Lottie says and before Harry can protest she's already out the door and running down the stairs. 

Harry hopes Louis says no so he won't have to talk to him. He doesn't know why Louis was so set on Daniel being some evil person. 

"Harry!" Lottie calls up the stairs and Harry finally walks out of her room and down the stairs. 

Lottie is smirking at the bottom of the stairs probably proud of herself for giving Harry some more Louis time. He remembers back to a couple of days ago when he asked Lottie to cancel the whole let's make Louis fall in love with me plan but she didn't seem to take it seriously. 

"Lottie, you really didn't have to do that I would've had an Uber pick me up." Harry says and Louis walks into the room. He looks so cuddly in his warm attire which was cotton gray joggers and a red hoodie. 

Eleanor was hot behind him she was eyeing Harry her hand wrapped around Louis's bicep. Harry's never really been a jealous person but he looks away quickly feeling irritated. 

"Bye Harry, I'll see you tomorrow okay love you." Lottie says hugging Harry goodbye and walking him over to the door. Louis and Eleanor following them. 

Harry wonders if Eleanor is coming with them because he rather be six feet underground then be in a car with them. 

His fears disappear when Louis turns around to speak to Eleanor. She seems upset as Louis says something to her and she stomps away, up the stairs as if she lived in this house. 

Lottie rolls her eyes at her actions and misses the way Louis smiles at Harry, a tight please forgive me smile on his face. 

Harry looks away and kisses Lottie on the cheek goodbye before the boys walk out over to Louis's car. 

They're both buckled in and Louis backs out of the driveway the music on the radio playing softly. It's awkward, to say the least, if anyone elsewhere in the car they would be able to feel the tension and cut it with a knife. 

Harry thinks they might just make it to his house without talking but Louis speaks up a block before arriving at his house. 

"Listen, Harry, I'm sorry again for everything I've done I know I don't deserve your friendship... but I really enjoy your friendship. You're a great person to be around and I'm dumb and probably don't deserve another chance but here I am asking you for one more chance." Louis speaks so sincerely and softly Harry knows he's about to give in. 

His heart is always in Louis's hands no matter how hard he tries to have it back. 

"Louis, you're not dumb, okay maybe just a little," Louis throws his head back in laughter and Harry can't help the way his whole body feels warm, "honestly though let's just start off fresh, I think we both could use that. I'm willing to move on from all this and never look back if you are?" 

Harry looked over to see Louis looking lost in his thoughts, and the older boy was lost in his thoughts all he could think about is why he was hesitating to forget their past. He knows Harry means they'll forget about the kiss and everything else in between. He doesn't want to forget the kiss, he never forgets the way it gives him goosebumps when he thinks about the plump red lips that adorn Harry's face. 

He stops thinking any further because he knows he's already hurt Harry enough. 

"Deal, but I stole you a free McDonald's meal and that's not being erased." Louis holds out his hand for Harry to shake to seal the deal. Harry laughs but shakes his hand in return. 

Harry almost giggles at the size difference of their hands but doesn't comment on it. Louis somehow must read his mind anyway as he says, "Do you make fun of all your new friends?" teasingly and Harry laughs. 

The tension in the car is no longer awkward and Harry feels content. They're already parked outside of Harry's house and Harry realizes he needs to get out of Louis's car.

"My mom is waiting for me so I should probably hurry and get in there before she sends out a search party." Louis laughs but nods.

Harry's slipping out of the car and says his goodbyes to Louis who is smiling at him as if Harry hung the moon himself. The older boy sits in Harry's driveway until Harry is inside his house. 

He sighs pulling out of his driveway and tries to tame the smile off his face. He was just genuinely happy to have Harry back in his life. 

-

"Jay talked to me about it earlier at work, and I'm okay with it as long as you want to go and you promise you'll behave. You also have to call or text your poor mom so she doesn't worry to death that something bad has happened to you." Anne says to Harry over the dining table as they have dinner. 

"Of course I would keep my lovely mom updated. I'm just so happy you're letting me go, I promise to be on my best behavior." Harry gives his mom a cheeky smile. 

"You better be, because I've told Jay to let me know if you cause any problems and I'll be there the next day to pick you up." Anne tries to say sternly but Harry just giggles knowing his mom wouldn't do that. 

—-

Harry is back in his room having finished dinner with his mom and then helping her clean up. 

He was already in bed with his blanket wrapped around him tightly. He was warm and happy. It was a good day, he knew he should stop thinking about Louis but his brain wouldn't leave him alone. 

Louis was just always in the back of his mind. His smile and charisma drove Harry absolutely mad. He wants to kiss Louis again so bad it kinda hurts. 

Just friends he reminds himself. He falls asleep to thoughts about the trip instead because he was excited to spend a vacation with his best friend and well, of course, Louis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops I accidentally messed up and posted the wrong chapter, i’m sorry this was supposed to come before the chapter I had accidentally posted before.

"I'm so excited! You have no idea I've been wanting to go on a vacation for so long." Lottie says as she walks down the school hallways with Harry right next to her. 

"Same, even if it's just for three days." Harry responds as they reach the class Lottie is about to attend. 

"It's going to be the best three days! We can talk about it some more at lunch, I'll see you at lunch right?" Harry nods his head yes and she smiles with a little wave goodbye before slipping into her class. 

Harry's class was one classroom over from Lottie's which was his history class. He couldn't lie he didn't really enjoy history class although Niall made it a bit more bearable. 

Sometimes the Irish boy would sleep but other times he would make Harry laugh until the teacher; Mr. Wills threatened to kick them out of his classroom. Niall once made a joke about how he should be named Mr.Willy instead and Harry lost it for a whole five minutes. 

"Sup, bro!" Niall greets Harry as he walks towards his desk in the back where Niall and he usually sit. 

"Hi, did you do the homework?" Harry asks as he digs through his backpack trying to find his notebook for this class. 

"You're asking the wrong person, I didn't even know there was homework." Harry sighs and thinks about finding a reliable friend in his class. 

"I knew I could count on you." Harry teases Niall and Niall laughs.

"Dickhead. Quick question, by the way, do you know if Lottie is single?" Niall's cheeks turn a light shade of pink and Harry almost laughs because it was quite cute. 

"Why do you need to know?" Harry teases him which makes Niall more flustered. 

"Um, asking for a friend? I don't know c'mon just tell me please." Harry smirks because Niall totally likes Lottie. 

"Yeah she's very much single, but she's also getting over a break up so maybe you should tell your friend if he's planning to make a move he should take it slow." 

"Who the fuck broke her heart?" Niall asks almost angry and eagerly. Harry could burst out laughing right about now because Niall is so obvious. 

"Someone who's not relevant anymore. Just please make sure your friend won't hurt her." Harry pleads and Niall's angry blue eyes soften. 

"Of course, my friend will take the very best care of her because she deserves it." Niall confirms with a small smile on his face. Harry's heart melts for his friend and he can only hope Lottie gives Niall the time of day. 

The rest of the class Niall goofs off and tries to hit Harry with a pencil. Mr.Will is not very happy by the time the class is over. 

\--

"Why did your blonde hair friend just try to talk to me?" Lottie asks as she sits down next to Harry at the lunch table. 

"Who?" Harry is assuming its Niall but he needs confirmation. 

"Niall." She says and Harry thinks its improvement because Lottie used to pretend to not know his name. 

"What did he say?" Harry asks with interest. 

"He asked me about my day and how I was feeling, which is weird because I figured he had no manners." Harry smiles to himself because he was proud of his friend for not coming on too strong. 

"He's changed, I've told you this he's a good person Lots." Lottie doesn't get to answer because one of the other girls who sit with them; Bethany starts telling a random life story. 

Harry usually tunes her out just because he's not really a big fan of Bethany's stories because they usually last the whole lunch period. 

He's looking around the cafeteria and spots Louis sitting at the table near the front of the room with all his friends and a lot of the cheerleaders. 

He's wearing a white hoodie and Harry wants to hug him. A friendly hug he convinces himself. It's like Louis could just feel someone was staring at him because he looks up and they meet eyes. 

Harry blushes because he got caught starting and Louis gives him a small shy smile. That makes Harry blush even harder and he quickly looks away. 

"Right Harry?" Lottie says as Harry tunes back into the conversation. He feels bad that didn't hear anything before that. 

"Sorry, what?" Bethany groans and Lottie just laughs before asking her question again. 

"I was just telling Bethany that we can't go to her party this Friday because we won't be in town. She thinks I'm making up excuses." Lottie says the last part while rolling her eyes.

"No, she's telling the truth." Harry confirms and Bethany frowns. 

"Does that mean Eleanor won't be able to make it either?" Harry almost chokes he hadn't even thought that there was a possibility Eleanor was going to be on the trip. 

Lottie looks just as alarmed and whips her head over to look at Harry. The bell rings and Lottie quickly gets up and drags Harry with her. 

"We need to find Louis now." She says before throwing herself into the crowd of students leaving the cafeteria. Harry's never seen Lottie move this fast, she's pushing people out of her way left and right to get to her brother.

Louis is the middle of returning his lunch tray when Lottie catches up to him Harry right behind her. 

"Louis, we need to talk about the trip." She says a bit out of breath from running around. 

"Gee Lots, what is it?" Louis looks behind Lottie's shoulder to find Harry standing behind her, his eyes staring back at him. Louis sends him a small smile and Harry doesn't know how to react. 

"Please tell me you didn't invite that girl you call your 'girlfriend' to our lake house trip!" She pleads clutching the front of his hoodie in her hand and Harry holds his breath as he waits for Louis to answer. 

"Lots, you need to calm down. No, I didn't invite her and honestly, it didn't quite cross my mind either." Harry can finally breathe again and Lottie is in awe. 

Speaking of the devil, Eleanor comes up behind Louis her arms wrap around his shoulders and Louis looks a little startled. 

"Hi babe, what are you talking about?" She asks and Harry thinks she probably heard their entire conversation prior to her making her presence known. 

"Lottie just asked me a question but it doesn't matter, let's go to class?" Louis shrugs it off and Harry can see the way Eleanor's face falls. He thinks she definitely heard their conversation. 

Eleanor glances at Harry before smiling and planting her pink lipstick lips kiss Louis's lips. Louis is left with his mouth hung open and Eleanor waves goodbye to the two friends before dragging Louis away. 

Louis looks back at the two of them expect Lottie was already dragging Harry off.

"Imagine how terrible it would've been if she came on the trip! It would've ruined the entire thing for me, sorry you had to see that by the way." She says a sympathetic frown on her face as she referred to Harry having to watch Eleanor shove her lips onto Louis's face. 

"It's okay, I'm just glad she's not coming she hates my guts for some reason." Lottie laughs as he says the last part. 

"You mean besides the fact that you drool over her 'boyfriend' anytime he's near. She's scared that you might steal him and she should be." 

—-

It was Friday in a blink of an eye. Nothing eventful happened in school, just the normal routine. Harry has tried to stop admiring Louis from afar because he felt wrong now that they've established a "friends only" friendship. 

Of course, he hadn't told Lottie so she was still trying to set them up. He didn't mind pretending he still had a chance. 

Lottie begged Harry to come over after school to help her pack and of course made Louis be his personal driver as always. Louis was going to take him home to pack his stuff, and then bring him back since they were leaving for the trip in a couple of hours. Harry felt bad and protested but Louis insisted it was no trouble for him at all. 

Harry and Lottie were in Lottie's room currently. Harry was eating some green grapes as Lottie whined about which bathing suit was cuter. 

"You do know the only people seeing this suit is me and your family, so does it really matter?" Harry asked as he shoved a grape into his mouth. 

"It does matter because I'll be taking pictures of it! My Instagram is going to be full of pictures from this trip so I need to look cute at all times." Lottie eventually chooses some blue and white striped bikini. 

"What about you? Are your swimming trunks going to impress Louis?" She wiggles her eyebrows and Harry laughs. 

"Lottie, I highly doubt that. The swimming trunks I have are a bright yellow and I've had them since last summer so they kinda shrunk and they're small now." Harry says picturing how the shorts use to go past his mid-thigh and now they probably stop mid-thigh.

"The smaller the better, am I right?" She says wiggling her eyebrows again and Harry rolls his eyes. 

"Isn't it the bigger the better?" Harry snorts right after he says it and Lottie chokes out a laugh not expecting the sexual joke. 

"I should've seen that coming, now can you help me fold these clothes pretty please?" Lottie pleads and Harry complies. 

—-  
"I still have to pack so I won't be coming with, see you two later!" Lottie speaks quickly and runs back upstairs and into her room not letting Louis or Harry get a word in. 

Louis and Harry look at each other baffled before laughing at Lottie's actions. 

"I can't believe you're willing friends with her." Louis teases him and Harry just laughs. 

"Hey, you're the one who's her sibling." Harry teases back and it gets a genuine laugh out of Louis. The older boy liked it when Harry wasn't closed off and made jokes along with him. 

The ride to Harry's house was uneventful. They shared a small conversation over the weather, but besides that, it was a comfortable silence between them.

"I just have a few things left to pack then I should be ready to go." Harry informs Louis and then he leads him up to his room. Harry was feeling nervous about having Louis come into his room. He always imagined Louis in his room and now it was actually happening. 

They stepped into the soft blue painted room. Louis smiled as he looked around the room because of the way the room fit the younger's boy personality so well. There were fairy lights hanging from above the average-sized bed that was covered in white sheets and topped with multiple pillows and a grey fluffy blanket on top. 

The walls had little photos of Harry and Lottie and Harry and his family or just random things he took pictures of. There were some paintings hung up and a shelf of music albums with books. It was just so cute and soft and Louis felt incredibly comfortable. 

He hadn't even noticed Harry was talking. 

"...you can sit on my bed I have to go get a towel from the bathroom, I'll be right back." Is all he hears before Harry is out of the room. 

He sits on the bed and is quietly still looking around when something almost claw-like grabs his leg. He jumps up startled and Harry walks back in a red towel in his hand. 

"What's wrong?" He asks noticing the obvious distress on Louis's face. 

"Something just touched me from under your bed!" Harry frowns in confusion but then laughs and goes to look under his bed. 

He looks under the bed and finds big green eyes staring back at him. He stares at the small white cat that is flipped on her back her paws in the air ready to poke and grab at anything in her way. 

Harry giggles as she turns around at the sight of Harry and walks from under the bed. She stretches before letting a small meow out and rubbing her body against Harry's bent knees. 

"It's just my cat." Harry says and picks Evie up to bring her closer to Louis. 

"She probably wanted to say hi." Harry jokes and Louis can't stop smiling and petting the top of the cat's head. 

Harry sets her down to resume packing and the cat stays by Louis's side. 

"I forgot you told me you have pets." Louis says as he sits down on the floor next to Evie. 

"Yeah, just Robert and Evie. Robert is at my aunt's because he can't stay home alone since I won't be here and my mum is always working, and well um my sister lives with my dad." Louis knew Harry's parents were separated since both of their moms we're good friends and only her and Harry came over for the holidays sometimes. 

"Darn I would've loved to meet the dog with a human name," Louis says and Harry laughs while stuffing a pair of shoes into his suitcase. 

"Aren't all dog names human names?" Harry reasons and Louis chuckles. 

"Yeah, you've got me there." He laughed and Harry looked over at him. Evie was now laying on Louis's lap as he stretched out his legs for her to lay comfortably on them. Harry couldn't help the way his heart beat faster because Louis and cute animals should be illegal. 

It was such a cute sight Harry wishes he could take a million pictures of the moment. Although in his opinion none of them would be able to capture Louis's beauty. 

Louis looked up and caught Harry staring with stars in his eyes. Harry blushed and quickly looked away leaving Louis to smile shyly to himself. 

"I would help you pack but your cat claimed me as her throne." Louis teases and Harry wondered if it's crazy to be jealous of a cat because he wishes he could sit on Louis's lap. 

"As if you would've helped me anyway." He teases right back as he stuffs the last item into his suitcase. He's finally done packing and starts zipping up the black suitcase. 

"Okay, I'm done so we can go after I've left some food and water for Evie." Louis nods and pets the purring cat on his lap. 

"I know it's hard to get rid of her but we need to go." Harry says and Louis pouts before Harry reaches down and picks Evie up from Louis's lap. Harry tries not to think about how close his hands were to a certain part of Louis. 

Evie lets out a meow but then runs off to who knows where as soon as Harry sets her down. Harry without really giving it a second thought stretches his hand out for Louis to take. 

He only blushes until he realizes what he's doing but Louis takes his hand and lets Harry help him up. Harry might've pulled him up too hard because they're proximity is really close. Their eyes are locked for a beat too long and Harry almost lets himself believe that Louis will close the gap between them with his lips. 

Of course, it doesn't happen. 

"Thanks, mate." Louis says instead and takes serval steps back and Harry just mocks the word mate in his head. 

They walk out of Harry's room and over to the front door. Harry quickly leaves to feed Evie as Louis carries Harry's suitcase out to the car. 

Harry makes it outside in time to watch Louis put the suitcase in the trunk and his mouth waters as he watches the way Louis's bicep flexes. 

He shakes his thoughts away and they get into the car. They're halfway there when Louis starts up some small talk. 

"Are you excited about the trip then?" Louis asks and Harry wants to scream yes because he gets to see Louis all the time for three days. 

"Yeah, I really am I think it's going to be fun." Harry replies instead with a small smile. 

When they arrive at the House everyone is already piling into Jay's big SUV car. Lottie runs over to their car and squeals in excitement. 

"I'll take your suitcase to the car." Louis says to Harry and Harry barely gets to mutter a quick 'thank you' before Lottie drags him away. 

"He's being so nice to you! I'm just so sure this trip is going to make him fall in love with you." Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's fantasy but that didn't stop the little part of him that wished she was right. 

"Alright, kids! Everyone in the car I wanna be there before midnight!" Jay yelled and made sure everyone was in the car and buckled. 

"And we're off!" Jays says as the pull out of the driveway and all the Tomlinson's cheer including Harry. 

Lottie and Harry share a smile and Harry could only hope this trip would be a success.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was accidentally posted as chapter 10 ):

The drive there was a tiring three hours and everyone was fast asleep. Of course except for Jay and Louis, who was looking behind him to see his siblings all asleep. Harry was resting his head against the window and his full pink lips were slightly parted as he slept peacefully. 

Louis couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he could hear the small snores that left Harry's mouth. Speaking of his mouth Louis got distracted as he thought about the time they kissed, he tried so hard to push that memory back considering he had a girlfriend again. 

He obviously couldn't and he quickly looked away from the tempting mouth. He stared out the window and swallowed hard he was craving Harry's lips and he felt terrible about it. He told the boy they would only be friends and not to mention he was with Eleanor, who he really cared about. 

He closed his eyes and took deep breathes but all he could picture now was the way Harry looked the night they kissed and everything about Harry filled his mind. He couldn't do this it wasn't fair to Harry or Eleanor. He quickly started small talk with his Mom to avoid thinking any longer. 

—- 

"Harry," Lottie says softly as she tries to wake the sleeping boy next to her. They had just arrived at the lake house. Everyone was slowly starting to get out of the car. The pair of twin girls are the start ones to squeal with glee once they see their grandparents are waiting for them in the driveway. 

Lottie quickly rushes out of the car after them to engulf her grandparents in a hug. Louis is the one that waits for Harry to get out of the van. 

Harry tries not to blush as Louis closes the van door behind him with a smile and he especially tries not to die when he presses his hand on his shoulder to lead him over to where there's a crowd of Tomlinson's. 

"Louis!" His grandma calls and pulls him in for a big hug with a kiss on the forehead. Louis's smile is so big and Harry is definitely fonding but he's knocked out of his trance when he hears it. 

Their grandma was an average height lady with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. Although she was an older lady it was hard to tell, must be the Tomlinson genes. She was wearing casual summer clothes a pink blouse and some jeans shorts. Their grandparents are pretty much they moved out of the UK, and she still has a thick Yorkshire accent. 

"Now, who is this handsome boy? Is this your boyfriend dear?" She asks addressing Louis and Harry has to take a double-take to make sure Lottie isn't standing anywhere near them. For once they're mistaking Harry as Louis's boyfriend, not Lottie's. Harry is not going to survive this trip. 

Louis was blushing fiercely and he coughs before answering, "Oh, no he's just a friend of Lottie's and mine."

"Oh sorry, just can't imagine this beautiful boy is single." Harry blushes and giggles as she praises him and Louis rolls his eyes but he definitely is holding back a smirk. 

"Thank you, but I am very much single. I'm Harry, It's nice to meet such a pretty lady like you." Harry says and extends his hand out only to be wrapped into a hug. 

"A charmer you are, I hope you enjoy your stay with us. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible and go ahead and call me Mary." Mary says to Harry with a smile on her face. Harry finally gets to see first hand why everyone in Louis's family is so humble and nice. 

"Thank you so much, Mary." Harry replies before Mary excuses her self to go talk to Jay. 

"Please don't flirt with my nan." Louis says teasingly and Harry lets a loud cackle leave his mouth. 

"It's her accent that got me." Harry says back as they walk over to the rest of the family together. 

"We've all got accents." Louis replies and Harry wonders if Louis wants Harry to like him even more. 

He doesn't get to answer because Jay calls Louis over and he runs over to her. Then Harry gets dragged away by Lottie and introduced to her grandpa.

"Ah, Louis's boyfriend?" Paul who Harry knows the name of because the girls kept calling him 'Granddad Paul' in the car. 

Harry can't believe Louis's grandparents think they're together. He didn't even know Louis is apparently not straight or at least his grandparents didn't think he is. He's honestly dying inside because he wishes he could say that he is Louis's boyfriend. 

"No, he's my best friend and Louis's friend." Lottie responds for Harry and he's thankful because he might slip up and said something dumb like 'no, but I wish'. 

"Right on then, nice to meet ya, now let's get everyone's bags and get inside I'm bloody starving." Lottie laughs and agrees and Harry hurry's to grab his bag.

—

They're sat around the dinner table with Lottie on his side and Louis sat in front of him. They were in the middle of eating a 'Sunday roast' on a Friday. It was Louis's favorite apparently so Harry wasn't complaining he was actually taking notes. 

The three of them had their own little conversation going on as the adults and kids had their own as well. 

Lottie was ranting about cheerleading and Louis and Harry would comment whenever they needed to. It was peaceful and so relaxing that Harry almost felt like he was apart of the family. 

"Let's go see the rooms." Lottie said once they were done eating and they both agreed following her upstairs. 

"You two are sharing this room," Lottie says and Harry's ears burn what does she mean Louis and him will be sharing a room. 

"What?" Louis asks obviously confused as well. 

"Did nan not tell you? you and Harry are sharing a room since the twins are old enough to have their own room and my room only has one bed. This room has two separate ones so you'll be fine." Lottie explains in a neutral tone although Harry knows she's probably so happy this is the way things turned out. 

Louis doesn't really react just steps into the room to place his bag on the twin bed on the left side of the room. The room was pretty big with two windows, flat-screen tv and two brown dressers, the rug was big and fluffy and set in between the beds. It looked like a hotel room inside a house. 

Harry grabbed his bag and went to set it down on his bed as well. His comforter was grey and top of it were darker grey and white pillows. 

"I'll go put my stuff away now. See you two later at the lake?" Lottie asks and Louis agrees and before she leaves she makes sure Louis is no longer looking before she winks at Harry and wiggles her eyebrows. 

Harry flicks her off and starts looking through his bag. "You can just put all your stuff into one of those drawers, it's easier than having to search your suitcase every single time." Louis speaks up as he opens his dresser and starts organizing his clothes. 

"Okay, thanks." Harry replies and starts doing the same. It feels a bit awkward for a few minutes and Harry doesn't know why but then Louis starts talking again. 

"I hope you don't mind sharing the room together. If I had known I would've asked you first to make sure you were comfortable." Louis says and he is just the sweetest person Harry has had the chance to meet. 

"No, it's totally fine! I hope you don't mind because I snore like a pig." Harry teases trying to ease the tension. 

"Oh great, because I snore so loud the house shakes." Louis replies and Harry laughs while closing the drawer he finished putting clothes in. 

"Guess that's why they put us together."

"Must be, are you going down to the lake with Lottie and me? I mean it's usually just me and her because the kids are not allowed until tomorrow when there's light out. The neighbor's kids are sometimes out there they're the same age as us." Louis says as he lays down on his bed. 

"Yes, I've never swum in the dark before." Harry confess and Louis laughs. 

"It's actually not that different from when it's light out, except you're more paranoid about what could be near you. I remember some type of plant got wrapped around Lottie's leg and she ran out of the lake because she thought some creature was on her." Louis laughs as he tells the story and Harry laughs with him. 

"That's going to be me, I'm always paranoid about what I'm stepping on or swimming around." 

Louis and Harry surprisingly keep talking after that from more lake stories to stories about how they learned to swim and just anything really. 

They didn't even notice that a whole hour had gone by until Lottie was knocking on their room door to get them to come out to swim. 

"We'll be right there." Louis says as he grabs his swimming trunks and goes into a door that he hadn't even noticed before and which is apparently a bathroom. Harry thinks about how rich their grandparents must be. 

Louis comes out in red swimming trunks his bare tan chest on display with a towel hung from his shoulder. Harry could sit here and admire him all day. 

"Race you there." Louis says before running out of the room. Harry is in awe before running over to change into his yellow trunks and flings his towel over his shoulder. Running in flip flops was not ideal for Harry so obviously Louis wins, not to mention he got a bigger lead. 

It's also pretty dark out already and Harry isn't really sure where he's going but he sees Louis up head near the dock and eventually catches up. 

Louis still brags, "I won! I'm sorry, I'm just so fast maybe next time you'll beat me." Harry just pouts as they finally reach the dock and see Lottie is already in the lake along with some girl and boy. 

Louis leads them over to the place where they can hang their towels and leave their flip flops at. 

"Hold my hand." Louis says and Harry doesn't have time to react because his body apparently just automatically does whatever Louis says and he's being dragged down the dock. 

"On three we jump," Louis says and they jump in together hand in hand. Harry's whole body feels warm even when he hits the cold lake water he's high off Louis. They're laughing as they both reach the surface at the same time. 

"Harry! Louis!" Lottie calls them over from deeper in the lake and they both swim over to her. 

"Louis!" The unknown girl and boy cheer as they reach them. It's pretty dark out but Harry can still make out their features. The boy had bright blue eyes and pale skin, his blonde hair was matter to his forehead from the water. The girl who was laughing at something Louis had just said with her perfect white teeth on display. Her eyes were dark brown and her dark curly hair laid against her dark-colored skin. 

"Oh right! Mike and Amber this is Harry, and Harry this is Mike and Amber." Lottie says as Mike and Amber stared at Harry curiously. 

"Hi, are you dating Lottie?" Amber says and Harry sighs and Lottie laughs. 

"No, I'm just a friend." Harry says feeling like a broken record. 

"So he's single is what I'm hearing," Mike speaks up with a flirty smile on his face and Lottie and Amber laugh in surprise. 

Harry blushes as he makes eye contact with Mike. "Yes, he is." Lottie responds for Harry and Mike just smiles at Harry. Harry doesn't know what to do so he just awkwardly looks away. 

"Louis, can I show you my new tattoo?" Amber asks getting rid of the awkward silence and Harry watches as Amber swims over to Louis. 

His eyes grow wide as she starts lifting her bikini top. Her tattoo is a small design under her left boob. Louis just calls it sick and Amber preens under his praise and even clings her arms around him. 

Louis doesn't seem bothered at all by it. They just keep talking with her arms around his neck and Harry can see the stars in Amber's eyes. He feels that feeling his stomach the same one he feels whenever Eleanor is around Louis. He knows he's jealous. 

He doesn't even notice he's been so caught up in staring at them until Mike swims towards him. Lottie winks at him before swimming over to Louis and Amber. 

"Hey, you okay?" Mike asks and now that Harry can see him even closer he realizes how attractive he is. He belongs in rom coms Harry thinks to himself.

"Yeah I am, just thinking about some things is all." Harry shrugs it off and throws one last glance over to them. Amber is now fully wrapped around Louis's back and Lottie is laughing along with them. 

"So Harry, how old are you?"Mike asks and Harry decides to just ignore everything else and focus on their conversation. 

"Seventeen, what about you?" Harry tried so hard to drown out the way Louis's laugh rings in his ear. 

"Just turned eighteen last summer, how do you know Lottie and Louis?" Mike keeps the conversation flowing and Harry is really trying to keep his focus on the conversation and keep his eyes from wandering over to Louis. 

"Mike get your ass over here! We're doing chicken fights Louis and I verse you and Lottie!" Amber shouts over and Harry doesn't know if she purposely wants him to feel excluded and he feels so awkward being there. 

God must be on his side or something because just then some guy jumps in and Mike greets him, "Curtis! My man so nice to see you again, but you don't mind going over there and beating Amber at chicken fights do you?" 

Curtis must obviously know Amber because he agrees quickly and swims over there quickly.   
"He's got a crush on her." Mike whispers to Harry with a laugh as they watch him disappear into the distance. 

"Hey, do you want to get out of here and walk around? there's this really cool place where you can see the stars at night." Mike asks and Harry knows he probably shouldn't trust strangers but he really needed to get away because he felt out of place. 

"Let's do it." Harry replies and Mike cheers before helping Harry out of the lake and over to where Louis and he left their towels a while ago. He quickly dries himself off before placing the towel back on the rack.

Harry can feel eyes on him and he turns over to see Louis staring right at him. Even in the dark, he swears he can make out his blue piercing eyes and he looks like he's about to say something when Amber speaks to him. 

Mike taps Harry's shoulder and points over to the path they need to start walking down. They walk together and Harry glances one last time back to where Louis was. Lottie is giving him a thumbs up and Louis is still busy with Amber. 

Whatever is all Harry thinks to himself before finally focusing on just how beautiful the scenery around him was. 

"This is it." They had only been walking for about two minutes and making small talk about anything when they reach a place that has one picnic table and a basket on top of it. There's a big street lamp behind some of the trees letting only a bit of light shine in on them.

"Here let me set the blanket on the ground, everyone in the neighborhood kinda just leaves this here. I mean it's mostly just us who live here and come here anyway." Mike explains as he opens the basket and shakes the blanket off before setting it on the ground. 

They lay down and get comfortable before Harry speaks up.

"Is it always just you three then?" Harry asks because there were only four other docks with houses attached to them. 

"Yeah, we've basically all grew up together and in the last house over there, my ex-boyfriend use to live there before he had to move away and things got complicated." Mike sounds kinda upset as he speaks about his ex-boyfriend so Harry isn't quite sure what to respond with. 

Thankfully Mike keeps speaking, "Boys can be such shits but I miss him, I know he's already got a new boyfriend and somehow I still can't move on." he sighs before continuing some more, "I'm sorry you probably don't wanna hear about my sad love life, but what about you you're so cute and you're single why is that?" 

Harry immediately thinks of Louis. "To be honest it's because I'm just waiting on someone who's unattainable I guess." There are just people in this world who make you feel like you can open up around them and Mike was one of those people for Harry. It was oddly weird maybe it was because Mike was so open about his life that Harry felt like he could be just as open. 

"Okay, don't get offended or anything and totally a wild card but is it Louis?" Mike asks and Harry chokes on thin air and starts coughing which makes Mike laugh.

He sits up to pat Harry's back as Harry finally stops coughing before he lays down again and speaks, "Shit, Tommo has got you around his finger huh. I remember when I was around fifteen and I was finally acknowledging the fact that I liked boys, I thought he was the hottest boy I've ever met. I wanted to kiss him so badly, and so one day when we were out in the lake alone I finally made my move. 

"I leaned for a kiss and he kinda just dodged me and then proceeded to reject me in the nicest way possible. He's such a nice guy I was sobbing thinking he was going to punch me and tell everyone I was gay, but no, he did the opposite. He told me I shouldn't be afraid to love whoever I want, I should embrace it, and be proud, and that he would hundred percent still be my friend because my sexuality didn't change anything about our friendship." Harry felt like crying because Louis was the purest person in the world. 

Hearing that story just made him feel even fonder for Louis, he didn't think it was possible to like him more than he did but here he was smiling like a mad man. 

"Fuck, you see this is why I like him he's just so— fuck, how did you even know?" Harry asks Mike wondering if he's being too obvious and anyone else can tell. 

"I mean the way you looked at Amber and him I seriously thought your eyes we're going to start shooting lasers out at them. Not to mention that you kept looking over at him when we were talking. So, what's holding you back?" Mike asks and Harry almost laughs because if only he knew. 

"He has a girlfriend, and he recently asked us to only be friends after we uh... kinda kissed." Harry lowers his voice on the last part but Mike hears it and gasps while sitting up in shock. 

"you kissed him?" He almost shouts and Harry sits up as well giggling at Mike's reaction, "while he had a girlfriend? Harry, you are wild!" 

"Yes we kissed, but no we kissed the night they had broken up and then the next morning they were back together. He then asked me to pretend nothing ever happened. That's where we are today, pretending we're just friends that never kissed." Harry says in defeat and lays back down dramatically with a sigh.

"It all makes sense that's why he kept looking at me like he was seconds away from murdering me when we were walking over here. He definitely likes you then! Is he still with that one girl from his Instagram?" 

"No, I really don't think he likes me, I think the kiss was mostly like a rebound type of thing. He probably felt heartbroken and I was there and willing and yeah her she's kinda a bitch." Mike cackles as Harry calls her a bitch which makes Harry laugh as well. 

"Tell you what Harry, if it's meant to be the. it's going to happen, but I also know he's going to come around. He just needs some time to realize it, doesn't mean that mean while you can't tease him a bit. Louis is definitely an ass man just a little hint." Mike winks and Harry laughs and pushes him away playfully. 

"Seriously though, you should make some moves. Here I was thinking I was going to kiss you under the stars and instead I'm giving you love advice." Harry gasps in response. 

"Do you think I'm that easy?" Mike shrugs and Harry pushes him even harder. Mike laughs before standing up and reaching out his hand to help Harry stand. 

"I know what we have to do, we're going to make him jealous! Just follow my lead c'mon let's go back." Mike says before shoving the blanket back into the basket and leading them back down the path. 

Amber, Lottie, and Louis are all standing at their grandparent's dock. They've turned on the lanterns and they're all wrapped in their towels sitting on the bench. Curtis must have left already.

"Where were you two then?" Lottie asks with a smirk when Mike and Harry approach them. 

"Just doing some star gazing," Mike says with a wink and slips his arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry was kinda expecting this whole making Louis jealous thing to not work but Louis's eyes were trained on Mike's arm. 

"Stargazing mmh, okay more like kissing under the stars." Amber teases and Mike pretends to zip up his lips and throw away the key. Lottie and Amber howl and laugh. Louis just kinda sits there with a pressed lip smile. 

Mike slips his hand away before wishing everyone a goodnight. He pulls Harry away for a second, "He looks pretty jealous and angry right now so it's safe to say he definitely likes you. I hope he comes around soon, it was nice to meet you, Harry. Now let's hug goodnight to finish this off." Mike says pulling Harry in for a hug. 

"Thank you, I hope you meet someone who deserves you and goodnight." Mike squeezes him harder and pats his back in appreciation before leaving. 

He watches Mike leave and stands there for a few seconds trying to collect his thoughts and have some alone time before he walks over to the group again. 

He's turning around to leave because it's starting to get chilly when he almost has a heart attack. Louis is standing right there with Harry's towel in his hand. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to get this to you because it's getting quite chilly, and to ask if you want to go back inside?" Harry takes the towel and wraps it around his body. 

"Thank you, and yeah that would be nice I'm feeling a little tired." Harry says and he's proud of himself for getting through that whole sentence without getting distracted by how beautiful Louis looks. 

His hair was all messy from being in the water and his eyes are sleepy and he just looks so soft. Harry wants to cuddle with him. They stay like that for a few seconds both in awe of each other without knowing it. 

"Okay, then let's go in right now before the girls notice we're gone and make us stay out here any longer." Louis says and they sneakily make it back into the house. 

They're both giggling like idiots at making it back in the house without being caught. Everyone is probably asleep because the house is quiet and empty. 

Louis leads them back into their room. It takes Harry by surprise when Louis pins him to the door and takes his face in between his hands before planting his lips on Harry's.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning ⚠️

Harry's lips were so soft against Louis'. Both of the boys were panting as they kissed each other eagerly. 

Louis's arms wrapped around Harry's waist to pull him in even closer. Harry parted his pink wet lips to let Louis slide his tongue inside. 

Harry's hands were lost in Louis's hair. He was so lost in the way Louis was kissing him that he ignored the screaming in his head that told him this was wrong. Louis has a girlfriend he can't be doing this but yet here he was not planning to stop anytime soon.

Louis moves them over to Harry's bed landing on top of him. They pull away for a few seconds to catch their breath but then Louis pulls Harry back in and it just gets more intense from there. 

Louis grinds down on Harry sending Harry into a frenzy of bliss. Harry moans softly at the friction he feels against his bulge.

"Off please." Harry begs as he pulls at Louis's shirt. Louis nods before throwing his shirt off quickly and wordlessly asking Harry permission to remove his by tugging at it. 

Harry nods, "God, yes please take it off." he groans and Louis pulls it off with Harry's help. This leads to Harry now straddling Louis panting in his lap as Louis kiss all over his chest. 

He's licking over the mark he surely left besides Harry's nipple. Harry couldn't imagine a time where he's ever been more turned on. He could feel Louis felt the same way so he literally took matters into his own hands and reached down to unbutton Louis's jeans. 

"Harry, you're so beautiful." Louis whispers into Harry's ear as he's still admiring Harry's chest. He lets Harry unbutton his jeans and Harry almost forgets this is only his second time being this intimate with a boy. 

That makes him feel nervous to touch Louis. He wants to make Louis feel so good he might mess this up. He's getting in his head and Louis seems to sense it because he speaks up, "Hey, are you okay? Do you want to stop?" he asks softly while stroking Harry's cheek. 

"Sorry um, yeah I'm okay and no way do I want to stop." He giggles before slipping his hand back into Louis's jeans and palming him through his briefs. He felt thick and Harry gulps wanting to taste and feel it. 

"Harry." Louis draws out his name in a moan with his head thrown back. Harry moans as he thinks about how he's barely palming him and it's already got him all worked up. 

"Can I give you a blowjob?" Harry asks while staring into Louis's eyes and they widen and darken at the same time. 

"Only if you're sure love because I'd love it." Louis was being so soft and Harry wants to give him the world. Realistically he can't really do that so he settles for the blowjob. 

"I want to." Harry says before planting wet kisses down Louis's chest to get him to lay back. 

Louis went down but not without lacing his fingers with Harry's first to show him they can stop whenever. Harry gets to Louis's naval and licks a fat stripe down to where his briefs start. He pulls Louis's jeans off completely before crawling back up in between his legs. 

Harry mouths on the head of Louis's cock through the black briefs, leaving a wet mark from pre come and Harry's wet mouth. Louis throws his head back and a soft moan leaves his mouth. Harry finally drags the briefs down to Louis's thighs. 

Harry wastes no time in licking his hand and wrapping it around Louis's cock. Louis who is staring at Harry with his dark blue eyes. Harry feels like he's under his control completely and just wants to please him. 

"Feels so good baby." Louis praises Harry as he pumps him slowly. Harry thinks about how many times he's had this wet dream and now it's finally happening. Harry couldn't help but think everything about Louis was pretty even his cock. He's definitely whipped. 

Harry finally licks the underside of his cock before sucking on the head making sure to swirl his tongue over the tip and finally tasting Louis. He tastes so sweet Harry swears he could write songs about this experience, he loved doing this. 

He takes Louis all the way down making sure to cover what he couldn't reach with his hand. Louis is in pure bliss while his hand is gripping Harry's hair and the other is still holding a tight grip on Harry's hand. 

"Do you know how good you look right now? Fuck it's never felt like this, I'm not going to last baby." Louis says and Harry feels so smug and happy to know he's made Louis feel things no one has before. It pushes him to do better so he pulls off but only to pay attention to Louis's balls while his hand stays stroking his cock quickly. 

Louis is losing it and Harry would've been worried about how loud he was being but everyone should be sound asleep. Not to mention he's praising Harry so much it's all he's ever wanted to hear. 

Harry is sucking Louis off again when Louis finally comes down his throat. Harry thinks he could die happily now. Louis pulls him up to kiss him and Harry whines when he rubs his hand against his neglected cock.

"Your turn baby, let me take good care of you." Louis says while taking one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking lightly driving Harry insane. 

"Yes please." Harry pants out 

"What do you want?" Louis asks while pushing away the hair that was matted down to Harry's sweaty forehead. 

"Just your hand please I'm already so close just need to get there please just need to cum please." Harry is rambling and he knows he becomes so needy and submissive after being so intimate with someone. 

Louis shushes him and kisses him slowly while pulling him out of his pants and boxers to stroke him quickly. "I've got you darling just cum for me c'mon want to see you make a pretty mess." 

Harry might die before he cums from the way Louis was speaking to him. He survives and he's coming all over his chest and Louis's hand after a couple of seconds. Louis keeps stroking him letting Harry ride out his high and until Harry is oversensitive and tells him so. 

They're kissing again lazily while laying in Harry's bed. Louis went over to the bathroom to wash his hand and grabbed a towel to clean up Harry's torso and chest. 

Harry knows he's ignoring every single flag going off in his head right now. This was wrong but it felt so right and he just wants to keep pretending everything is okay for just a few more minutes. 

Louis's lips were addicting it was hard to think about anything else. His brain was mush and all he could think about was how much he liked kissing and touching Louis. Louis who felt so warm and his hair was all flat from their recent events and his arm was wrapped around Harry's waist. He was so soft and sweet and smelled so good. Their legs were tangled together and they just fit like a puzzle piece. 

Maybe Harry was reading into it too much but everything right now felt so, well, right. 

"I'm so tired." He whispers to Louis as they pull away their faces only centimeters away from each other like they were both scared if they got any further one of them would disappear. 

"Get some sleep baby, you were incredible tonight I hope you know that." Louis says with a small smile and Harry blushes which makes Louis chuckle softly while caressing Harry's heated cheek. 

"It takes two to tango, Goodnight Lou." Harry says half-sleep before stuffing his face into Louis's chest and letting himself be engulfed entirely by Louis's smell. 

"What does that even mean?" Louis chuckles weakly half asleep as well and Harry smiles in Louis's chest before they both fall asleep. 

-

"Harry." Lottie shakes Harry awake and Harry groans rolling over in the bed before opening his eyes because shit; Louis. 

His bed is empty and Harry looks up at Lottie who looks like she just woke up as well. "What time is it?" Harry asks his voice groggy from sleep. 

"It's only nine the morning but Mom made breakfast so we've got to go eat, c'mon. I'll wait for you in the hallway." Lottie says and Harry gets up and heads into the bathroom to change into clothes, brush his teeth, and pee.

He stares at himself while brushing his teeth and he can't believe last night was real and he almost feels like it was a dream. It definitely wasn't if the cum rag laying in the corner of the bathroom means anything. Harry almost chokes and mentally scolds Louis for leaving it on the floor. 

He knows he's ignoring things he shouldn't be but he does anyway. He throws it in the laundry bin and leaves the bathroom to avoid thinking about anything else. 

Lottie and he walk downstairs together and only the two sets of twins and their grandparents are sitting at the table having their own conversations. 

"Where's mom and Lou?" Lottie asks Phoebe and she points towards the kitchen and Lottie heads over. Harry just follows her because maybe he wants to see Louis but also because what else is he suppose to do. 

Louis is setting the food onto plates that are to be carried into the kitchen, while Jay is finishing up making orange juice. 

They both look up and Louis meets Harry's eyes immediately. Harry feels immediately like their hiding a big secret and well maybe because they kinda are. Their eye contact is broken by Jay speaking up.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well, Harry?" Jay asks and Harry almost blushes because if only she knew. He avoids looking at Louis because then he might really blush, but he hears a snort coming from Louis who tries to cover it up as if he was coughing. 

Nobody bats an eye, not even Lottie and she usually catches everything. "Yes I did this is such a lovely house." Harry says respectfully and Jay smiles.

"That's great and thank you, Louis and I are just finishing up here. You two could go have a seat." Jay says as she finishes making the orange juice. 

"Do you need help carrying anything out there?" Harry asks and Lottie groans because she obviously wanted to go sit down and avoid helping but Harry always needs to lend a helping hand. 

"Thank you, love, you're too kind if you could just help Louis with some of those plates that would be appreciated." Harry nods and doesn't notice when Lottie slips out of the kitchen. He looks back to talk to her and sighs and walks towards the counter where Louis is standing.

"I've got these, can you just take these two please?" Louis asks and walks around him but not before slipping his hand onto his hip. The touch is so gentle and soft Harry almost shivers. 

Louis's biceps flex as he carries the plates out to the kitchen and Harry needs to calm down before he gets hard during the Tomlinson's family breakfast. He turns to smile at Harry before walking out of the kitchen. The door shuts behind him and Harry follows him a few seconds later. 

During breakfast, Louis sits right next to him because Lottie had conveniently sat in front of Harry. Sitting next to each other apparently makes Louis bold because during a conversation between the three of them Louis slips his hand onto Harry's thigh. 

Harry is drinking orange juice when it happens and he chokes on it. "Honey are you okay?" Mary asks with concern and everyone at the table is looking at him with concerning eyes. 

Harry blushes, "Yes, sorry just went down the wrong pipe is all." He laughs it off and Lottie laughs with him and everyone is back to their conversations. He glances over at Louis and he's got a smug smile on his face as he meets his eyes his hand never leaving Harry's thigh. 

He looks away to respond to Lottie and Lottie pretends to not see the way the two of them looked at each other because she knows her best friend tells her everything, so if something is finally going on between them Harry would've told her right? 

Harry slips his hand underneath the table to place his hand on top of Louis's. Harry thinks he's never really been in love but if this is what it feels like man is he a goner. 

He squeezes Louis's hand before pulling it away and back onto the table to give his full attention to Lottie who was talking about how Niall messaged her recently. 

Everything felt right in the world. Of course, Harry was being delusional, because Louis's phone rings and he excuses himself from the table. 

"Ugh it's probably her, why can't she just let him be with his family for once?" Lottie rolls her eyes and Harry's heart sinks as it gives him flashbacks to the night Louis first kissed him. He knows it's time to face reality. He needs to talk to Louis about all of this and soon.


	13. Chapter 13

"Harry? Can I come in?" Lottie knocks on the bedroom door. Harry is sitting on the bed after taking a warm shower that involved a lot of thinking about what he's going to say to Louis. 

"Come in." Harry says as he starts putting on his socks onto his now cold feet. 

"Hey, is everything okay? You kinda left mid breakfast and never returned." Lottie questioned and Harry nods with a small smile on his face before speaking.

"Yeah, I'm okay just needed a shower because I felt like I stank of lake water." Lottie buys it and nods her head before throwing herself onto Harry's bed and placing her head on his lap. 

"My Nan wants us all to go down to her friend's birthday party. Her friend is Amber's Nan, you know the girl you met yesterday at the lake. Which by the way you haven't told me what happened between you and Mike?" Lottie stares up at Harry as she waits for him to spill. 

Harry doesn't know why but he doesn't exactly tell her the truth, "Oh, well it was great he took me to this spot where we stared up at the stars. We talked for a while before he kissed me, and then we went back because it was getting cold and that was it." 

Lottie squeals, "What do you mean that's it! That's great Harry, he'll probably be there later. You should let me style your hair, we're leaving in like an hour." Harry smiles and nods at her before she keeps talking. 

"I know my brother is being so dumb right now for not seeing how perfect you are, but no one said you couldn't have flings." Lottie says with a wink before sitting up. 

"I mean you are okay with this right? Do you need to vent?" Lottie asks softly and Harry could honestly break down in her arms because he's a terrible person. 

"I'm okay, let's start styling this mop of hair." Harry says trying to just be happy he's on vacation with his best friend. Lottie cheers and runs to her room to get all her supplies. 

Louis walks into the room freshly showered when she's gone and all Harry can think about is how much the world hates him, and how good Louis looks. He wanted to avoid being alone with Louis until he was ready to talk to him. 

Louis smiles at him, "What are you up to?" He asks and Harry knows all his walls broke down the second Louis walked in smelling amazing, while dressed in a big brown hoodie with black skinny jeans that shape his legs and smiled at him. 

"Your sister is going to style my hair." Harry chuckles out and Louis laughs he walks over to where Harry is sitting on the edge of the bed. 

He stands between Harry's thighs before reaching his hand out to tip Harry's head up with a finger underneath his chin. 

"Good luck, I hope she doesn't ruin these curls." He says before brushing a piece of Harry's hair behind his ear. Harry stares up at him and Louis wiggles his eyebrows playfully at him before pulling away and heading to his dresser. 

Harry's heart is beating so fast he can hear it in his ears. "I'll be back before the party, I'm going to the store with my Granddad. Do you want anything?" Louis says casually like he didn't just kill Harry. 

Lottie walks back in while Harry tries to remember how to speak again. She's got a pink bag full of things and notices Louis right away. 

"Where are you off to?" Lottie asks as Louis puts on his shoes. She sets down the bag on the bed next to Harry who still hasn't said a word. 

"To the store with Granddad but I'll be back before the party. You two need anything?" He asks again and meets Harry's eyes with a worried look. Probably because Harry has not said a word to him. 

"I don't need anything, Harry do you?" Lottie asks and Harry finally finds his voice again.

"No, I'm good." Harry smiles at Louis and Louis looks relieved and smiles at both of them before saying a quick goodbye. 

"Okay cutie, let's make you look even better." Lottie praises Harry and Harry feels better but way more guilty. 

—

"Harry this is gorgeous! When did you buy it?" Lottie is in awe of the silky cream-colored blouse she pulls out of Harry's suitcase. 

"Last week, I wasn't sure if I would even wear it." Harry blushes a bit because this was more of a fashion statement then what he usually wears. 

"I think you should definitely wear it! Please try it on I want to see it." Lottie begs and Harry agrees so he puts it on and Lottie fixes it for him.

She unbuttons the first three buttons and rolls the sleeves before adding his sliver cross necklace to accessorize. 

She smiles proudly before saying, "My friend is so hot!" 

Harry bursts out laughing and Lottie does too before speaking again, "I'm not joking! You need to look in the mirror right now." 

Harry walks over to the full-sized mirror and he has to admit he looks good. He's wearing the skinny jeans that make his ass look good (thanks to Mike for the tip on Louis). He definitely doesn't regret buying the blouse now and Lottie made his hair bouncy. 

"God, if you were straight I would be all over you right now," Lottie says in awe and Harry stares at her before she realizes what she said and blushes. Harry laughs so hard his stomach hurts while Lottie begs for him to stop while covering her face. 

"You totally like me, Lottie!" Harry keeps teasing and Lottie whines. 

"Piss off! I'm going to go get ready in my room and I'll be back to get you when it's time to leave. Please while I'm gone forget I ever said that." Lottie walks over to the door as she talks. 

"Never." Harry replies and Lottie groans before leaving. She closes the door behind her and Harry is alone again. 

He decides to call his Mom since she's probably still waiting for a call since he only managed to text her. 

"Hi baby, how are things going?" She says when she picks up and Harry smiles because hearing his Mom's voice always made him feel better. She knew how to cheer him up without knowing it. 

They're in the middle of a conversation when Louis walks back in. He's got a bag in his hand and he's eyes go wide when he soaks up Harry's appearance. 

Harry blushes because Louis is just standing against the door visibly checking Harry out. Harry tries so hard to focus on the conversation with his Mom, and not Louis but that doesn't work when he catches Louis biting his lip. 

"Oh! I've gotta go, baby, my lunch break was over a couple of minutes ago, but I'll see you soon. Have so much fun and I love you." His mom says and Harry is a bit relieved because now he can focus on Louis but he also doesn't want to focus on Louis. 

He hangs up after sending his love back and looks up at Louis. Louis smiles at him, "Was that your mom?" He asks now looking more composed than when he first walked in. 

"Yeah, didn't think you'd be back so soon." Harry says trying to make conversation to avoid any awkward silence. 

"The store isn't that far away and my Granddad only needed a few things. I... uh, I got you something." Louis looks shy now and he walks over to sit on Harry's bed. 

"What? Why? I said I didn't need anything." Harry pouts because he feels bad Louis spent money on him. 

Louis chuckles, "Come here." He pats the spot next to him on the bed and Harry sits next to him. Louis has the bag on his lap and he stares at Harry. 

"I didn't get to tell you how amazing you look." He says breathlessly because Harry takes his breath away. He couldn't stop staring at how beautiful the boy in front of him looked. 

"Thank you." Harry says quietly with a fond smile and a blush. His nose always scrunched up when he smiles this way, Louis takes note of. 

"Sorry I got distracted, here this is what I wanted to give you." Louis pulls out a pink small square box that is covered in glitter and gives it to Harry. 

Harry has no idea what it could be so he eagerly opens it to find a small light pink crystal inside. 

"I remembered you told me when we were at Mcdonald's that you wish you could start collecting crystals because you wish you had some type of hobby. I saw it and thought maybe I can help you get started." Louis is blushing and Harry could cry from how thoughtful and nice this gift was. 

Harry pulls the crystal out of the box and takes a good look at it while Louis is talking before placing it back into the box and closing it. 

"I mean if you don't like it—" Harry cuts Louis off by wrapping him up in a big hug. They're both smiling so big and Harry digs his face into Louis's neck. 

"Please be quiet, this is beautiful, perfect and, so nice, and I love it so much, thank you so much!" Harry pulls away to plant a kiss on Louis's lips. 

Louis happily accepts it and slides his arms around Harry's waist to pull Harry comfortably on top of him as they make out on top of Harry's bed. 

The kiss is innocent until Harry moans when Louis slides his hands down to Harry's ass and keeps them there. 

Louis grunts and grinds his hips up. Harry is panting on his neck about to speak when there's a loud knock on their door. 

"Boys, are you in there?" Mary calls out and Harry scurries to get off Louis and Louis stands up quickly. 

"Yeah, you can come inside Nan!" Louis calls outback and fixes his clothes. 

The door opens and Harry faces away from Mary because he knows his face is flushed. So he pretends he's looking in his drawers for something. 

"Not to rush you boys, but we're leaving in about five minutes and Louis I see you haven't changed." Mary says and Louis sighs. 

"I'm sorry Nan, I'll get right to it and don't worry I'll make sure Harry and I are down there in five minutes." Harry finally turns around to agree and smile at Mary. 

"Well, alright it's not you two I'm worried about anyway, it's Lottie I have to go make sure she's almost ready." Mary hurries out of the room and closes the door behind her. 

Louis and Harry meet eyes before Louis walks over to his dresser, "Want to help me pick out an outfit?" 

Harry giggles but nods and he picks out a nice dark blue dress shirt for Louis because he thinks it brings out his eyes, not that he says that out loud. 

Louis pulls off his hoodie to reveal nothing underneath and Harry looks away to avoid staring at his chest. 

While Louis changes Harry goes over to put the box with the crystal into his suitcase. He smiles to himself as he thinks about how kind Louis is. He makes sure it's safely put away before checking up on Louis. 

His shirt is nicely fitted on his body and he gives Harry a cheesy spin, "How does it look?" 

"Mmh, I'm going to need another spin." Harry smirks and Louis rolls his eyes before he spins again.

"You just want another look at my ass." Louis teases while spinning and Harry cackles loudly. 

"Maybe, but now I can say it looks very good." Harry says and Louis nods before suggesting they head downstairs. 

Before leaving for the party Lottie insists on taking a picture with Louis and Harry. She sends it to Harry immediately and Harry saves it. 

—

The house the party was at was actually pretty full. It was Amber's house and it was huge and beautiful. It screamed the word rich and Harry was in awe. 

They've only been here about thirty minutes and Harry hasn't seen Louis since Amber stole him the second they walked in. 

Lottie was catching up with some girls that use to live in this neighborhood. Harry sat on the couch next to them but was not involved in the conversation. Harry felt out of place and he felt awkward.

Thankfully the world decided he deserved a break and there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Mike. 

"What's up!" Mike cheered and Harry stood up to embrace him. His blonde hair was brushed aside and he was wearing a blue suit. 

"You're literally saving me from awkwardly sitting there any longer." Harry chuckles and Mike joins in. 

"My pleasure, now follow me please I want to show you something." Harry nods and Mike drags him to the upstairs part of the house. He walks into a room that might be a guest room considering it's so plain. 

He opens another door before they're outside on a balcony that looks out over the lake. There are two chairs and a table in the middle of the balcony. Mike sits down and gestures for Harry to sit. 

"I hate parties." Mike admits and pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He offers Harry one and Harry isn't much of a smoker considering his age but he takes it nonetheless. 

Mike lights his cig up before handing the lighter over to Harry. Harry takes a long drag and ends up coughing like crazy. 

Mike is laughing but heads inside to grab Harry a water bottle. He hands it to Harry and it smooths his throat. That's pretty much exactly how most of the night goes Mike smokes about three more cigarettes and Harry smokes another and they talk until it gets chilly.

Harry has learned so much about Mike and he wonders if they'll ever even see each other again. He would even consider Mike a friend considering how much he knows about him. 

They head back inside to get warm and then they hear singing which means they're cutting the cake. They hurry downstairs where everyone is crowded at the dining table for cake and Lottie calls Harry over. 

He finally sees Amber who has her arm hanging off of Louis. Their eyes meet and Louis sends him a smile. 

Harry doesn't get to react because Mike pulls on his arm to pull them over to Lottie. 

"You both stink of cigarettes!" Lottie whines over the loud music now playing and they both laugh. 

"You want one?" Mike offers and Lottie shakes her head no. 

"I want to dance!" Lottie says and grabs both their hands to pull them over to the place where a handful of people were already dancing. 

Harry didn't enjoy dancing that much but he figured it couldn't hurt to dance just a bit. Mike twirls Lottie around before extending his hand to Harry. 

Harry giggles as Mike twirls him around next. They dance together for at least an hour. They dance stupidly and laugh at each other. Harry has to admit he is having the most fun he has ever had in a while. 

The twins are tired and mostly everyone had left after the cake was passed around. There was only a handful of people left so they decide to leave. They all say their goodbyes and Mike hugs Harry goodbye. 

"Bye Harry!" Mike calls out again as the whole Tomlinson family and he walks out the door. 

"Mike is such a lad!" Lottie cheers and Harry agrees. 

"He doesn't even hang out with me anymore." Louis complains and Lottie speaks up immediately.

"Maybe, because Amber always steals you away and doesn't let you leave her side for a second." Harry mentally agrees a thousand times. 

"That's kinda true, I don't know what her deal is she's been so clingy this year." Louis agrees and Harry wishes Lottie never spoke at all. 

"That's because she definitely likes you, too bad you're dating Eleanor because I rather you be with her." She says and doesn't even bother to look at Harry. Harry thinks maybe he's overreacting but that kinda hurt. 

Louis doesn't answer and Harry wonders why but Doris runs over to Louis begging him to carry him the rest of the way home. It was only two minutes away but it's a really silent two minutes. 

—-

Harry thinks maybe he's addicted to Louis because he just can't seem to stop himself. 

Here they are again locked in their room, mouths pressed together as they kiss passionately on Louis's bed. It started the second they walked into the room after everyone bid each other a good night. 

They walked into their room and Louis closed the door before clasping his hand around Harry's wrist and gently pulling him into his chest. 

He sniffed Harry before speaking, "You smoked?" Louis asked and Harry nodded shyly. 

"You're just a kid you shouldn't be smoking." He furrowed his eyebrows and scolded Harry. Harry thought it was kinda hot but he was angry Louis called him a kid. 

"Calm down, I'm a year younger than you. Besides, If I'm such a kid don't kiss me anymore." Harry challenges him pulling his wrist away. Louis pulls him in for a kiss then and that's how they ended up here again. 

Harry panting as Louis kisses down his chest. "Can I?" Louis asks as he unzips Harry's pants and Harry nods desperately for Louis to touch him. 

Louis takes him into his mouth and Harry watches as Louis bobs his head up and down. Harry is going to cum embarrassingly quick he knows it. He tries to hold off as he runs his fingers through Louis's hair. 

Harry cums down Louis's throat with a muffled loud moan. Louis pulls off to kiss Harry again and Harry trails his hand down Louis's pants. 

Harry is palming Louis through his pants ready to pull them down when Louis's phone rings loudly. Louis groans into Harry's mouth but continues to kiss Harry. Harry doesn't mind ignoring the ringing and kisses back happily. 

It rings again as soon as it ends and Louis rolls his eyes, "I should probably get it." he says before kissing Harry on the cheek and climbing off of him to walk over to the nightstand where his phone is flashing. 

"I'll be right back." Louis says and takes the phone call into the bathroom. Louis is being quiet but Harry can still hear when he says her name. 

He gets up and walks closer to the bathroom to hear a bit better and he hears exactly when Louis says, ".. I miss you." 

Harry walks over to his bed and pulls the covers over his head and tries his best to not sob. He lays there hoping Louis will get the hint that he wants to be left alone. 

Ten minutes go by before Harry hears the bathroom door close and Louis's footsteps coming closer. 

"Harry?" Louis whispers and Harry pretends to be asleep, "Goodnight love." He whispers again before he hears some shuffling which is Louis getting into his bed. 

Harry feels as a warm tear slips down his face as soon as the room is quiet again and he doesn't know why he keeps making the same mistakes.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry wakes up to the sound of loud screams. He rubs his eyes as the bright sunlight comes in from behind the window curtains. 

The room is empty as he looks over to Louis's bed. He's actually thankful for that because he doesn't think he could face Louis right now. 

He hears some screaming again and realizes it's the baby twins probably playing around with their toys. He also hears laughing so the whole family must be down there together. 

He decides it's better if they have their own family times and stays laying in bed. He grabs his phone off the nightstand and stares at the time realizing it's almost noon. 

He also realizes today is their last day here so they'll probably be leaving soon. He liked being on vacation and would definitely have wanted to stay here for longer if he wasn't dumb enough to get hurt again. 

He's only alone for another ten minutes when there's a knock on the door and then he hears it creak open. 

He sits up and to see Lottie she smiles at him before walking over to sit next to on the edge of his bed. 

"Finally you're up lazy." Lottie teases and Harry chuckles. 

"We're leaving soon so you should come down and eat some breakfast before we leave." Lottie says and Harry agrees to meet her down there a bit. She leaves and Harry hurries to get dressed because he suspects Louis might come up here next and he doesn't want to be alone with him. 

—

Harry makes it down for breakfast before anyone else can enter the room. He realizes Louis and Paul are not at the table with everyone else.

Everyone greets him and he greets them while sitting down next to Lottie. He serves himself a plate while Lottie talks to him. 

"Niall drunk texted me last night." Harry can't help but laugh at that. 

"Really? What did he say?" Harry asks while cutting into his pancakes. 

"It was mostly typos but I could make it a few words like him calling me beautiful and pretty. I can't believe him." Harry can tell Lottie is trying to sound disgusted but he knows she's flattered. 

"Yeah, he's the worst." Harry says sarcastically and Lottie scoffs. 

"He actually is, but anyway, I forgot to tell you Kim messaged me asking for your number." She laughs and Harry almost chokes before laughing. He felt bad but he why hasn't the poor girl gotten the hint.

"Please just tell her I'm gay." Harry whines 

"Trust me, we've all told her. She's delusional and obviously can't respect someone's sexuality, so it's her own fault. I'm sending her Niall's number." Lottie and Harry laugh at that. 

They spend the rest of their breakfast eating and talking about random things until Jay tells them they should start getting ready to leave. 

Harry is packing his suit when the room door opens and Louis walks in. He smiles at Harry and Harry wants to cry because that damn smile always gets him. 

"Hi," Louis says as he walks over to him. Harry smiles back but continues to fold his clothes to avoid looking at him. 

"You should start packing, your mom said we're leaving in a few minutes." Harry says trying to get Louis to leave his side. 

"Yeah, you're right." Louis says casually not picking on Harry's tone and heads over to his side to pack his suitcase. 

"Did you get to eat breakfast this morning?" Louis asks as he packs and Harry wishes he would've played music on his phone to avoid talking. 

"Yeah, your nan is such a good cook." Harry praises Mary as he remembers how great everything tasted. 

"She is, I'm going to miss her cooking the second we leave this place." Harry knows he should keep the conversation going but he just hums and doesn't say anything else. 

It's silent for the next three minutes and he's putting his last pair of socks in his suitcase when Louis speaks again. 

"Harry, you know about last night-" Louis is interrupted by Lottie walking into the room. 

"Hey, are you guys done packing? Mike and Amber are outside they wanted to say bye to us." She says not noticing she had cut Louis off. 

"I'm done." Harry says and zips his suitcase up and drags it with him over to Lottie. 

"I'm almost done, I'll be down there in a few." Louis says and meets Harry's eyes. Harry just looks away and Lottie pretends she didn't notice that and nods. 

Mike and Amber are sitting on lawn chairs and stand up when Harry and Lottie walk out to meet them. 

"Harry!" Mike cheers and hugs him. Harry giggles into his neck and hugs him back. 

"I'm so sad you're leaving man. To be honest you've become one of my close friends. I'm going to miss you." He says pushing his black sunglasses up on top of his head. 

"You're such a sap, I'm going to miss you too." Harry's eyes catch as Louis walks out of the house and looks over at them but he's instantly dragged away by Amber. 

"My God, that girl needs to stop. She kissed Louis once when we were fourteen during one of our hangouts and Louis let her down easy but girly is still trying to this day. It's tragic really she hasn't even noticed how much Kurtis is dying for her." Mike says as they watch Amber and Louis. 

"Here put your number into my phone. We need to keep in touch and I also need to know how things with you and Louis turn out." He wiggles his eyebrows and Harry frowns. 

"I don't think Louis and I will ever happen." Of course, Harry knows Louis and him have actually kissed and touched each other but that obviously doesn't mean anything Louis so why should it mean anything to him. 

"Hey, just hang in there I know he'll come to his senses soon. Besides, if Louis doesn't want you and in thirty years if we're both single and wrinkly I'll marry you." Mike says and Harry laughs loudly. 

"Deal." Their shaking hands when Louis comes up to them. 

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." He says looking between them but his eyes linger on where they're still holding hands. Harry drops Mike's hand and Mike hugs Louis. 

"Not at all, I'm going to miss you, Lou. It sucks we didn't have a lot of time to hang out together." Louis agrees and they start talking about something Harry doesn't get to hear because Lottie pulls him away. 

"Can you help me put the bags in the car? Mom asked me to do it while she changes the babies." Harry nods and they pack the car up with the family bags including his own. 

Minutes later everyone is inside the car and buckling up as they get ready for the drive back. 

Harry gets comfortable next to Lottie and she pops her earbud into his ear and lays her head on his shoulder as Jay pulls out of the driveway. 

—-

The minute they arrive back at the Tomlinson house the oldest twins run out to use the bathroom and Jay carries the babies to their cribs. 

Lottie, Louis, and Harry are left to carry the bags inside. They finish quickly between the three of them and Lottie speaks up. 

"Louis, Mom had said you have to give Harry a ride home. I would come with you two but Carly is picking me up soon we have a school project to finish." Lottie says and Harry gulps he did not want to be alone in Louis's car. The car that smells entirely like Louis and makes Harry melt. 

"Okay, let me just go get my keys." Louis says before running off into the house. 

Lottie winks at Harry when Louis's back is to them. Harry is about to speak when Louis runs back out. 

"See you tomorrow." Lottie says hugging Harry goodbye. Harry is dreading the car ride but he pulls away and gets into the car.

Louis smiles over at him as Harry buckles his seat belt in. They pull out of the drive away and Lottie waves them off. 

Harry stares out the window hoping to avoid any small talk. It works because soon they're parked outside of Harry's house but before Harry can leave Louis speaks up. 

"Hey wait, are you okay?" Louis asks and Harry breaks. 

"I don't know, how would you feel knowing you're the reason someone is cheating on their girlfriend." Harry spits out and Louis looks caught off guard. 

"No, Eleanor and I broke up the day we left for the vacation. She was mad I didn't invite her to come with us." Louis says but Harry knows what he heard last night. 

"Then why did I hear you saying you miss her to her last night." Harry crosses his arms as he speaks angrily and Louis sighs. 

"I- we got back together this morning." Louis says staring at the steering wheel with a hand on his forehead looking disappointed. 

"You see! Louis, do you know how much this hurts me? I'm always just your rebound and I'm so tired of it. I'm not a toy! I have feelings and you just don't seem to care. I almost thought you liked me," Harry scoffs and lets out a dry laugh, tears were running down his cheeks, "I'm so dumb for that." 

"No, please don't say that Harry. You're so far from dumb, I'm so sorry Harry I never wanted to hurt you I just..." Louis trials off as he stares at Harry's broken face. His chest stings as he watches the way the tears on Harry's cheek fall down. 

"Exactly, I'm so done Louis. I would prefer it if you didn't speak to me anymore. Don't worry about Lottie, I won't tell her. and we can just go back to never acknowledging each other." Harry can barely speak his heart hurt, and he felt a lump in his throat he just wanted to scream at Louis. 

Louis looked on the verge of tears, "Harry, baby please no I-" Harry completely cuts him off. 

"Do not call me that! I can't Louis, I just can't please just leave me alone." Harry runs out of the car and into his house. His mom's car wasn't in the drive away so he knows she's probably out. 

He's never felt so alone he runs up into his room and curls up next to Evie. He sobs as she purrs next to him. He thinks she's the only thing that will never break his heart. 

He hears his phone pinging and he knows exactly who the messages are from so he ignores it. 

He promises himself he will not give in. He's done being someone's second choice he doesn't deserve it. He just hoped his heart would heal and he could forget about all the moments he had with Louis. 

It's an hour later when he's a bit calmer and he decides to get into his pajamas. He's looking through his bag when he sees the pink box. He pulls out the box and opens it to see the pink crystal and everything hits him all at once again and he sobs with the crystal tight in his hand. 

He felt empty and he hated that he wished Louis was holding him right now. He thought about the way Louis kissed him and the night they cuddled to sleep and how Louis pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead. He shut his eyes tightly hoping all those memories would erase. 

He falls asleep on the ground with his clothes all over the place and the crystal in his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry wakes up to his mom's voice coming through his door. He had forgotten he locked his door and she was knocking. 

"Harry, are you awake?" She questioned and Harry rubs his face before sitting up his back was hurting from sleeping on the ground. He stretches his body out and cringes when something stabs his palm. 

He looks down at it to see the pink crystal and it almost sets him off again but he quickly puts it away and heads over to the drawer. He opens the last one because that was the one he filled with random things. 

He was hoping he would forget it existed but he knew he wouldn't. He was going to pretend to for the time being. He knows his mom probably realized he was sleeping and went to her room. 

He picked up the mess of clothes he left and threw it in the dirty laundry. He looked at the digital clock on his nightstand to see it was ten at night. He slept for almost six hours but he still felt immensely tired. 

He decides he should shower because that always helps him feel a bit better. He cringes when he looks in the mirror his face was blotchy and red, not to mention his eyes were puffy. 

He groans and gets into the shower he forces himself not to think and to only think about things that didn't involve a certain someone. 

He's massaging his strawberry shampoo into his hair when he thinks about how nice Louis would smell after he showered. He shakes his head in an attempt to shake the thought off. He hurries to get out of the shower after that. 

He's wrapped in his purple fluffy robe as he sits in his bed. His phone is in his hand and he takes a deep breath before opening it to see two missed calls and seven messages. 

Louis: harry i'm so sorry please come back out so we can talk I won't leave until we do 

missed call from Louis 

Louis: answer my call, please 

missed call from Louis

Louis: you know you're right I can't keep hurting you I'm sorry I'll leave you alone but just know this hurts me just as much, you mean a lot to me harry... please don't waste your pretty face on crying over something you didn't deserve, someone you deserve will come around and I deserve to watch you be happy without me   
goodbye harry x

Lottie: hey how did it go with Louis? ;) 

Lottie: you're probably napping but when I came home I could just tell Louis had been crying, do you know anything about that? 

Lottie: and you know what I think you do, I'm not going to pretend I didn't see the lingering looks between you two this weekend, I thought something had finally happened but you never said anything to me?

Niall: Hey bro, do you think Lottie hates me? Kim just texted me calling me Harry and said Lottie sent her my number saying it was yours 🤦🏼

Harry is crying so hard but Niall's message makes him laugh and he probably looks insane; crying and laughing. 

Harry reads Louis's messages about hundred times and continues to cry. His heart hurts because although he wants to hate Louis his heart still aches for him. That message hurt so much he didn't want to be happy with anyone else, because he had hoped he would be happy with Louis. 

He reads Lottie's messages again too and he knows he needs to tell her the truth. He promised Louis he wouldn't though. 

He groans and harshly wipes the tears off his face. He had school tomorrow but he was definitely going to play the sick card. He walks downstairs to get a water bottle and Robert runs over to him his tongue in the air as he runs and happily barks. 

Harry loved when Robert was actually in their house. He kissed him and pet him before playing some fetch with him. Robert tired out pretty quickly and ran over to his water bowl. 

Harry grabbed his water bottle and almost drank the whole thing before grabbing a banana. He needed ice cream but he knows he and his mom haven't been grocery shopping. 

He heads back to his room Robert hot behind him. Robert curls up next to Evie who is sleeping on the ground. It was an adorable sight because Evie was so much bigger than Robert but he still had a paw over her. 

It reminds Harry of things he's trying to ignore so he looks away and turns on his television. He was going to binge watch romcoms until he could sleep again. 

He started with Love actually and falls asleep half away through when Harry met Sally. 

—

His alarm clock goes off first and he tries his hardest to ignore it but then there's knocking on his room door. 

"Harry, honey it's almost time for school!" Anne yells through the door and Harry groans. He was definitely not going to school today. He thinks maybe he cursed himself because he didn't even have to fake being sick he was actually sick.

He turns his alarm off and walks over to open the door. His mom is standing there in her pajamas. 

"Mom, I don't feel so good, my body aches and my throat feels sore, and my head is pounding." Anne reaches up to touch his forehead and nods. 

"Oh baby, you're so warm. I don't have work today so I'll call the school and make you some soup. You go back to sleep and get some rest okay." Harry hugs his mom and he feels safe in his mom's arms. She chuckles but hugs him back and plays with his hair. 

"This reminds me of when you were smaller you never wanted to leave my side when you were sick." She says and Harry smiles into her neck and he pulls away. 

"I love you." Anne smiles at him and kisses his forehead, "I love you too, now go back to sleep." She pushes him back into his room and he falls back asleep. 

—

He wakes up hours later to his phone ringing. He's half asleep and doesn't look to see who it is. 

"Hello?" he says voice groggy and then he hears Lottie.

"Hey, why weren't you at school today?" Lottie whines 

"I'm sick, might be dying to be honest." He's just joking but he thinks his broken heart could kill him.

Lottie laughs, "Shut up, you can't die not I won't allow it. I miss you, you missed Niall coming up to me during Lunch and apologizing for the way he acted towards me freshman year. It was actually quite sweet." Lottie mumbles the last part and Harry smiles. 

"I told you he's not a dickhead. He's a really lovely guy Lots, he's funny too. He'll get that infamous snort of yours out of you." Lottie screams at him denying she doesn't snort and Harry laughs like crazy. He felt better talking to Lottie because she always knew how to cheer him up. 

"I have cheer practice soon so I have to go, but is it okay if I come around after with soup and love?" She asks and Harry thinks he doesn't deserve her. 

"I would love that." She cheers before they say goodbye and hang up. 

He gets out of bed and heads downstairs where his mom is singing along to some old music. She serves him hot chicken noddle soup and makes him take medicine. They watch movies together on the couch until Lottie arrives. 

She brings him hot potato soup and he hugs her.

"Ugh, now I'll be sick." She groans but doesn't pull away and hugs Harry tighter. They sit and talk in Harry's bed and she doesn't even bring up Louis which Harry is very grateful for. 

She leaves a bit after that and Harry thinks he had a pretty good day his heart still aches but he could ignore it and focus on the love surrounding him. 

—

He returns to school the next day. He knows today is going to be rough he'll have to see Louis today and ignore him. 

He arrives before Lottie and waits for her in the cafeteria where everyone is eating breakfast. She walks in and Harry is thankful she didn't walk in with Louis. 

"Morning." She says before giving him a quick side hug and sitting down next to him, "Feeling better?" 

"A bit yeah, my head no longer hurts." Harry watches as Louis and Eleanor walk into the cafeteria hand in hand. Louis and Harry met eyes but Louis looks away quickly and Harry does too. 

"That's good, so now that you're feeling better you want to tell me what is going on with you and brother?" She whispers to him and Harry sighs.

"Lots, I can't." Lottie looks hurt and gives him a face. 

"You can't tell me?" She asks confused and thankfully the bell rings. 

"We can talk about it later, I've got class!" Harry runs into the crowd so Lottie can't reach him. 

When Harry got to math class at the end of the day. Louis didn't even turn to look at him at all not even when Daniel waved obnoxiously at Harry. 

—

That's how things were for the next three weeks anytime Louis and Harry would meet eyes they looked away quick and during math, they pretending they didn't know each other.

The first week was hard for Harry he really missed Louis. They were friends besides the touching and kissing he enjoyed Louis's company and humor. 

Harry had been avoiding Lottie and he didn't realize how hard it was. He was surprised she hadn't shown up at his house yet. 

He thinks maybe he hurt her feelings and she gave up because during lunch he had decided to actually sit at a table and not hide. They make eye contact and she doesn't talk to him she looks away and sits with her cheer friends. 

That kinda hurts his heart but he knows he deserves it.

Daniel was the only person he had right now, apart from Niall. Niall and he have been hanging out more and he's become such a close friend. They had their first sleepover last week and Niall made him laugh all night. 

Daniel though was constantly around him and asking him to hang out which is why they were at his house right now. 

Daniel has actually been really sweet with Harry. He bought Harry a small bear plushie recently and that made Harry swoon. 

They were in the middle of watching some random movie when it happened. 

Daniel and Harry were kissing in Daniel's living room on his couch. Harry doesn't know if he's just doing actually what Louis does to him or if he really likes Daniel. 

"You're such a good kisser." Daniel praises as he pulls away to catch his breath. Harry grins and Daniel kisses him again. 

They make out for a few more minutes and then Daniel says something Harry wasn't expecting. 

"Harry, I've been waiting for this for so long, I hope it doesn't seem too soon but would you like to be my boyfriend?" He asks giving him puppy eyes and Harry gulps. 

He was never getting at hurting people's feelings, "Yes." he says back without even thinking about it. He regrets it but he thinks he can make it work he can learn to love Daniel. 

"I'm so happy, you're the prettiest person alive." Daniel says and pecks Harry's face all over. Harry giggles and pushes him off him and they continue to watch the movie.

Harry doesn't know what he just got himself into but he thinks everything will be okay. What could be so bad about dating Daniel? He wanted to mend his broken heart. 

He looked up at Daniel who was laughing at the movie on the screen and yeah maybe everything would be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

"C'mon it's your boyfriends' party you're like obligated to be there!" Niall whines as they walked into the cafeteria together. He was talking about the big party Daniel was throwing at his house tonight. 

Harry wasn't really a party person but Daniel and Niall have been begging him to go to this party. 

"Fine, I'll ask my mom but I'm sure she'll say no." Harry said as they sat down at their now usual table. He could see Lottie sitting at the table full of cheerleaders, and the spot next to here where he would be sitting was still empty. Today would be officially four weeks since they last spoke and honestly it hurt his heart.

"I just want to get drunk and kiss a pretty girl, but apparently that's asking for too much." Niall sighs and picks at his food. Harry turns away from looking at Lottie's table to comfort him.

"Hey, any girl would be lucky to kiss you, hell if you don't find a girl to kiss you I'll gladly kiss you." Harry teases him and puckers his lips out for a kiss and Niall groans and pushes him away. 

"Gross, that would be like kissing my grandma." Niall replies and Harry laughs and then someone is slipping their arms around his shoulders. 

"Hey, Sexy." Daniel whispers into Harry's ear and Harry giggles as Niall rolls his eyes and continues to eat. 

"Hi." Harry says as he turns around in his chair to face Daniel. Daniel pecks Harry's lips quickly before talking. 

"Don't forget about my party tonight, it's going to start around nine and-." Daniel gets cut off by one of his friends calling him over, "I'll see you later babe, bye." 

Harry sighs as Daniel walks away and he's about to turn back around in his chair when his eyes meet the blue ones he desperately misses. 

Louis was standing there by the doors of the cafeteria. Harry wonders how long he had been standing there and if he had seen Daniel kiss him. Although, Daniel didn't care about PDA which meant everyone at school knew they were together. 

Harry couldn't look away because Louis looked almost sad and Harry didn't know if he was making it up in his head, but Louis didn't appear that happy these days.

Louis quickly broke eye contact as Eleanor walked in and handed him her backpack. Louis smiled weakly at her and carried her pink backpack for her. They walked away hand in hand and Harry finally tore his gaze away and stared at his food. 

The rest of the lunch period goes by fast as Niall tells him funny stories that keep Harry entertained. 

"So, should I pick you up at ten?" Niall asks as the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. 

"Yeah that should be fine but I'll have to ask my mom first." Niall nods and Harry loves Niall for being so understanding because anyone else their age would tease him for having to ask his parents or encourage him to sneak out. 

——

"Hey mom, so like Daniel is having a party at his house tonight around nine, but Niall is picking me up around ten, could I go? I mean it's okay if you say no like I totally understand." Harry rambles during dinner between him and Anne. 

"Of course you can, just please be responsible if you decide to drink, and if your driver starts drinking you can call me I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you." Anne says calmly and Harry stares at her in shock.

"Mom, it's okay if I can't go." Harry replies and Anne laughs. 

"I'm serious, I know you're getting older I can't keep you away from parties forever. Unless... you don't want to go?" Anne asks with one of her eyebrows raised. 

"No I do, but I don't know... I just really thought you wouldn't let me go out." Harry says staring down at the spaghetti on his plate. He knew he didn't really want to go but he also knew he should. 

"I just want you to be safe and in your bed in the morning when I wake up to come to find you." Harry grins at her and agrees.

—

Harry runs up to his room after helping his mom clean up after dinner and watching a few movies with her. He grabs his phone to text Niall to let him know what his mom said. 

She said yes! 

Niall responded almost immediately. 

Niall: Fuck yeah! see you in an hour and my brother is driving us around because i'm getting shit faced 🥳

Harry rolls his eyes but smiles and gets up to pick out his clothes and heads to shower. 

He's wearing his baby blue long sleeve button up with three of the buttons undone and some tight black skinny jeans that make his thighs and ass look ridiculously good. 

Harry never really was one to wear makeup except for when Lottie and he had sleepovers and gave each other makeovers. He sighs as he thinks about Lottie, he knows he should just talk to her but he just can't. 

He stares into the mirror before deciding he would wear the lipstick and lip gloss, Lottie had given him when she saw how happy Harry was with the color on his lips. He shook away thoughts of Lottie and looked in his drawers for some socks. 

He groaned as he remembered all his good socks are in the dryer. He opens the last drawer remembering he put an extra good pair in there. 

He digs through the drawer and finds the socks, and cheers but then his eyes are focusing on the pink box in the drawer. The pink box is always in the back of his mind, but he never actually gives in. 

He stares at it for a while and lets the memories play through his mind like a movie. The kisses, and the touches, and constant Louis Louis Louis. He shuts his drawer quickly as his phone rings.

He grabs his phone to see Niall calling and he picks up, "Hey, I'm on my way, are you ready? Niall says into the phone and Harry answers before they hang up and he puts his socks on. 

He stares into the mirror one last time and mentally prepares himself for tonight. His lips were shiny from the lip gloss and he felt pretty. 

He waited by the door after putting on his shoes. A red car pulled into his drive away and he hurried out with a deep breath because he just wanted this night to be fun. 

— 

"Thank you." Harry politely said to Niall's brother when they had arrived at Daniel's house and we're heading out of the car. 

Niall's brother who introduced himself as Greg smiled at him, "No problem, take care of my bro please, and have fun!" He said and Harry smiled back before closing the car door. 

Niall pulled him along quickly into the house, and Harry laughed because Niall was obviously excited. 

The house was already full of teens everywhere. The lights were off in the living room, and the only source of light was the party ball in the corner that was moving led lights all around the room. 

The kitchen light was still on and Niall pulled them through the crowd of dancing bodies and the loud music over to the kitchen.

The music wasn't as loud in the kitchen because of the swing door which closed behind them. The kitchen was big but there were only a few girls in the corner crowding around some crying girl. 

Niall gave Harry a look as the girls gave them dirty looks. He opened the giant cooler in the corner and pulled out a bottle of beer and a wine cooler for Harry. 

"You remembered?" Harry said surprised that Niall remembered that Harry had told him he preferred wine coolers over beer any day. 

"Yeah yeah, I'm a great friend now let's go party!" Niall cheered as he chugged some of his beer down and pushed them out of the kitchen back into the living room. 

Harry took a large swing of his drink before dancing along with Niall. He danced with Niall for quite some time before some blonde girl was all over him. He winked at Niall before leaving them together and heading into the kitchen. 

On his way to the kitchen, Daniel appears and pulls him aside by wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Babe! You made it." Daniel cheers and kisses him without hesitation. He pulls away and looks at Harry weirdly. 

"What's that sticky stuff on your lips?"He complains and wipes away at his lips. 

"Lipstick and lipgloss." Harry smiles up at him until Daniel gives him a look and he frowns confused at his reaction. 

"That's weird, boys don't wear makeup." He spits out and Harry doesn't even know how to respond. 

"Uh, sorry." Harry says finally he didn't know how he felt but it wasn't a good feeling. He was angry and sad because he just wanted to be accepted for who he was. 

"It's fine, just maybe wipe it off before we kiss again. I gotta babe see you later, okay?" He says and hurriedly walks away towards a group of people before Harry can answer. 

He storms off into the kitchen because he definitely needed another drink. 

He swings the door open and hurries inside and he didn't expect to see Louis. He was standing next to two other boys who turned to look at Harry briefly. They were both quite attractive and Harry thinks he's never seen them before. 

Louis was in Harry's eyes the most attractive though. He looked so good in anything, and cheekily enough in nothing too. He was wearing a simple red crew neck, with black joggers but he still looked like he was straight out of a Vogue cover magazine. 

They turn back around to talk to Louis. Harry breaks the intense eye contact Louis was making with him and goes over to the cooler. 

Louis's eyes are following his every move and he can feel it. He opens his pink wine cooler and takes a large swing and makes a show of wiping his lips while staring back at Louis. 

Louis's eyes widen and he gulps before looking away. Harry smirks before walking over to them, because yeah maybe he was kinda drunk already.

"Sorry, the napkins are behind you and I need one." Harry says to one of the attractive boys he doesn't know, this one had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. 

"Yeah, no worries." The boy said and moved out of the way. Louis and the other boy had stopped talking to stare at their interaction. 

"Thank you." Harry smiled at him and grabbed a couple of napkins before walking out of the kitchen. He chugged the rest of his drink down before trying to find the bathroom. 

He bumps into someone as he tries to get to the stairs.

It's Lottie and she turns around angry and probably ready to yell at whoever ran into her. Her eyes soften as she realizes it's just him and she's about to speak but Harry hurries away from her. 

He thinks he hears her call after him but he reaches the stairs and hurries upstairs. He makes it to the bathroom and stares into the mirror. 

His lipstick was a bit smudged from wiping his lips earlier. He never thought the boy he was dating would have a problem with his style choices. 

He wets the napkin before rubbing harshly at his lips. He felt stupid for thinking he looked pretty with lipstick and lipgloss. He could feel the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

He manages to calm himself down after a couple of minutes when there's a knock on the door. 

He swears under his breath but quickly goes to leave the bathroom. He opens the door to find Louis standing there. 

Now that he was up close to Louis he could see his eyes were red which meant he's most likely high. He smelled like weed too, but to be fair the whole house stunk of it. 

He's about to walk past him when Louis pulls him back softly by the wrist. 

"Hey, were you crying?" He says into his ear trying to be louder than the noise around them. 

"No." Harry quickly says but Louis doesn't buy it. 

"Harry, I know you." He says but doesn't let Harry talk as he continues, "Can we talk?" 

Harry is about to say "absolutely not" or something darker like "over my dead body" but Louis looks desperate and Harry will always have a soft spot for him. 

"Fine, but make it fast." Harry says and Louis nods before dragging him away by his wrist into a random room. 

Harry hasn't really seen the rooms in Daniels house besides Daniels but he thinks this must be a guest room. It was empty and simple with white walls and a big queen bed in the middle with cute gray comforters, and way more than necessary pillows. 

Louis closes the door behind them and turns on one of the lamps on the bedside table. He sits on the bed and pats the spot next to him. 

Harry sits down next to him and they look at each other for a bit. Louis extends out his hand and Harry doesn't even hesitate before lacing their fingers together. 

He really missed Louis and the feeling he felt when he was around him. His whole body felt like it was on fire just from holding hands with Louis. He knows he shouldn't even be around Louis not when he has Daniel. 

"Harry, my Harry... I'm so sorry for any pain I've caused you." Louis says and reaches up to push Harry's hair out of his face and behind his ear. Harry feels butterflies in his stomach as Louis moves in closer. 

"Has anyone told you how amazing you look tonight? because you are truly the definition of beautiful." He says softly and Harry's cheeks burn at the compliments. 

If he wanted to he could just move in and kiss him because god he loved kissing Louis, but he knew better. 

Louis's eyes flickered down to his lips and Harry spoke up before things got too far, "Louis... we can't I'm with Daniel now." 

Louis squeezed his hand and sighed as he pulled away, "Of course, I'm sorry again you deserve to be happy, I hope he's making you happy. I just... I haven't told anyone about something that's driving me crazy Harry." 

"What is it?" Harry asks worriedly because Louis looked so stressed as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"I'm so scared Harry." Louis whispers before he's full-on crying into Harry's arms. Harry pets his hair and he's so confused but his heart aches at seeing Louis crying. 

"Lou, breathe for me and tell me what's wrong, I'm sure we can fix whatever it is your scared of," Harry says trying to comfort him and rubs his back softly. 

"No, it's not fixable anymore." Louis says as he finally catches his breath from crying and pulls away from Harry to wipe his tears. 

"What do you mean? Louis, you're scaring me." Harry says as a million scenarios go through his head. 

"It's um...about Eleanor she's pregnant." Louis says and Harry feels like someone just punched him in the stomach and knocked out his lungs because he can't breathe. 

"I'm so scared Harry, I'm not ready to be a dad. It's her body and all, and she said she's decided to keep it. W-what if I turn out just like my dad?" Louis says with the saddest look on his face and Harry hugs him tightly. 

"Hey don't say that you won't be like him, I promise you that." He rubs his back again before pulling away from the hug, "Are you sure she's pregnant?" 

"She took the tests while we were at the lake house. Then she told me the night we came back. I just don't know how this happened I feel so stupid, the last time we had sex was like two months ago before she told me she was pregnant and we were so protected." Louis explains and Harry can't help but cringe at the thought of Louis and Eleanor. 

His heart was already broken but this definitely broke it again because Louis would be the father of her baby. 

"Did she go to the doctors to make sure?" Harry asked and Louis nodded, "So how far along is she?" 

"Three months." He stared down at their laced fingers that seemed to find each other again. 

"She's not even the one I'm in love with." Louis suddenly said while staring at him and  
Harry literally lost his ability to ever breathe again as he stared back at Louis. 

He felt like he was dreaming because Louis just possibly suggested that he's in love with him. He was so confused and he didn't know what to believe. He thinks maybe he's just drunk and Louis didn't actually say that, although he felt very sober right now. 

"She's still not showing though, so if you could keep this a secret until she's ready to tell the school that would be cool. I haven't told anyone either so." Louis says after like he didn't just mind fuck Harry. 

"Yeah, don't worry I won't. You'll be a great dad Louis." Harry says with a small smile and Louis is about to speak when someone bursts through the door. 

It's Niall and he's obviously very drunk as he stumbles into the room, "Harry! There you are, and you're with the man who hates me!" 

He stumbles over to them and falls onto the bed right in between them. Separating their hands. 

"Niall, I don't hate you. That's in the past we're cool now." Louis says before standing up, "I'll leave you two alone then, Harry I'll um text you if that's okay?" 

Harry nods and watches Louis leaves before falling back onto the bed with Niall. 

"Love hurts, I don't want it anymore." Niall says after a couple of seconds of silence and Harry sighs. 

"Me too Niall, me too." They stare up at the ceiling both lost in their thoughts. 

"I love you, Harry, I'm glad we're actually friends now." Niall says and Harry smiled because although his heart hurt he would always have Niall. 

They called Niall's brother to pick them up after that and they quickly left avoiding everybody. Harry didn't want to run into anyone else. 

When they dropped Harry off as Harry got out of the car. Niall felt the need to announce to his whole neighborhood how much he loved Harry and their friendship. 

Greg drove away quickly and Harry was embarrassed but also couldn't stop laughing. It was one in the morning as he laid in his bed. 

He couldn't believe what Louis told him today. He shouldn't care because he was with Daniel now but it stung so bad. 

He kept creating scenarios in his head like what if Eleanor and Louis get married now? He would probably cry forever. 

He didn't know what to do, he felt numb again. His thoughts were interrupted as his phone pinged. He picked it up to read the text message he had received.

From Louis: Thank you for being there for me tonight, quite embarrassed about crying, but you're really the only person I could come to, you're like my safe space... I know we aren't on the best terms but I want things to be okay between us, and I hope you feel the same goodnight, sleep tight :) 

Harry's heart raced as he re-read the text message. Louis called him his safe space and he could resist the feelings that he's been trying so hard to bury. 

He knew things were about to get more complicated and he groaned into his pillow letting sleep consume him.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry sighed as he laid in bed it was Saturday morning and all he wanted to do was sleep the rest of the day away. 

He grabs his phone off of his nightstand and checks the time. It was already noon but he still felt so tired. He also saw a text message from Daniel reminding them about the date they planned for today at four.

It still stung when he thought about the way Daniel rejected him yesterday. He really liked the way the lipstick and lipgloss looked on him, but maybe it was weird for him to wear it.

He knew that this was the wrong mindset to have because boys wearing makeup was definitely not weird. It was still hard to believe it was okay when someone who's supposed to like him tells him it's weird. 

He gets out of bed and eats breakfast with his mom before showering and getting ready for his date. 

He wasn't really in the mood to be with Daniel today, but he felt bad about being so close to Louis yesterday. Daniel was his boyfriend, after all, he shouldn't have been so close to kissing someone else.

He just couldn't stop thinking about Louis. He couldn't believe Louis was going to be a dad soon. He couldn't believe he was the first person Louis had told. 

He wondered if Jay and Lottie knew. He was also beginning to wonder if it was actually true, maybe he's just watched enough soap operas to think that Eleanor would lie about something like that. 

He just wanted to kiss Louis and do anything to make him feel happy again. That was his first time seeing Louis so vulnerable with tears on his cheeks and his blue eyes full of sadness. It honestly broke his heart to think about it.

He pulled his blue hoodie over his head, it was the one that smelled like Louis. Louis must've worn it sometime at the lake house when Harry wasn't aware. He was unpacking when the smell hit him and he almost angrily threw it in the washer, but he's kept it away from the washer the whole entire month since the lake house. 

He grabbed the collar and pulled it up to his nose before inhaling deeply. He hates that he can't suppress the way his insides come alive at the smell of Louis. It was like every organ inside of him was just as infatuated with Louis. 

He pulls up his black sweatpants to ignore his thoughts and laces up his shoes. Daniel is waiting outside a couple of minutes after. 

Harry hurries to get inside his car and Daniel smiles over at him. 

"Hey, babe." He says and then his smile falls as he looks at what Harry is wearing. 

"Are you really wearing that for our date?" He asks cringing his green eyes narrowed. Harry looks down at his clothes confused about why Daniel was upset.

He notices then that Daniel is a little more dressed up then him with a collared white shirt and tan khakis on. 

"Could you have at least tried to look decent? It literally looks like I'm going out with a homeless man." He says next angrily as he pulls out of the driveway quickly. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this outfit would offend you so much. Besides you never told me where we were going." Harry snaps back and Daniel rolls his eyes at him. 

"So that gives you the right to dress like that? I guess I'll cancel our dinner plans and we can go straight to mine." Daniel says and Harry feels angry. 

"Why are you mad?" He asks and Daniel sighs before speaking. 

"I'm sorry, it just feels like you don't care about this relationship like I'm putting in way more effort than you. I really like you, Harry, I want this to work." He looks over at Harry as he speaks and puts his hand on his thigh. 

"No I'm sorry, you're right I should've dressed up I knew it was a date. I'll dress up way prettier next time, I'm sorry I ruined our plans." Harry says because now he does feel bad because maybe Daniel had the right to be upset. Harry did just throw on comfortable clothes without thinking about where they would be going. 

"It's okay babe, we can still have fun at my house." Daniel smiles at him and moves his hand further up Harry's thigh and Harry smiles over at him. 

— 

Harry has never been so bored in his life before. Daniel insisted they watch the wrestling match together and Harry really tried to stay interested but he just couldn't stay entertained. 

He knew it was all fake and some of the wrestling characters made him cringe. They sat on the couch in the living room, since Daniel's parents were never really ever home because they were always away on business trips. 

"Damn, it's over." Daniel sighed as he laid back into the couch. Harry tried not to show how relieved he was it was over. 

"Hey." Daniel whispered over to him with a smirk and Harry smiled at him. Daniel then pulled Harry on top of him and grinned as he pulled him down to kiss. 

Harry didn't feel the same fire running through his body that he felt with Louis. 

He knew it was terrible to keep comparing his boyfriend with Louis so he shook that thought away and kissed Daniel back.

The kissing was okay Harry just tried to enjoy it as much as he could. Daniel's hands made their way down Harry's back till they were on his ass. 

Harry gasped but only because he was surprised. Daniel had been really touchy lately; since they started dating this week.

Harry doesn't think he's ready to do anything with Daniel yet, so he's been avoiding touching each other. It was working but now Daniel was digging his fingers into the meat of Harry's ass.

Harry digs his fingers into his hair and tries to just enjoy their kiss. He usually enjoys kissing and he figured he should actually try to enjoy kissing his boyfriend. 

Daniel's hand moves back up Harry's back but only to slip into Harry's sweatpants. He gets a better grip on Harry's ass now through his boxers. 

Harry tries to subtle hint that he wasn't into by grabbing Daniel's arms and dragging them out and up over his head. 

He pushes Daniel down onto the couch to keep his hands over his head. 

"A little rough play, I like it." He says with a smirk and his green eyes look up at Harry. He reaches up to connect their lips again. 

Harry likes it better this way: innocent kissing. He lets go of Daniel's hands and they land on his hips. 

Harry thinks Daniel finally got the hint and they continue to kiss. Daniel tightens his grip on Harry's hips before thrusting his own hips forward. 

Harry groans and Daniel mistakes it as pleasure because he smirks into the kiss, and bites down hard on Harry's bottom lip. Harry winces in pain and Daniel slips his hands back into the back of Harry's pants. 

"You're so pretty." Daniel says before a loud moan leaves his mouth as he dry humps Harry more. 

Harry licks his bottom lip and tastes blood on his tongue. He cringes as he notices he isn't even hard either. He has to admit Daniel is one of the worst kissers he's ever kissed. 

"I can't believe I'm going to finally fuck you." Daniel says as he tries to pull down Harry's pants. Harry thinks he's let it go far enough and gets off of him quickly.

"I'm not ready for any of that Daniel." He says and Daniel sits up quickly and Harry can see the anger in his now dark green eyes. 

"You're such a fucking prude! You're so lucky I even want to be around your virgin ass, anyone would be lucky enough to have me! You're an ungrateful dumb bitch." He shouts and Harry stares at him in fear. 

He stands up and gets closer to Harry's face and kisses Harry harshly holding him tightly against him. 

He pulls away and glares down at Harry, "You're so ugly and weird, the only thing I wanted to do was fuck you, I never liked you at all. Do yourself a favor and never wear makeup again, it makes you look like a freak. You're not a girl so stop acting like one. I saw the way you looked at the girl clothes in the store like you wanted to go and wear it and that's so fucking disgusting. No one is ever going to want you again, you lost your chance, ungrateful bitch. Now get the fuck out of my house." Daniel says and spits in Harry's face. 

Harry feels tears well in his eyes and his blood is boiling. The spit lands on his face and Harry doesn't even think before stepping back and kicking Daniel straight in the fucking balls. 

Daniel groans loudly and cups his balls before landing on the ground. 

"You dumb bitch, I will beat the living shit out of you!" Daniel shouts and Harry runs out of his house as fast as he can. He knows Daniel will recover soon and Harry doesn't doubt that he would actually come to beat him up. 

His phone as in his hand and it's like his fingers are on autopilot because he doesn't even have time to think before he's calling someone. 

It rings twice before the person on the other line picks up. 

"Harry?" Louis asks and Harry sobs into the phone as he runs down the street. 

"Is everything okay?" Louis asks and Harry can hear just how worried Louis is. 

Harry stops running as he reaches a stop sign and pants against it. 

"I- Could you come to get me please, I'm sorry I didn't know who else to call and I'm so scared Louis." Harry barely manages to get out between his panting and crying. He feels like he can't breathe.

"Breathe for me okay? Tell me where you are and I'll be right there. I'm getting into my car right now but I need you to breathe." He can hear Louis moving around and he takes a deep breath. 

He tells Louis where he is and Louis promises to be here soon before they hang up. Harry feels on edge as he keeps looking down the street expecting Daniel to be there. 

Knowing Louis is coming for him soon is what finally lets him breathe again and he sits on the curb. 

A few minutes go by and then Louis is pulling up next to Harry. Before Harry can even get inside the car Louis is jumping out and running over to him. 

He looks at him like he was making sure Harry wasn't injured. He then pulls him into a tight hug and Harry starts crying into his neck. 

"Shh it's okay baby, I'm here now." Louis says while rubbing his back soothingly. 

"C'mon, let's go somewhere else to talk about it," Louis says after a few seconds and Harry nods. Louis reaches up and wipes his tears away with his hand. 

Harry gives him a weak smile and Louis smiles back. Harry then wants to cry again but for different reasons. 

They drive down to a small park and Louis parks in a parking space that overlooks the playground. Louis turns off the car before turning around in his seat to look at Harry. 

"What happen?" Louis asks softly and reaches his hand out to lace his fingers with Harry's. Harry thinks that might be their thing to hold each other's hands when they talk about things like this, things that hurt them. He thinks it signifies that they've always got each other no matter what happens. 

Harry squeezes his hand and stares down at their laced hands before speaking. 

He tells Louis everything from the way Daniel treated him about wearing makeup at the party, to everything that happened today. He even tells him about small moments that happened before the party.

The second day they started dating Daniel had taken him out to the store to help him pick out shoes. Harry kept looking at the cute women's clothes he saw, and Daniel pulled him by his wrist harshly into the men's section. Harry remembers running his finger over the red mark that was temporarily there. It didn't bruise and Daniel kissed him and apologized, so he let it go. He feels so stupid now.

He can see Louis visibly get angrier as he tells him about everything. He stays quiet and listens until Harry stops talking. 

"I hope you know I'm going to kill him." Louis says and he looks so angry as his leg bounces. His fist was clenched and the vein in his arm was visble. Harry thinks it's kind of hot, but of course, he doesn't want anyone getting hurt even people who deserve it. 

He knows he kicked Daniel in the balls and that's so unlike him. Daniel was just pushing every single one of Harry's buttons. That didn't mean he wanted Louis to hurt him, because he knows his kick would be nothing compared to Louis. Louis constantly worked out and he was definitely strong. Harry has drooled over the size of his biceps many times. 

"Louis, you can't. Besides I forgot to tell you I kicked him in the balls." Harry says shyly and Louis gasps before bursting out in laughter. 

"Yes! That's my boy! I hope you kicked his tiny dick off." Louis cheers and Harry blushes at the praises and his stomach backflips at Louis calling him his boy. 

"Me too. I'm serious though, I know he deserves it, but you'll just get into trouble with the school and your coach and he's not worth it." He says sincerely while meeting Louis's blue eyes. They soften under Harry's look and sighs. 

"Fine, but only because you asked me to he's lucky you're such a good person." Louis says and Harry giggles. Louis smiles stupidly because he loves when Harry giggles. 

He notices then the little mark on Harry's bottom lip and he reaches up to run his finger over it. Harry winces and he remembers the terrible kissing that caused that to happen. 

"Does it hurt?" He asks his eyes trained solely on Harry's lips. It makes Harry squirm in his seat because he knows he can't kiss Louis. 

"Not a lot." He mumbles out as Louis still stares at his lips so Harry licks his lips and he's not trying to be seductive but Louis looks away quickly and groans. 

"The things you do to me, Harry." He says slowly with his face on the steering wheel. Harry can't help but feel smug although he knows he shouldn't because Eleanor won, she's having his baby and she has him. 

"How's Eleanor?" Harry decides it's better to ruin the moment then to let things get too far. Louis looks caught off guard and his face falls as if he had almost forgotten there was a world outside of just the two of them. 

"She's good, she told me she has a doctor's appointment next week but for some reason, I can't come. We had an argument about it and she said it was because she was still insecure about her stomach. She's been trying so hard to hide it, I haven't even seen it." Louis sighs and Harry finds it a little suspicious but he thinks it's maybe jealousy getting in the way. 

"Does your mom know?" He asks and Louis shakes his head immediately. 

"No, I haven't told anyone apart from you." Harry's heart races but he doesn't get to speak because Louis keeps talking, "Are you hungry? I could really use a cheeseburger right about now." 

"Yes." Harry agrees and Louis smiles before they're buckling up and driving to Mcdonald's. It feels like when they first hung out, everything is just so easy between them. 

The conversation flows and Harry's stomach hurts from laughing. He thinks Louis could be his soulmate maybe in another world where he wasn't with someone else. In another world, where he would've just gotten to Louis before Eleanor. 

Although Harry didn't know Louis's head was always full of Harry too. He loved watching the way Harry tried to cover up the loud laugh only Louis could pull out of him. 

The way he talked slowly and usually he gets bored of slow talkers, but Harry always got his full attention. He could listen to him for hours and hours. He knows he's fucked it all up and now Harry's going to be with someone who deserves him. 

He knows it but he can't stop his heart from beating faster whenever he's around Harry. 

—

Harry gets home soon after and he waves Louis off. It was a friendly goodbye and although he wanted to do nothing more than having Louis kiss him until he couldn't breathe. 

He watches tv with his mom, his head in her lap until it's late and they're both tired. He kisses her goodnight before going into his room and getting into bed. 

He pulls his phone out and sees Louis has tagged him in some funny cat video on Instagram. He remembers he had just told Louis today, that he was one of those people who really enjoyed cat videos. Louis teased him about it but he obviously didn't mean it.

His stomach swarms with butterflies because Louis really does listen to him. He likes his comment and replies with _"I knew it you also love cat videos ;)" ___

__He smiles happily and despite Daniel trying to ruin Harry, it was a really nice night. He falls asleep with a smile on his face and he wakes up feeling bubbly._ _

__Expect his heart drops when he wakes up to a ton of notifications. People have been tagging in him in things but Lottie's messages catch his eye._ _

___Lottie: Harry?? ____ _

_____Lottie: Harry have you seen this?? ____ _ _ _

_______Lottie: Are you okay? Do you know about this??_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Lottie: Call me soon!! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There's something attached but Harry can't see it unless he clicks on the message. He opens it quickly and he can't believe this is happening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This fic is on wattpad and updated way more so updates will be fast. I just wanted to reach more people because people seem to really like this fic. I don’t get why, but I figured maybe more people will enjoy it. I get it if no one likes it here, because ao3 is full of actual great writers. Anyway, if you actually read this thank you! I’ll be updating soon :)x


End file.
